


Путеводная звезда

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Drama & Romance, Feelings Realization, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Break Up, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Ренджун влюблен в звезды, далёкие галактики и древние легенды, а Джено влюблен в него - мальчика с этими самыми звездами в глазах.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Kudos: 4





	1. Персей и Андромеда

**Author's Note:**

> написано для макси-тура на [Neo NCT Fanfiction Fest](https://vk.com/neoficfest)
> 
> playlist: [listen here](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WNQAABAaxAs1x2LKLbBxq?si=OGHopElrSbapfcrq17wF8A)

-1-

В их знакомстве не было ровным счетом ничего особенного. Джено увидел его на детской площадке недалёко от своего дома: болезненного вида мальчика, одиноко сидевшего на лавочке и болтающего не достающими до земли ногами. Джено не знал тогда и не знает до сих пор, что дёрнуло его подойти к нему: поникшие плечи и грустно опущенная голова мальчика, желание чем-то ему помочь или просто поиграть. На площадке было много соседских детей, среди которых выделялся громкий голос лучшего друга, зовущего играть в футбол, но вместо этого Джено скидывает рюкзак около лавочки и сам садится рядом.

— Привет. Я Джено. Мне одиннадцать, — неуверенно представляется он и смущенно, но широко улыбается, просто потому что надо начать хоть с чего-то.

Мальчик резко вскидывает голову и почти испуганно оглядывается по сторонам: не то ищет кого-то, не то хочет удостовериться, что Джено обращается именно к нему.

— А тебя как зовут? — пытается ещё раз завязать разговор Джено и снова улыбается, надеясь, что не пугает незнакомца.

— Ренджун, — в конце концов отвечает тот, хоть и тихо настолько, что Джено приходится пододвинуться ещё ближе. Мальчик будто напрягается сильнее и снова утыкается взглядом в землю, сцепляя руки на коленях в замок. — Мне тоже одиннадцать.

— О, здорово! — искренне радуется Джено. — Значит, мы одногодки! Не хочешь поиграть с нами? Мы собирались…

— Нет.

Джено даже замирает с открытым ртом, оборвав фразу на полуслове. Немного обидно от такой резкости, он ведь хотел как лучше, полагая, что новый знакомый сидит здесь один, потому что ему не с кем поиграть. Но тот, будто чувствуя его обиду, на секунду косится в его сторону и вздыхает.

— Прости, я не смогу с вами поиграть. Я погуляю ещё пять минут и пойду домой. Мама ждёт.

— А, ну… — растерянно тянет Джено, — тогда конечно. Но в следующий раз, когда придёшь, подходи сразу ко мне или к Джемину — вон к тому мальчику с пластырем на лбу, видишь? Не стесняйся, мы будем рады, если ты решишь поиграть с нами, хорошо?

Ренджун не отвечает, только мычит что-то невнятное, и Джено принимает это за согласие. Он спрыгивает с лавочки, довольный тем, что сделал доброе дело, и бежит к друзьям, которые его заждались, а дома рассказывает родителям, что познакомился на площадке с мальчиком. Хорошим, но почему-то тихим и одиноким, и что с нетерпением ждёт, как в следующий раз они поиграют вместе.

Но следующий раз так и не наступает.

С того дня он видит Ренджуна на их площадке часто, но тот все так же наблюдает издалека за тем, как играют другие дети, и отказывается присоединиться, даже когда Джено зовёт сам. Он не думает, что причина кроется в чём-то, кроме обычных нежелания или стеснения, и не может понять, зачем тогда сидеть на лавочке и наблюдать за ними. Это самую малость обижает Джено и раздражает Джемина.

— Странный он, — бормочет тот, пиная мяч и косясь на Ренджуна. — Смотрит так грустно, будто хочет к нам, но каждый раз отказывается, когда его зовут.

Джено качает головой и пожимает плечами.

— Я с ним разговаривал, и он показался мне вполне обычным. Может, у него друзей нет и он не привык общаться с кем-то. До этого же мы вообще его раньше не видели. Может, он переехал и скучает по дому.

— Ты рассуждаешь, как взрослый, — смеётся Джемин, — хватит. Но если тебе действительно не надоело, можешь поговорить с ним ещё раз.

Джено серьезно кивает и бежит к уже знакомой лавочке, прямо наперерез направляющейся к ней же женщине.

— Ренджун-а!

Но все веселье в голосе разбивается об испуганный взгляд и подрагивающие губы. Джено на секунду и сам пугается такой реакции, не понимая, чем он мог так расстроить мальчика, но взгляд того устремляется куда-то за спину Джено, и он удивленно оборачивается посмотреть, что произошло.

— Джуни, солнышко, — голос подошедшей к ним женщины, той самой, которую Джено обогнал несколькими секундами ранее, звучит нежно и заботливо. Она не кричит и не ругается, но на глазах Ренджуна все равно выступают слезы.

— Мам, ещё пять минут, пожалуйста! Я просто посмотрю, как играют ребята!

У Джено самого поникают плечи от этого обреченного «просто посмотрю». Так это родители не разрешают ему играть с ними? Внутри снова все сжимается от отчаянной обиды — но на этот раз не за себя, а за Ренджуна.

— Нет, Джуни, уже поздно. Ты придёшь сюда завтра, хорошо?

Ренджун опускает голову, и Джено видит, как поднимаются его плечи от тяжелого вздоха, когда он неохотно кивает.  
Хочется вступиться за этого мальчика, пусть даже они и не друзья, но перечить родителям, тем более чужим, как минимум невежливо. А Джено всегда был очень вежливым ребёнком.

— Из-извините, пожалуйста! — он сам удивляется своей смелости. Сильнее него удивляется, пожалуй, только Ренджун. — Но почему Ренджуну нельзя с нами поиграть? Да, он новенький, но мы его не обидим, правда, мы…

Женщина внезапно улыбается ему и наклоняется ближе. Глаза у неё добрые-

добрые, замечает Джено, и самую малость грустные — почти как у Ренджуна.

— Ты, наверное, Джено, верно? Я о тебе слышала. Спасибо, что переживаешь за него, но я не пытаюсь его наказать, если ты так думаешь. Просто Ренджун сейчас болеет и ему нельзя бегать с остальными. Нам пора домой принимать лекарства, но завтра он снова придёт, хорошо, Джено-я?

Джено остаётся только кивнуть, когда Ренджун недовольно тянет мать за рукав.

— Мам, ну зачем…

На Джено тот больше не смотрит, и от этого ещё более грустно, чем от всего того, что Джено только что узнал. Хотя кое-что все же безотчетно греет сердце: оказывается, Ренджун тоже рассказывал о нем родителям. А значит, для него их знакомство тоже что-то значит.

-2-

«Ладно, — думает Джено, когда идёт на площадку в следующий раз, — может, Ренджун недавно ломал ногу и теперь ему нельзя ее нагружать.  
Джемин, вон, пару лет назад тоже сломал руку, когда упал с качелей. Так целый месяц потом ходил довольный, потому что мог ничего не писать на уроках».

Ренджуна он замечает ещё издалека и облегченно улыбается: почему-то он переживал, что тот больше не придёт. Но мальчишка все так же привычно сидит на лавочке, держась за неё руками, и болтает ногами в воздухе.

— Привет, — Джено плюхается рядом и дарит Ренджуну довольную улыбку. К его удивлению, тот отвечает тем же.

— Привет. Ты сегодня рано.

— Да? — Джено удивленно оглядывается вокруг и только тогда замечает, что остальных ребят действительно ещё нет. — В таком случае, ты тоже.

Ренджун пожимает плечами и запрокидывает голову, разглядывая небо сквозь ветки деревьев.

— У меня закончились занятия, а дома все равно делать нечего. Там скучно.

— Ты в какой школе учишься? — с любопытством поворачивается к нему Джено. — Точно не в нашей, я тебя там не видел.

— Я на домашнем обучении, — поджимает губы Ренджун. — Раньше я очень часто лежал в больнице, и ходить в школу было сложно. Поэтому родители решили, что в начальную школу я ходить не буду. Им так спокойнее.

Они какое-то время молчат, и Джено думает, не покажется ли вопрос Ренджуну грубым и обидным, но его правда снедает желание его задать.

— А… Чем ты болеешь?

— Я не знаю точно, — с извиняющейся улыбкой признаётся Ренджун. — Это слишком сложно, чтобы родители мне объяснили. Я просто не делаю того, что не разрешают врачи, и пью лекарства, которые дают родители.

— Понятно, — Джено понуро опускает голову, но почти тут же снова улыбается. — Я уверен, что ты скоро поправишься. И тогда мы точно сможем поиграть вместе.

Ренджун мягко улыбается в ответ.

Джено почти жаль его оставлять, когда приходят Джемин с компанией, но Ренджун желает его команде удачи, и это вроде бы абсолютно бесполезно, потому что они все равно не ведут счёт, но приятно согревает сердце. Джено чувствует себя так, будто у него на трибунах сидит самый преданный болельщик, и улыбка не сходит с его лица, даже когда они, все взмокшие, берут перерыв.

— Хей, — зовёт он, возвращаясь к Ренджуну, — я иду в магазин, а то мы слишком хотим пить. Пошли со мной? — тот растерянно моргает, оглядываясь вокруг, и Джено уверенно протягивает ему руку. — Не переживай, я верну тебя на это же место через пять минут в целости и сохранности.

Ренджуну явно хочется присоединиться к нему, и спустя ещё несколько секунд сомнений он решается, крепко сжимая пальцы Джено в своей ладошке.

— Пошли. Но только на пять минут. Чтобы мама не узнала.

Магазин совсем рядом, через дорогу, и при желании они могут вернуться даже быстрее — Ренджун и сам это понимает, когда они все же заходят внутрь.  
Джено берет две бутылочки бананового молока, себе и Джемину, и поворачивается к Ренджуну.

— А ты?

— Я… Я просто за компанию. У меня нет с собой денег. Я как-то не планировал… — неловко признаётся Ренджун, и Джено хлопает себя по лбу.

— Вот блин… Прости! А ты какое любишь? Ренджун переводит на него удивленный взгляд.

— Клубничное. А что?

Джено, подумав, ставит одно банановое обратно на полочку и берет вместо него клубничное, направляясь наконец к кассе.

Одну бутылочку он отдаёт Джемину, а вторую они выпивают пополам с Ренджуном, сидя на лавочке пять минут спустя, как Джено и обещал. Ренджун сильно смущён, но Джено видит, как он все равно жмурится от удовольствия до такой степени, что глаза превращаются в щелочки. И от этого даже не очень любимое клубничное молоко кажется Джено намного вкуснее.

Ренджун, кажется, постепенно привыкает к нему: во всяком случае, больше не волнуется и не смущается, когда Джено садится рядом с ним на лавочку, которая для Джено давно уже «их». Он специально теперь приходит раньше остальных, чтобы провести время с Ренджуном. Чаще всего они просто болтают, и Джено рассказывает какие-нибудь забавные истории из школьной жизни, порой неловко замолкая, когда видит, что Ренджун в такие моменты неизбежно грустнеет. Иногда они играют во что-нибудь на чьем-то телефоне, и тогда Джено узнает, что Ренджун, оказывается, ненавидит проигрывать, хоть и очень старается этого не показывать. А Джено поддается — но только иногда, чтобы не так очевидно: счастливая улыбка Ренджуна почему-то совсем не воспринимается собственным поражением. Джено больше не зовет его играть с ними, чтобы не смущать и не поднимать неловкую тему, но незаметно для себя он и сам перестает из-за этого расстраиваться: ему до странного нравится быть единственным, с кем общается Ренджун. Становится даже грустно от мысли, что рано или поздно тот поправится и пойдет в школу, заведет много новый друзей и забудет про какого-то там Ли Джено, с которым когда-то гулял во дворе. Но, разумеется, это совсем не важно, если это значит, что Ренджун будет здоровым и сможет наслаждаться жизнью так же, как и другие дети, поэтому Джено отгоняет от себя подобные мысли, пытаясь вместо этого придумать, какое бы занятие им ещё найти.

Идея приходит внезапно и, на удивление, вместе с Джемином, ставящим Джено перед фактом, что несколько дней тому придется играть без него, потому что он упал с велосипеда и сильно потянул ногу. Джено вздыхает, уже даже не удивляясь очередной травме лучше друга, а потом его озаряет идеей.

— Ренджун-и, — вместо приветствия радостно кричит он, буквально налетая на мальчика, — поехали на выходных кататься на великах.

Ренджун выглядит ошарашенным: не то его поведением, не то предложением, но Джено не может сдержать собственное предвкушение, так что в конце концов Ренджуну приходится со вздохом отвернуться.

— Нет, — он качает головой, чуть хмуря брови, и утыкается взглядом в землю. — Прости, я не могу.

Джено разом поникает и тоже отворачивается, принимаясь копать кроссовком ямку в земле.

— Потому что родители не отпустят? Хочешь, я могу попросить твою маму, чтобы…

— Нет, — перебивает его Ренджун и бормочет уже едва слышно. — Просто я не умею кататься.

Джено резко поворачивается к нему, изумленно хлопая глазами: у Ренджуна красное от смущения лицо и полный сожаления взгляд. Джено думает, что никогда прежде не видел кого-то, кто настолько бы расстраивался из-за того, что не умеет кататься на велосипеде.

— Ну тогда мы сначала тебя научим, а потом поедем кататься. А второй велик я у Джемина возьму, он этому неудачнику сейчас всё равно не нужен.

Ренджун молчит, кусая губу, и Джено расслабляется, только когда тот наконец кивает. На лице мелькает счастливая улыбка, которую Ренджун пытается скрыть, но Джено всё равно замечает. И думает, что, возможно, однажды тот начнет доверять ему настолько, что перестанет смущаться собственных эмоций.

-3-

Субботу Джено ждет с таким нетерпением, что над ним смеются даже родители, когда завтрак он сметает за пять минут вместо обычных пятнадцати и, поблагодарив за еду, выскакивает из-за стола. Мать кричит вслед, что еще слишком рано, но Джено лишь отмахивается: кто будет спать в выходной в девять утра? Ну, разумеется, кроме Джемина, встречающего его на пороге с недовольным видом и наказом не разбить его велосипед вконец. Джено клятвенно заверяет, что с его и без того разваливающимся драндулетом всё будет в порядке, и решает, что на нем ездить будет он сам, а Ренджуну отдаст свой, внушающий ему куда больше доверия. А мама определенно оказывается неправа, потому что, когда Джено подходит к площадке, Ренджун уже ждет его на привычном месте, улыбаясь и сонно моргая.

— Ты чего? — Джено чувствует себя немного виноватым. — Не выспался?

Тот мотает головой и неловко отводит взгляд, принимаясь рассматривать велосипед.

— Всё в порядке. Просто… волновался и долго не мог уснуть.

«Слишком мило!» — Джено хочется не то выть от умиления, не то затискать Ренджуна как плюшевую игрушку, потому что ну кто еще станет переживать из- за предстоящей поездки на велосипеде настолько, чтобы быть не в силах заснуть ночью? Неужели столь обычная вещь может быть для кого-то настолько волнительной? Джено кажется, что общение с Ренджуном — сам Ренджун — помогают ему делать день за днем всё новые и новые открытия. Задумываться о том, о чем он в свои одиннадцать лет ни разу не задумывался, но что для Ренджуна оказывается абсолютно естественным. Джено любил учиться, но теперь даже уроки в школе ему кажутся не такими интересными, как обычный разговор с новым другом. Он не уверен, что у него получится, но он бы тоже хотел поделиться с Ренджуном частичкой своего мира.

— Садись, — кивает Джено на велосипед и проверяет на всякий случай тормоза и цепь, прежде чем помочь Ренджуну залезть. Сидение и руль ожидаемо оказываются слишком высокими, и приходится потратить какое-то время ещё на то, чтобы отрегулировать их так, чтобы Ренджун спокойно доставал до педалей.

— Удобно?

Ренджун кивает, но вцепляется в руль так сильно, что белеют пальцы. Белеет, кажется, вообще весь Ренджун, с головы до ног — а если и не весь, то плотно сжатые губы точно. Джено улыбается и кладет свою руку поверх его, а другой берется за сиденье.

— Не бойся. Главное — крепко держи руль, желательно прямо. И не переставай крутить педали. Чем увереннее ты это делаешь, тем лучше поедешь. Я буду держать велосипед, так что ты не упадаешь. Просто постарайся держать равновесие, хорошо? Ты ведь мне веришь?

— Верю, — сводит брови Ренджун и резко выдыхает. Джено улыбается, глядя на такое решительное выражение на чужом лице: кажется, что Ренджун собирается обуздать как минимум дикое животное, а не простой велосипед.

У него получается куда лучше, чем Джено ожидал. Да, руль всё ещё вихляет, но прошла всего четверть часа, а они смогли совместными усилиями проехать расстояние от начала площадки до дороги. Джено под конец убирает руку с сиденья, но Ренджун этого даже не замечает, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы ехать по прямой, а не зигзагообразной линии, и счастливо смеется, когда у него это наконец получается.

— Прости… — он кое-как слезает с велосипеда и поворачивается к Джено. — Мы можем сделать перерыв?

— Конечно, — он поспешно кивает и ведет Ренджуна к лавочке. — Устал? Ренджун мотает головой, но Джено всё равно замечает, как тот незаметно пытается померить пульс.

— Просто мама велела отдыхать почаще. Это она ещё не знает, что я мало спал, иначе бы вообще не отпустила.

Джено хмурится. Ему определенно не нравится, что Ренджун врет родителям, тем более из-за него, тем более о своем здоровье.

— Прости, — вздыхает он, — наверное, мне не стоило этого предлагать…

— Нет! — пальцы Ренджуна сжимаются на его запястье так резко и неожиданно сильно, что Джено дергается от удивления. — Всё в порядке, правда! Я… я знаю, что со мной не так интересно, как с другими детьми, но пожалуйста, не уходи!

Ренджун шмыгает носом, и Джено приходится наклониться, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

— Эй, — почти испуганно тянет он, — Ренджун-и, пожалуйста, не плачь… Я не собирался никуда уходить…

— Правда?

Джено улыбается, глядя в покрасневшие и полные едва сдерживаемых слез глаза, и уверенно кивает.

— Я имел в виду, что мне следовало сначала спросить разрешения у твоей мамы. Потому что вдруг она разозлится и больше не отпустит тебя со мной гулять? А мне с тобой, на самом деле, очень интересно.

Ренджун отворачивается и наконец отпускает его руку.

— Тебе не обязательно мне врать только для того, чтобы успокоить.

Джено не знает, чувствует ли он разочарование из-за того, что ему не верят, или сожаление из-за того, что Ренджун действительно так плохо о себе думает. Он разрывается между обидой и желанием успокоить и в конце концов просто грустно вздыхает, тоже отворачиваясь.

— Мне казалось, я не давал тебе повода мне не верить. Ты правда такого мнения обо мне, что считаешь, что я стал бы общаться с тобой только из жалости?

Ответа снова не следует, и Джено уже собирается встать и предложить им разойтись по домам, когда чувствует, как его в последний момент хватают сзади за куртку.

— Я действительно о тебе «такого» мнения. Слишком хорошего. Ты слишком добрый и вежливый. Слишком хороший, чтобы обидеть кого-нибудь отказом. А со мной действительно одни неудобства. Даже родители наверняка устают. А ты тем более.

Джено со вздохом разворачивается и присаживается перед лавочкой на корточки. Мимолетная обида отступает перед заплаканным лицом Ренджуна, и он заставляет себя улыбнуться, вкладывая в чужую ладошку носовой платочек.

— Родители любят своих детей, — уверенно говорит Джено, — и твои родители тоже. Иначе бы они так о тебе не беспокоились. Так что как насчет того, чтобы сейчас вместе сходить к тебе домой и поговорить с твоей мамой?

— А если она не- не разрешит? — жалобно икает Ренджун, и Джено треплет его по волосам, поднимаясь на ноги и хитро подмигивая.

— Значит, мы найдем нам другое занятие.

Мама, на удивление, разрешает: конечно, не сразу, только после того, как Ренджун заверяет её, что не будет перетруждаться и возьмет с собой таблетки, а Джено обещает, что проследит, чтобы тот отдохнул и выпил лекарство, если ему станет плохо, и отведет домой. После этого их угощают домашним лимонадом и кимбапом, и Джено сначала пытается вежливо отказаться, но ему не дают этого сделать.

— Спасибо тебе, Джено-я, — улыбается ему госпожа Хуан, ставя перед ним тарелку. — Я рада, что у Джуни появился такой друг. Мы переживали, что он у нас очень замкнутый и ни с кем не общается, но тебе, кажется, удалось завоевать его доверие, — Джено краснеет и смущенно бормочет, что не сделал ровным счетом ничего особенного, но его возражения остаются незамеченными. — Если хочешь, можешь приходить к нам в гости в свободное время, мы будем рады тебя видеть.

Ренджун хмурится и недовольно дергает мать за рукав.

— Мам, ну кто тебя просил…

Джено откладывает палочки и косится на друга.

— Ты… не хочешь, чтобы я приходил к тебе в гости?

— Я хочу, — смущенно признается Ренджун, — но если ты сам хочешь. Ты не должен делать это только потому, что моя мама тебя пригласила. Это совсем не обязательно, правда, и я не обижусь, если…

— В таком случае, я приду, — улыбается Джено. — Друзья же ходят друг к другу в гости.

— Но, — удивленно тянет Ренджун, — разве можно так легко подружиться?

— Конечно, — Джено уверенно кивает. — С Джемином, например, мы подружились, когда не могли решить, кто первым будет качаться на качелях.

— И вы решили качаться вместе? — понимающе кивает Ренджун. Джено улыбается.

— Нет. Джемин расплакался, и мне пришлось ему уступить.

Ренджун смеётся, громко, прикрывая ладошкой рот, и Джено понимает, что это первый раз, когда он слышит его смех. И что он хочет слушать его ещё очень и очень долго.

-4-

Один велосипед, джеминовский, они решают оставить у Ренджуна дома, чтобы в воскресенье Джено не пришлось снова делать крюк и тащить потом сразу два, а Ренджуну больше не пришлось дожидаться его на улице — но он выбегает туда на следующий день сразу же, едва заслышав велосипедный звонок.

— Я хочу попробовать сам, можно? — Ренджун едва не подпрыгивает на месте от нетерпения, и Джено не может сдержать улыбку.

— Конечно. Только аккуратно.

Разумеется, у Ренджуна не получается с первого раза и ему приходится тормозить каждый второй поворот педалей, чтобы не полететь носом в асфальт, но Джено не может не восхищать упорство, с которым тот пробует снова и снова. До тех пор, пока наконец не проезжает несколько метров, не потеряв равновесия. Джено насчитывает девять педальных поворотов.

— Круто! — он подбегает к счастливому Ренджуну и поднимает руку, чтобы отбить ему пять.

— У тебя получилось даже быстрее, чем я думал.

— Я даже не ожидал, что это так весело, — улыбается тот в ответ. Щеки Ренджуна красные от удовольствия и усталости, а волосы растрепанные уже не очень теплым осенним ветром, и Джено думает о том, что первый раз видит этого мальчишку настолько полным жизни. Возможно, эта его болезнь — это не так уж и страшно? Но потом Ренджун садится прямо на ещё мокрые после прошедшего ночью дождя качели, чтобы немного передохнуть, и иллюзия пропадает.

Джено убирает их велосипеды в сторону, чтобы не мешали прохожим, и становится рядом, слегка раскачивая друга.

— Знаешь, — доверительно сообщает Ренджун, тоже слегка отталкиваясь ногами от земли, — я давно мечтал научиться кататься, смотрел на других ребят и думал, что это, наверное, очень круто. Но раньше мне было совсем нельзя, да и некому было учить-то.

— Совсем-совсем нельзя? — сочувствующе тянет Джено. Он бы, наверное, умер со скуки, если б его не пускали гулять.

— Совсем-совсем.

— Чем ты тогда занимался? 

Ренджун пожимает плечами.

— Тем же, чем и все остальные. Рисовал. Играл в приставку. Читал. Когда мне было лет восемь, родители оставили меня в больнице дольше обычного, и я всё время плакал, потому что не мог заснуть. Медсестра нажаловалась маме, но она меня не ругала, — Ренджун чуть улыбается: не то воспоминаниям, не то маминой доброте. — Вместо этого она принесла мне книжку, про вселенную. Я думал, что будет скучно, но там оказалось много-много картинок и было написано про каждую звездочку на небе. Ну, не совсем про каждую, конечно, потому что на самом деле их очень много, — исправляется он, — но про все самые большие. После этого я стал быстро засыпать: потому что ночью лежал и пытался найти их на небе.

— И как? — заинтригованно интересуется Джено. — Нашёл? 

Ренджун вздыхает и слезает с качелей.

— С моей кровати был виден только маленький кусочек неба. Но зато, когда меня выписали, родители подарили мне телескоп.

Джено восторженно свистит. Ему, на самом деле, даже в голову никогда не приходило интересоваться чем-то подобным. Погонять в футбол, покататься на великах или поиграть в какие-то игры на компе — пожалуйста. Разумеется, книжки у него дома тоже были, но в основном такие же: про приключения, сказочных существ или детективные истории. А небо — оно слишком далёкое, странное и непонятное. Джено не нравилось, когда непонятно, но, странным образом, ему нравился Ренджун — самое одновременно простое, но при этом непонятное, что было в его жизни на данный момент. Куда сложнее математики и правил корейского языка, а это, по мнению Джено, было верхом сложности в этой жизни.

— А… можно будет как-нибудь посмотреть?

— Конечно! — кивает Ренджун. — Если твои родители разрешат остаться у нас на ночь.

Джено не нравилось, когда непонятно, но нравилось, когда необычно и интересно. Поэтому он с энтузиазмом кивает и возвращается обратно к велосипедам.

— Попробуем доехать до твоего дома? Нам ещё учиться на бордюры заезжать, а это, вообще-то, самое сложное! — авторитетно заявляет Джено, и Ренджун с готовностью следует за ним.

Видимо, сложности не пугают ни одного из них.

-5-

Велосипед Джемину приходится вернуть: больная нога прошла, как и выходные, и Джено с толикой сожаления отвозит транспорт владельцу.

— Ну как? — хмыкает тот. — Покатались?

Джено кивает, пусть даже их с Ренджуном «покатались» — это сделали пару кругов вокруг дома, а вовсе не доехали до моста в нескольких километрах от их района, как он когда-то рассчитывал. Главное, что научиться Ренджун научился, а там дело за малым, никто ведь их никуда не торопит. Кроме непредсказуемой погоды, разумеется, но Джено надеется, что ещё несколько недель в запасе у них точно есть. Но прежде, чем он успевает спросить у Джемина разрешения позаимствовать его велосипед когда-нибудь ещё, тот хмыкает.

— Вот и отлично. Пусть теперь свой покупает.

— Ну Джемин-а, тебе жалко, что ли? — разочарованно тянет Джено, и Джемин смотрит на него исподлобья, складывая руки на груди.

— Жалко, но не велосипед. Но если хочешь, можешь покататься со мной, без проблем. Только вот ты, кажется, не хочешь. Предатель.

Джено даже не успевает ничего возразить, когда перед ним захлопывают дверь.

«Но я же не говорил, что не хочу…» — расстроенно вздыхает он, но быстро успокаивается. Джемин не умеет долго обижаться и завтра в школе наверняка будет болтать с ним, как обычно.

Почти так и происходит — с той только разницей, что, пересказав сюжет всех мультиков, которые он пересмотрел, валяясь на диване без особой возможности двигаться, Джемин наотрез отказывается слушать о том, как провел свои выходные Джено.

— Как ты думаешь, мама отпустит меня в субботу к Ренджуну с ночевкой? — задумчиво хмурится он, пока Джемин мрачно булькает через трубочку своим молоком.

— Понятия не имею. Ко мне бы точно отпустила. В конце концов, именно я твой лучший друг, мне твои родители доверяют. Ну и ещё наши мамы хорошо знакомы.

— То есть, хочешь сказать, мне нужно познакомить её с мамой Ренджуна?

— Я ничего не хочу сказать, — Джемин прицельным броском резко отправляет пакетик в урну: судя по звуку, там оставалась ещё половина. — О чем тебе вообще разговаривать с этим китайцем?

— Эй, между прочим, в его семье все прекрасно говорят на корейском!

— Значит, теперь ты дружишь с ним?

Джено непонимающе моргает.

— Ну да.

— Вот и дружи. А в футбол я сегодня играть не приду, мне всё ещё нельзя бегать.

— До сих пор болит нога? — Джено сочувствующе заглядывает ему в лицо, и Джемин пытается обиженно отвернуться, но в конечном итоге не выдерживает и сдается, грустно кивая.

— Врач сказал, что ещё неделю её нагружать нельзя. Может, хотя бы онлайн вечером во что-нибудь поиграем?

— Давай!

Джемин отвечает яркой улыбкой, и Джено показывает большой палец: он наконец-то снова узнает своего лучшего друга.

Мысль познакомить родителей Ренджуна со своими прочно заседает у Джено в голове, настолько эта идея кажется удачной. Тогда никто не будет ни за кого переживать, их смогут спокойнее отпускать гулять, но главное — Джено очень хочется, чтобы его мама тоже увидела Ренджуна. Почему-то ему кажется, что он ей понравится. Да и как Ренджун вообще может кому-то не понравиться? Да, он, возможно, немного отличается от других детей, с которыми знаком Джено, но он не видит в этом ничего удивительного: никому из них и не приходилось в своей жизни сталкиваться с тем, с чем пришлось Ренджуну. А по жизнерадостности и любознательности он точно не уступает кому бы то ни было.

— Мам, — наконец однажды утром задумчиво тянет Джено, — ты ведь помнишь, что я рассказывал тебе про Ренджуна?

— Конечно, помню. Тот мальчик, с которым ты познакомился на площадке и который ни с кем не общается?

Джено хмурится и принимается ковырять палочками рис.

— Он общается со мной. Он не виноват, что не ходит в школу и не может больше ни с кем подружиться. Но его маме нравится, что я общаюсь с ним! Она даже пригласила меня в гости. Давай сходим, мам, ну пожалуйста?

Женщина коротко вздыхает и с улыбкой треплет его по голове.

— Ты поэтому всё утро сам не свой? Сходим, сходим, только ешь, пожалуйста, если не хочешь опоздать на занятия. А потом расскажешь мне побольше про своего Ренджуна, хорошо?

— Он не мой, — бормочет Джено, но всё же не может сдержать облегченной улыбки. Интересно, как отреагирует сам Ренджун, когда он скажет ему, что мама хочет с ним познакомиться? Наверняка начнет переживать — он ведь всегда переживает. Но сегодня днем, когда вернется из школы, Джено ему обязательно обо всем расскажет и убедит, что волноваться совершенно не о чем: потому что он, Ли Джено, будет рядом и ни за что не даст его никому в обиду.

Ренджун удивляется, что Джено помнит о его приглашении прийти на ночевку. Не менее сильно Ренджун удивляется тому, насколько серьезно тот к этому подошел.

— Ты уверен, что стоит так беспокоить твою маму? — с сомнением тянет он. Джено сидит рядом совершенно беззаботный и лишь улыбается в ответ на чужое волнение.

— Разве поход в гости — это беспокойство? Да и мы живем в одном районе, это, считай, обычный соседский визит. К тому же, твоей маме тоже наверняка хочется завести знакомых, разве нет?

На лицо Ренджуна медленно набегает тень, и Джено пугается, что сказал что-то не то.

— Но, конечно, если она против…

— Нет, всё в порядке, — перебивает его Ренджун, — ты прав. Она всё время проводила либо со мной дома, либо со мной в больнице. Так что раз теперь у меня появился друг, будет здорово, если у нее тоже появятся друзья, правда?

Джено уверенно кивает в ответ на его слабую улыбку.

— Конечно! К тому же, моей маме самой не терпится с тобой познакомиться. Не переживай, ты ей точно понравишься!

Ренджун внезапно смеется, так, что на них даже оборачиваются другие ребята, и Джено удивленно толкает его плечом.

— Ты чего?

— Ничего, просто в дораме, которую на днях смотрела мама, один парень говорил почти то же самое. Но хорошо, если вы правда хотите прийти, я передам родителям.

— А ты сам… — внезапно неловко уточняет Джено, — ты точно не против?

Ренджун фыркает и смотрит на него с легкой насмешкой — Джено с интересом первооткрывателя изучает это выражение, которое прежде не видел на его лице.

— Ты совсем глупый? Я же сам тебя пригласил. Друзья же ходят друг к другу в гости, ты сам говорил.

Джено с готовностью кивает.

— Ходят. А еще вместе гуляют, играют в игры, делятся секретами, помогают друг другу…

— Надеюсь, — улыбается Ренджун, — я смогу стать тебе хорошим другом.

-6-

Госпожа Хуан действительно не возражает, когда узнает, что семья Ли хочет прийти к ним в гости, о чем и сообщает матери Джено, встречая их на пороге дома. Сам Джено вежливо кланяется и проскальзывает к мнущемуся за спиной мамы Ренджуну. Тот натянуто улыбается, когда Джено выталкивает его вперед.

— Мам, познакомься, это Ренджун! — Джено сияет улыбкой во всё лицо так, будто хвастается своим самым главным достижением, но, пожалуй, дружбу с Ренджуном действительно можно так назвать. Чтобы завоевать доверие этого мальчика, понадобилось несколько долгих недель, но Джено всегда был терпеливым ребёнком. И понимающим. В его классе тоже было несколько тихих и застенчивых ребят, которым удалось влиться в компанию одноклассников только спустя несколько лет учебы. Наверное, если бы Ренджун ходил в школу, с ним бы тоже было именно так. О, Джено правда хотел бы учиться с ним в одном классе. Они могли бы вместе болтать на переменах и делать домашку.  
Интересно, в каких предметах Ренджун наиболее силен, а какие даются ему хуже? Хорошо, что сегодня у него будет куча времени, чтобы расспросить обо всём, что он еще не знает о своем новом друге.

— Приятно познакомиться, Ренджуни, — улыбается госпожа Ли, — Джено много о тебе рассказывал. Всё никак не мог перестать болтать о том, с каким замечательным мальчиком познакомился, так что я очень рада тебя встретить.

Джено ойкает, когда острый локоток Ренджуна на удивление сильно врезается ему под ребра, и обиженно дует губы. Он ведь рассказывал исключительно хорошее!

Они убегают в комнату сразу после ужина — Джено абсолютно искренне признается госпоже Хуан, что никогда не пробовал настолько вкусной китайской еды — и оставляют родителей вести свои взрослые разговоры.

Комната Ренджуна похожа на него самого: сдержанная, аккуратная, но, если приглядеться, можно заметить, что она наполнена множеством самых разных мелочей.

— Вау, — Джено достает с полки, заставленной учебниками, большую книжку в твердой блестящей обложке, слишком явно выбивающуюся из расположившихся с ней по соседству книг, — у тебя серьезно есть даже астрономическая энциклопедия?

Джено плюхается прямо на пол, кладя книгу перед собой, и Ренджун, помедлив, садится рядом.

— Да. Она детская, мне её купили родители, когда я был сильно младше, но она интересная, и её легко читать, — Ренджун смеется. — Я же тогда ещё плохо знал корейский, так что рассматривал картинки и читал отдельные слова. Считай, научился читать по этой книге. А то раньше родители никак не могли заставить меня это сделать. Я всё никак не мог понять, как вы читаете слогами и буквами. Ведь зачем нужны буквы, когда можно выразить всё слово одним иероглифом?

Джено прыскает, но тоже задумывается: он впервые слышит подобное мнение, и, хоть оно и кажется ему странным, доля здравого смысла в этом есть.  
Возможно, именно поэтому Ренджун и думает по-другому? Не так как он и остальные знакомые Джено ребята?

— А книжку можешь взять почитать, — кивает Ренджун на энциклопедию в его руках. — В смысле… конечно, если ты хочешь. Разумеется, тебе это может быть не интересно, ты наверняка думаешь, что это глупо и скучно, и…

— Мне интересно! — с жаром перебивает его Джено. Он давно уже заметил у Ренджуна эту привычку начинать оправдываться сразу же, как только он что-то скажет, так что уже даже не придает этому значения. — Но еще интереснее мне было бы послушать тебя. Расскажи сам что-нибудь?

Ренджун теряется, явно не готовый к подобной просьбе, и Джено решает зайти с другой стороны.

— Ты ведь говорил, что у тебя есть телескоп? Можешь рассказать про свои любимые созвездия. Потому что единственное, которое я могу себе представить — это Большая Медведица.

Он неловко улыбается и как-то слишком резко понимает, насколько глупым чувствует себя рядом с Ренджуном. Который, кажется, загорается этой идеей, потому что с готовностью вытаскивает из стола бумагу и карандаш и ложится на пол, растягиваясь на животе.

— Да, Большую Медведицу правда знают все, — он с серьезным видом кивает и сосредоточенно выводит на листе знакомый Джено ковшик, — потому что её проще всего найти на небе. Рядом с ней нет никаких других ярких звезд, поэтому она сразу бросается в глаза. Хотя, конечно, есть Полярная звезда.

— Знаю, она самая яркая.

— Да, она очень яркая, — Ренджун рисует над большим ковшиком еще один, поменьше и перевернутый, — «звезда-компас». По ней всегда можно найти правильное направление и путь, например, если ты заблудился.

— Путеводная звезда, — улыбается Джено, глядя на рисунок, и Ренджун смеется в ответ.

— Можно и так сказать. А моё любимое созвездие… — он на секунду задумывается, покусывая карандаш, а затем снова начинает выводить что-то на бумаге. — Не то чтобы оно любимое… Но мне очень нравится легенда про него. Смотри, — Ренджун соединяет линиями несколько точек, — это Андромеда.  
Считается, что она была дочерью царя и царицы Эфиопии, которую они принесли в жертву чудовищу, чтобы спасти свою страну. Её привязали к скале и оставили умирать, но прилетел Персей на Пегасе и спас её. Их созвездия тоже есть, кстати. Но сам их найти на небе я не могу, — Ренджун поджимает губы, и Джено думает, что впервые встречает кого-то, кто так сокрушался бы из-за подобного. Хотя для него в принципе многое впервые: легенды о далеких созвездия, которые ему до поздней ночи рассказывает Ренджун; попытки разглядеть что-то в пусть детский и слабенький, но самый настоящий телескоп; собственный восторг, который он испытывает, когда видит Луну так близко.  
Ренджун выглядит ничуть не менее счастливым и обещает, что когда-нибудь обязательно покажет ему эти созвездия на настоящем небе, а не только на бумаге: и обеих Медведиц, и летний треугольник, и зимний с его Сириусом — самой яркой звездой на небе.

— То есть, Полярная звезда не самая яркая? — удивленно смотрит на него Джено, когда они уже лежат в кровати — ренджуновской, потому что запасной матрас его мама так и не смогла найти, за что очень извинялась.

— Неа. Просто её легче найти и по ней удобнее ориентироваться. А так Сириус намного ярче. Примерно в двадцать раз.

— Ничего себе, — выдыхает Джено.

Глаза уже давно привыкли к темноте, и он лежит, всматриваясь в очертания телескопа у незашторенного окна и в кусочек виднеющегося с кровати неба, пока не слышит, как начинает выравниваться дыхание свернувшегося рядом Ренджуна.

— Но всё равно мне Полярная звезда нравится больше.

— Что? — сонно бормочет Ренджун. — Почему? 

Джено улыбается и закрывает наконец глаза.

— Может, и не самая яркая из всех звезд на небе, но зато самая важная. Совсем как ты.

Он засыпает раньше, чем успевает услышать ответ.

-7-

> [OST: YURI - Butterfly](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WNQAABAaxAs1x2LKLbBxq?si=f61BcR__Q9ynxAPtRzkQog)  
> 

Когда Джено открывает глаза на следующее утро, Ренджуна рядом уже нет, но тот обнаруживается сразу же, стоит сесть на кровати и оглядеть комнату сонным взглядом.

— Доброе утро, — Ренджун улыбается и слезает со стула, на котором читал какую-то книжку. — Я хотел разбудить тебя к завтраку, но мама не разрешила, велела дать поспать. И почему к гостям отношение всегда лучше, чем к хозяевам.

Ренджун обиженно надувает губы, и Джено хихикает, поворачиваясь на бок к нему лицом и подкладывая под голову руку. Каждый раз, когда он ночует у Джемина, они просыпаются уже ближе к обеду и то только потому, что госпожа На расталкивает их, ругаясь на то, что они снова играли в приставку всю ночь. Жалобное «Ну маааам!» Джемина способно разжалобить кого угодно, кроме, собственно, его родной матери, так что их беспрекословно вытаскивали из постелей, кормили завтраком и отправляли делать уроки. Джено смотрит на книжку в руках Ренджуна.

— Что читаешь?

— Учебник по истории. Завтра придет учитель, а я так до сих пор и не осилил нужную главу, — он морщится. — Ненавижу запоминать имена и даты.

— А ты попробуй представить, что эти параграфы — это те легенды о созвездиях, которые ты рассказывал мне вчера. Подумай о том, что это просто истории, случившиеся когда-то давно с какими-то людьми и дошедшие до наших дней, — Джено потягивается и садится на кровати. — Давай я сейчас пойду умываться, а когда вернусь, ты расскажешь мне какую-нибудь из этих историй, хорошо?

Он не обращает внимания на полный недоверия взгляд, потому что знает: этот способ работает. Когда-то его самого научили этой хитрости, так что он будет только рад, если это поможет и Ренджуну тоже. Тот удивляет его тем, что не отрывается от учебника даже во время завтрака, который госпожа Хуан снова ставит на стол, чтобы «Джено покушал». Уже поевший до этого с родителями Ренджун сидит вместе с ним за компанию, и Джено думает, что это мило. Да, он чувствует себя слишком в гостях, но это всё равно мило.

Они совершают уже привычный ритуал прогулки до площадки, и Ренджун действительно пересказывает ему практически целую главу про короля Тэджо, увлеченно раскачиваясь на качелях. Он выглядит настолько беззаботным и счастливым, что Джено не удерживается.

— А поехали к мосту?

Ренджун тормозит кроссовками о землю, так что из-под подошв летит пыль, и удивленно оборачивается к нему.

— Что?.. Я… не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

Улыбка медленно тает на чужих губах, и это совсем не нравится Джено.

— Да брось. Погода отличная, да и мне совсем не хочется возвращаться домой и учить уроки. И я обещаю, что довезу тебя в целости, тебе нечего бояться, правда.

— В смысле довезешь? — Ренджун озадаченно хмурит брови и только потом, кажется, понимает. — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы поехали на одном велосипеде?

— Разумеется, — Джено отвечает ему не менее озадаченным взглядом. — Ты же не думал, что я заставлю тебя ехать самому? — Ренджун неловко опускает голову, и Джено понимает, что именно так тот, вероятно, и подумал. — Это не так уж и близко, на самом деле. Но к обеду точно вернемся.

— Если ты правда хочешь, — осторожно кивает Ренджун, — то я тоже не против.

Джено моментально приободряется и хватает его за руку, чтобы утащить к выходу с площадки.

— Тогда ты иди предупреди родителей, а я сгоняю за великом и вернусь. Я мигом! Встретимся здесь же через десять минут, окей?

Джено убегает, даже не дождавшись ответа, но через десять минут Ренджун действительно ждет его в условленном месте, только теперь у него на голове кепка, а за спиной рюкзак.

— Садись, — Джено кивает на багажник, — лицом или боком — это уже как тебе удобнее, но главное, держись крепче.

— За что? — сдавленно пищит Ренджун, и Джено смеется.

— Лучше всего за меня: по крайней мере, так я почувствую, если ты свалишься, — широко распахнутые глаза Ренджуна выглядят хоть и забавно, но всё же слишком жалобно, и Джено решает больше его не пугать. — Да шучу я, шучу, Ренджуни, расслабься. Я буду ехать медленно, и никто не свалится, окей? Когда я рядом, тебе точно не нужно бояться, хорошо?

— Да. Хорошо.

Джено чувствует, как его толстовку сжимают: осторожно, но крепко, и отталкивается второй ногой от земли, на пробу делая несколько первых поворотов педалей. Везти Ренджуна оказывается ничуть не сложнее, чем того же Джемина, даже проще, и не только потому, что тот удивительно легкий, но и потому, что почти не шевелится и не нарушает равновесие, облегчая задачу им обоим.

Они пересекают их район почти за четверть часа, и нельзя сказать, что местность здесь особо живописная, но Джено просто нравится уезжать подальше от дома. В такие моменты он чувствует себя более взрослым и самостоятельным для своих лет, особенно сейчас, с Ренджуном за спиной, доверчиво цепляющимся за него.

Он тормозит, когда они подъезжают к пологому склону берега, и поворачивается к своему пассажиру.

— Приехали. Конечная.

— Что это за место? — с любопытством оглядывается по сторонам Ренджун, пока Джено отбуксовывает велосипед в сторону.

— Ничего особенного, — он пожимает плечами и хлопает по земле рядом с собой, предлагая сесть. — Просто как-то случайно заехал сюда, когда катался по городу. Здесь прикольно. А вон там находится моя школа, — машет Джено куда- то себе за спину, — не верится, что осталось учиться там всего полгода.

— Угум, — мычит Ренджун и растягивается прямо на траве, подкладывая руки под голову.

— А ты?

— Что я?

— Ну… Собираешься в среднюю школу? Мы могли бы даже пойти в одну! Думаю, это было бы весело…

Слова вырываются у Джено случайно, но он так часто об этом думал, что ничего не может с собой поделать. Да и ему правда интересно, что думает об этом его друг.

— Не знаю, — Ренджун вытягивает руку к небу и смотрит на солнце сквозь пальцы. — Мы ещё не говорили об этом с родителями. Но думаю, пойти в школу бы было неплохо. Судя по твоим рассказам, там правда здорово, — Джено улыбается и с готовностью кивает, глядя на него. — Да и я не хочу сидеть дома до конца жизни. Я там скоро помру от скуки.

— Не волнуйся, — толкает его ногой Джено, — я тебя спасу.

Ренджун заливается смехом и садится, с любопытством глядя на него.

— Как?

— Как Персей спас Андромеду. Не знаю, пока, правда, какое чудовище мне предстоит победить.

Плечи Ренджуна вздрагивают от едва сдерживаемого хохота, когда он прячет лицо в ладонях.

— Боюсь, как у Персея не получится, — наконец замечает он, успокоившись. — У него был Пегас. К тому же, Андромеду потом отдали ему в жены. А я всё же не девчонка.

Джено серьезно задумывается, закусывая губу. И почему все сказки и легенды заканчиваются так банально? Дискриминация какая-то. Он хмуро разглядывает речку перед ними еще несколько минут, чувствуя на себе выжидающий взгляд Ренджуна, а затем резко встает и с улыбкой протягивает ему руку, помогая подняться.

— Всё очень просто. Если существующие легенды нам не подходят, мы сделаем иначе.

— Как?

— Придумаем свою.

-8-

Они больше не возвращаются к этой теме, но чем ближе зима, тем чаще Джено замечает, что Ренджун становится всё более беспокойным и рассеянным.

— Что-то случилось? — решается всё же уточнить в один из дней Джено, когда они сидят на уже привычном месте на берегу, внезапно сильно полюбившемся Ренджуну. Тот просит иногда привозить его сюда, чтобы молча посидеть, чертя что-то в блокноте, пока Джено рядом делает домашнее задание. Когда земля промерзла, они начали брать с собой теплый плед и термосы: с чаем для Джено и с горячей водой для Ренджуна.

Вот и сейчас тот сидел, выпуская в воздух облачка пара раз в несколько минут: один вздох — одно тающее в прохладном воздухе облачко. Когда их количество переваливает за десять, Джено не выдерживает.

— Нет. Просто уже декабрь. Я всегда ложусь в больницу в это время. Привет, очередные две недели взаперти.

— Ты… — Джено ошеломлённо хлопает глазами, откладывая учебник. — Ничего серьезного ведь, верно?

— Да, — Ренджун чуть заметно морщится. — И даже ничего интересного. Просто куча анализов, обследований и таблеток. Лишь бы соседи по палате адекватные попались.

— Я буду писать тебе каждый день. И звонить. Если хочешь.

Джено улыбается в ответ на благодарную улыбку Ренджуна и очередное облачко пара из приоткрытого рта и натягивает шарф ему на нос. Ренджун мужественно отбивается, но смеется, прежде чем продолжить.

— Помнишь, ты пару месяцев назад спрашивал меня, хочу ли я поступить в школу?

Этот вопрос не требовал ответа, потому что, конечно же, Джено помнил. Как помнил и о том, что друг тогда, кажется, выглядел не очень-то воодушевленным.

— В общем, мама сказала, что если это обследование не покажет никаких ухудшений, то я смогу туда пойти.

— Серьезно?!

Джено не верит, что Ренджун это сказал. Сказал, что в следующим году они смогут вместе пойти в школу. Конечно, даже если этого не произойдет, их дружба не изменится, потому что они и так большую часть времени проводят вместе, иногда даже за уроками, хоть они у них и разные. Но Джено всегда готов объяснить Ренджуну что-то непонятное в корейском и математике, даже если сам её не очень любит, хоть и понимает, а Ренджун в обмен пересказывает материал из учебников про окружающий мир намного более интересно, чем описывает его сам автор. Заниматься вместе намного легче и увлекательнее, так что да, определенно это не изменилось бы, но… Это ж сколько дополнительных совместных воспоминаний можно создать за три года в одной школе! Они смогут вместе ходить на уроки и возвращаться домой, обсуждать школьные события, а ведь ещё будет куча разных конкурсов и фестивалей!..  
Джено действительно уже не может этого дождаться.

— Да. Но ты пока не радуйся особо, — остужает его пыл Ренджун. — Это всё ещё не точно. Кто знает, что скажут врачи.

Он хмурится, но Джено, двигаясь ближе, сжимает его в объятиях, едва не роняя на землю под своим весом, и категорично мотает головой.

— Они скажут, что с тобой всё замечательно, вот увидишь!

— Да, если я доживу до больницы, — хрипит Ренджун. — Пусти, раздавишь!

Джено смеется и поправляет тому сбившуюся шапку, но только для того, чтобы после этого снова обнять. На этот раз Ренджун больше не вырывается.

Джено выполняет своё обещание и действительно пишет каждый день и звонит — строго до девяти вечера, чтобы Ренджуна не ругали за то, что тот не спит после отбоя. Отсутствие друга рядом чувствуется внезапно как-то слишком сильно. Казалось бы, в этом ничего необычного: если Джемин болеет и не ходит в школу, Джено тоже отчаянно скучает на уроках, потому что без лучшего друга рядом грустно, не с кем поменяться половиной ланча, как они обычно делают, и обсудить прохождения новых игр. Отсутствие Ренджуна ощущается по-другому: нехваткой уютного молчания, забавных китайских словечек, которые Ренджун до сих пор иногда вставляет в речь, и разговоров на темы, о которых Джено раньше даже никогда не задумывался. Это получается как-то само собой: Ренджун просто что-то говорит, частенько даже не обращая внимания на то, слушает ли его Джено, а тот слушает, цепляется за какое-нибудь случайно оброненное слово или вопрос и уходит в свои мысли. Из которых его вырывает тот же Ренджун, смотря иногда взволнованно, иногда — насмешливо, бывает, что и обиженно, а Джено улыбается и думает, что Ренджун действительно слишком странный. Для этой жизни, для своих неполных двенадцати лет и для самого Джено.

И теперь, когда Ренджун в больнице, а Джено дома, этой уже привычной странности слишком не хватает, и жизнь кажется чересчур обычной, и уроки снова не учатся. А у них ведь тест завтра. Ужасно.

_«Ренджун-а, — со вздохом набирает Джено сообщение, — ты свободен?»_

Ответ приходит через пару минут.

_«Не совсем. Скоро придет медсестра. А что такое?»_

_«Я надеялся, что ты поможешь мне подготовиться к контрольной»_

Он дуется, даже если Ренджун не видит сейчас выражение его лица, хотя наверняка может об этом догадываться.

_«Ли Джено, ты что, не в состоянии сам прочитать книжку?»_

Джено фыркает и кривится, молча передразнивая. Это то немногое, что изменилось в их отношениях за уже почти неделю, проведенную порознь. Обычно всегда спокойный и немного робкий в общении Ренджун, оказывается, куда реже стеснялся шутить и язвить в процессе переписки, и Джено к собственному приятному удивлению открывает для себя эту его сторону. Он не уверен, открыл ли для себя её Ренджун тоже только сейчас или всегда о ней знал, но Джено было приятно думать, что так открывается этот мальчишка только ему.

_«Ну Ренджууун»_

_«А, фиг с тобой. Я позвоню вечером»_

И действительно звонит, и рассказывает и о неприятных процедурах, и о том, что мама не смогла приехать, и о том, что небо снова затянуто облаками.  
Последнее Джено замечает и сам, потому что после ужина валялся на кровати в ожидании звонка друга и в бесполезных попытках разглядеть хоть одну звезду, но так и не увидел никакой, даже самой яркой. Интересно, Ренджуну из его палаты видно тот же самый кусочек неба, что и ему, или всё же другой?

— Так что там с твоим тестом? — сжаливается всё же Ренджун, и Джено улыбается в трубку.

— Я уже всё запомнил, но ты можешь меня проверить. Не хочу, чтобы родители накануне праздника беспокоились еще и о моих оценках. Джемину, например, пообещали отобрать приставку.

— Тебе это не грозит, — успокаивает его Ренджун, — ты умный.

Джено мычит в ответ что-то смущенно-невнятное, потому что не такой уж он и умный, просто у него получается хорошо учиться, а если получается, то почему бы и нет?  
Ренджун болтает с ним до самого отбоя, и уже под конец, когда они почти прощаются, Джено радостно вскрикивает, прилипая носом к окну.

— Что такое?

— Облака растянулись. И — ух ты, звезд так много!

— Да, — в голосе Ренджуна слышна улыбка, — я тоже их вижу.

-9-

Ренджуна выписывают практически накануне Рождества, в то самое время, когда взрослые заняты подготовкой к приближающимся праздникам, а дети — сдачей промежуточных тестов. Джено же занят выбором подарка для Ренджуна, потому что, как назло, в голову ничего не приходит. Он знает, что друг любит рисовать и читать; любит звезды на небе и клубничное молоко; любит, когда ветер в лицо от взмывающих вверх качелей или езды на велосипеде. Джено, оказывается, так много знает о нем, но это совершенно не помогает определиться с подарком. Он мог бы попросить маму купить какую- нибудь книжку или набор красок или сходить с родителями в магазин и, толкаясь среди других посетителей, выбрать милые теплые шапку и шарф, но всё это кажется таким… безжизненным? Джено сам не знает почему, но ему хочется придумать что-то, что нельзя просто пойти и купить в магазине в любой момент. Что-то, что напоминало бы Ренджуну о том, что в этом году у него появился первый друг — напоминало бы даже через кучу лет, когда друзей у него будет уже много и, возможно, появится даже кто-то более близкий.

— О чем ты задумался? — толкает его плечом Ренджун, когда они уже в третий раз оказываются у его дома. Они вышли погулять, но сидеть на одном месте холодно, а идти куда-то — уже поздно, поэтому они просто дошли до дома Джено, после чего Джено вызвался проводить Ренджуна обратно, а затем они слишком увлеклись обсуждением какого-то аниме и опять дошли до дома Джено, а теперь вот, наконец, снова вернулись в исходную точку.

— О подарках, — со вздохом озвучивает Джено частичную правду: врать он не любит да и просто не умеет. — Вот ты, например, что попросил у родителей?

Надежда на то, что друг невзначай признается, о чем мечтает, едва успевает зародиться в сердце, как тут же оказывается разбита вдребезги.

— Ничего, — просто отвечает Ренджун, и Джено изумленно хлопает глазами.

— Ничего?

— Ничего, — тот кивает и неловко трет перчаткой нос, — я… не очень люблю что-то у них просить.

— Но почему?! — подобное никак не укладывается у Джено в голове. — Это ведь праздник! Все дарят друг другу подарки!

— Да, конечно, они мне что-нибудь подарят. И я буду этому очень рад. Просто они и так слишком много делают для меня. Наверняка тратят много денег на лекарства. Я не хочу просить у них что-то еще. Хотя нет… кое-что я в этом году всё же попросил.

— И что же? 

Ренджун улыбается.

— Разрешение пойти в школу. Конечно, это зависит не только от них, но… Это будет лучший подарок, потому что это единственное желание, которое у меня есть.

Джено смотрит на чужую мечтательную улыбку, на торчащие из-под шапки волосы и покрасневший кончик носа, и думает, что Ренджун действительно один такой на всей планете. Единственный мальчик на Земле, который мечтает о школе в качестве новогоднего подарка. Любой другой скорее пожелал бы, чтобы она исчезла навсегда из его жизни, и Джено уверен, что если расскажет сегодня вечером Джемину об этом, тот посмеется и снова назовет Ренджуна странным.  
Поэтому Джено решает, что никому ни о чем рассказывать не будет, и просто кивает в ответ.

— И оно обязательно сбудется.

После того вечера и слов Ренджуна про подарок Джено начинает переживать ещё больше, потому что понимает: нет ничего, что он мог бы сделать особенного, будучи ребёнком. Конечно, можно нарисовать открытку или смастерить что-то своими руками, но Джено был в этом, откровенно говоря, не слишком силен, а дарить ерунду просто для галочки не хотелось. Да, он знает, что главное не подарок, а внимание, родители с малых лет объяснили ему эту простую истину, и, кажется, Ренджун считает так же. И именно поэтому Джено решает, что лучшим подарком для него станет не вещь, а эмоции. Впечатления. Ренджун всегда умудрялся восхищаться самыми простыми вещами, так что это не будет сложно, но главное — Джено знает самую большую страсть друга. И собирается этим воспользоваться.

Самое сложное в его плане — уговорить маму. Выпросить у родителей разрешение отпустить ребёнка ночью не пойми куда не так уж легко, и Джено это прекрасно понимает, но решает попробовать. Потому что без согласия мамы вторую часть плана ему тем более не выполнить, а это означает провал всего.  
Так что он, несмотря на ожидаемый первый отказ, долго объясняет ей, что, почему и зачем он хочет сделать, даже показывает на карте место, куда собирается поехать, и виснет на шее до тех пор, пока родительница с тяжким вздохом всё же не соглашается.

— Почему бы тебе просто не купить подарок, как Джемину?

— Мам, ты не понимаешь, — хмурится Джено. — Ренджун — это другое.

Она на это лишь прячет улыбку, которую Джено всё же замечает, и треплет его по волосам.

— Так ты поговоришь с его мамой?

— Поговорю.

— И насчет школы тоже?

— И насчет школы. Джено, ради бога, умывайся и спать, тебя ж снова утром не добудишься.

Джено думает, что у него лучшая мама на свете.

Потому что все эти его бесконечные просьбы определенно стоили тех недоверия и изумления в глазах Ренджуна, открывшего ему дверь поздно вечером спустя несколько дней.

— Джено? — он непонимающе оглядывает его с головы до ног. Кажется, только широкая улыбка, которую Джено никак не может сдержать, не дает Ренджуну всерьез забеспокоиться. — Ты чего так поздно?

— Я пришел подарить тебе твой подарок.

— Сейчас? — скепсис на лице Ренджуна медленно, но верно вытесняет растерянность. — Ты не мог подождать несколько дней до Нового года?

Джено мотает головой и, разворачивая Ренджуна за плечи, настойчиво подталкивает вглубь квартиры.

— Не мог. Так что иди собирайся и не спорь, — и добавляет чуть тише, — ну пожалуйста.

Ренджун вздыхает и снова поворачивается к нему, глядя уже более серьезно, и Джено кажется, что он видит даже тень сожаления в чужих глазах.

— Джено… Я бы правда не хотел тебе отказывать, но уже действительно поздно. Меня никуда не отпустят в такое время, даже к тебе домой.

Джено улыбается как можно более невинно, даже если выходит у него не очень, и бросает невзначай:

— Вообще-то, отпустят. Твои родители в курсе и ничуть не возражают, — Ренджун смотрит всё ещё недоверчиво, и Джено дуется. — Не веришь — иди спроси.

Ренджун действительно уходит, чтобы вернуться через пару минут, налетая на него и практически сбивая с ног.

— Как тебе это удалось?!

Он в порыве эмоций хватает его за руки, и Джено довольно жмурится. Такого Ренджуна, с горящими восторгом глазами, сбившимся дыханием и раскрасневшимся от волнения лицом он видит впервые и старается впитать выражение чужого лица до последней черточки. Потому что Джено уверен, что, когда Ренджун увидит свой подарок, оно будет именно таким, но в темноте он этого не заметит.

— Секрет фирмы. А теперь иди одевайся, мне уже жарко тебя ждать.

Когда они наконец выходят на улицу и Ренджун замечает стоящий у дома велосипед, глаза его округляются ещё больше.

— Хочешь сказать, что нам придется куда-то… ехать? Джено… что ты задумал?

— Так я тебе и сказал, — фыркает Джено. — Какой это будет сюрприз иначе? Ренджун вздыхает, но всё же садится сзади, привычно обхватывая его руками, хотя теперь, зимой, из-за объемных курток это делать уже не так удобно, и молчит почти всю дорогу, не донимая больше вопросами. Озарение снисходит на него, только когда он узнает наконец знакомую дорогу.

— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься утопить меня в реке. Потому что я не умею плавать, если что, — на всякий случай предупреждает Ренджун, даже не пытаясь скрыть просачивающиеся в голос нотки сарказма.

— Не смотри ты на эту реку, — Джено останавливается, чтобы привычно спустить велосипед по лестнице. Дома остаются позади сверху, и теперь справа, слева и перед ними — сплошной открывающийся взору простор, безо всяких фонарей и возвышающихся над головами зданий. — Лучше посмотри наверх.

И Ренджун смотрит. Смотрит и, кажется, понимает. Он медленно садится прямо на землю, и Джено торопится достать из рюкзака плед.

— Офигеть, — единственное, что может сказать Ренджун спустя несколько долгих минут молчания. — Офигеть, Джено…

Джено сам следует его примеру и тоже поднимает голову к зимнему небу, усыпанному, кажется, тысячами звезд, которых обычно не замечаешь на улице. Им повезло: ночь выдалась на удивление удачной и безоблачной, и Джено рад, что не зря подгадывал именно этот день.

— Извини, что пришлось сделать подарок раньше праздника, — на всякий случай всё же поясняет он, — но у меня не было выбора.

Джено, правда, не очень уверен, что Ренджун его слушает и вообще слышит. Тот сидит, запрокинув голову и не отрывая взгляд от звезд, и Джено готов поклясться, что видит, как блестят его глаза.

— Знаешь, — в конце концов всё же нарушает тишину Ренджун, — это действительно первый раз, когда я вижу небо ночью вот так. Оно такое огромное, и меня прямо сейчас совершенно ничего от него не отделяет… Странно думать о таком, да? Мне кажется, чем дольше я на него смотрю, тем сильнее проваливаюсь. Такое чувство, что еще немного — и закружится голова и я упаду туда… Не слушай меня, я несу бред, но просто… вау, это правда самый невероятный подарок из всех, что мне когда-либо делали. Спасибо, Джено.

Ренджун наконец поворачивается к нему и берет за руку, сжимая ладонь своими замерзшими пальцами.

— И раз уж у нас есть такой шанс… Помнишь, я когда-то обещал тебе показать все созвездия, которые смогу найти?

Джено, конечно, помнил, даже если сейчас кажется, что это было давным-давно, а не всего лишь несколько месяцев назад, когда Ренджун, так же сидя рядом с ним, рассказывал красивые легенды. Они всплывают в памяти Джено одна за другой, пока Ренджун учит его искать каждого из этих героев: найти Полярную звезду, затем Большую Медведицу, потом уже от неё перевести взгляд выше, мысленно соединить три точки… У Джено выходит, разумеется, не сразу, и Ренджун пробует объяснять наглядно, рисуя в воздухе разные фигуры, и сам же смеется от того, как это глупо. Но Джено всё равно смотрит и улыбается.

Звёздам и Ренджуну.


	2. Лебедь и Лира

-10-

— Ренджуни, малыш, собирайся, пора выходить! Ты же не хочешь опоздать? И чтобы Джено опоздал из-за тебя?

Ренджун влетает в коридор под взволнованный голос мамы, на ходу натягивая форменный пиджак. Он не виноват, что переживает так сильно, что вместо сборов утром ему пришлось какое-то время просто сидеть на постели, комкая в дрожащих пальцах одеяло и пытаясь взять себя в руки. В груди неприятно кололо, и он знал, что прямо сейчас его пульс колеблется на опасно высокой границе, но не собирался обращать на это внимание. Ренджун не планировал провести всю жизнь, лишая себя эмоций и красок внешнего мира. Он не хрустальный, он не рассыпется всего лишь из-за какого-то волнения, пусть даже и слишком сильного. Сильного настолько, что потеют ладони, а обувь не получается зашнуровать с первого раза.

— Ну наконец-то! — выдыхает Джено, когда Ренджун всё же выбегает из дома и останавливается рядом с другом, виновато улыбаясь. Но тот, кажется, совершенно не злится, только поправляет ему завернувшийся воротник и кивает на багажник. — Не переживай, успеем. Время ещё есть.

Ренджун привычно устраивается сзади, крепко обхватывая Джено за талию. В этот самый момент он испытывает бесконечную благодарность, что хотя бы из- за опоздания действительно может не волноваться, для этого хватает и других поводов. Если Джено говорит, что они успеют, значит, так и есть. Ренджун верит ему сильнее, чем кому-либо в этом мире, хотя бы потому, что за почти девять месяцев их дружбы Джено не подвел его ни разу. Ренджун знал, что неважно, плохо ему, больно ли или страшно, Джено останется рядом, не будет осуждать или смеяться и сделает всё, чтобы помочь. И это единственная мысль, которая помогает ему чуть успокоиться и поверить в то, что новой, школьной жизни действительно не стоит бояться. Если даже его родители поверили в это, то он тем более сможет.

— Боишься? — будто услышав его мысли, Джено бросает быстрый взгляд из-за плеча, и Ренджун недовольно бьет его кулаком по спине. Единственный минус оказавшихся столь неожиданными для них обоих, но удивительно крепких уз — тебя читают, будто открытую книгу.

— Вот ещё, — ворчит он, но пальцы на пиджаке Джено сжимает чуть сильнее. — Просто немного волнуюсь.

— Хорошо, — кивает Джено и добавляет. — Я вообще-то тоже волнуюсь. Для меня это первый день в новой школе тоже.

«Для меня это в принципе первый день в школе», — хочется сказать Ренджуну, но он этого не делает. Потому что иначе это будет выглядеть так, словно переживания Джено кажутся ему неважными, а это совершенно не так. Наоборот: Джено редко говорит о том, что его волнует, и тем сильнее Ренджун ценит сейчас этот момент откровения.

— Всё будет хорошо, — ободряюще улыбается он, даже если друг, внимательно смотрящий на дорогу, не может этого видеть. — Тебя невозможно не любить, так что ты точно заведешь кучу друзей. Ну и к тому же, — Ренджун хмыкает, вспоминая об этом, — у тебя всё ещё есть Джемин.

Если быть честным с самим собой, то стоит признать, что На Джемин, будучи лучшим другом Джено, как раз и является одной из причин того, почему Ренджун нервничает так сильно. Ещё с самой первой встречи, когда Ренджун отклонил приглашение поиграть с остальными мальчишками в футбол, у него появилось чувство, что Джемин его невзлюбил. И вряд ли рост количества времени, которое Джено начал проводить в компании Ренджуна, мог поспособствовать росту любви к нему Джемина. Хотя, конечно же, Ренджун очень надеется, что ошибается, потому что Джемин ждет их у ворот школы, и начинать первый учебный день с ссоры с одноклассником очень не хочется.

— Ну наконец-то, — недовольно ноет Джемин, когда они слезают с велосипеда и идут к парковке. — Чего вы так долго?

Ренджун готовится к тому, что Джено расскажет правду о том, что в их задержке виноват именно он, но тот лишь отмахивается от вопроса с коротким «были дела» и цепляет замок к велосипеду.

— Познакомьтесь лучше с Ренджуном. А то вы так и не сделали этого нормально.

— Да мы знакомы, — хмыкает Джемин, но, к удивлению Ренджуна, поворачивается к нему и протягивает руку. — Привет. Честно, когда Джено сказал, что ты будешь учиться с нами, я не сразу поверил. Но теперь вижу, что он и правда не просто выдавал желаемое за действительное.

Джено отвешивает ему легкий подзатыльник, Джемин довольно хихикает, а Ренджун чувствует, как волнение потихоньку отпускает. Да, ему до сих пор не верится, что он на ближайшие три года учащийся этой школы. У него не укладывается это в голове ни сейчас, когда они втроем идут в класс, ни потом во время занятий, когда знакомятся с учителями и новыми одноклассниками, ни после, когда возвращаются домой, делясь впечатлениями от прошедшего дня.  
Джемин сворачивает чуть раньше них, и Ренджун хочет было сказать, чтобы Джено ехал к себе, он и сам в состоянии дойти, но тот упрямо стоит на своем.

— Я обещал твоей маме доставить тебя домой, так что я это сделаю, — отрезает Джено, и Ренджун чувствует, как вспыхивают щеки.

— А меня вы не спросили? Я не умру и не развалюсь, если буду ходить в школу самостоятельно и без твоего присмотра.

Джено подозрительно молчит и ничего не отвечает на подобный выпад, и к тому моменту, как они подъезжают к его дому, Ренджун уже успевает пожалеть о столь резких словах.

— Прости…

— Тебе правда так неприятно?..

Они начинают говорить одновременно, тут же смущенно прерываясь на полуслове. Ренджун отводит взгляд и тяжело вздыхает, понимая, что должен сказать первым.

— Извини. Я не хочу выглядеть неблагодарным. И я знаю, что это именно твои родители убедили моих отпустить меня в школу. Под твою ответственность. Не удивляйся так, — хмыкает Ренджун, бросая всё же на Джено короткий взгляд, — даже если ты мне об этом не рассказывал, это не значит, что я не в курсе. Но я правда не собираюсь быть тебе обузой. Разве я не хотел пойти в школу для того, чтобы жить нормальной жизнью? Меня и так гиперопекают дома, я не хочу, чтобы этим занимался ещё и ты.

Джено вздыхает и пинает задником кроссовка колесо велосипеда.

— Я помню. И да, я действительно обещал твоим родителям, что буду присматривать за тобой. Но ты не думал, что это из-за того, что я тоже чувствую за тебя ответственность? Разве это не естественно — переживать за друзей? Ты бы не вел себя точно так же, если бы мы поменялись местами?

Ренджун пристыженно кивает. Конечно, он знает, что Джено говорит правильные вещи, но всё равно ничего не может поделать с тем, что просто хочет чувствовать себя нормальным. Таким же, как остальные дети. Хочет, чтобы к нему относились как к равному, хотя бы в школе, раз уж дома это невозможно. Но с другой стороны, в данной ситуации есть своя польза.

— Хорошо, — всё же соглашается он, слегка дергая уголками губ. — Я не буду спорить с тем, чтобы ты подвозил меня в школу. В конце концов, любой, кто вынужден добираться пешком, мечтал бы о подобном, да? Будет крайним расточительством с моей стороны отказываться от такой возможности.

На лице Джено снова появляется улыбка, и Ренджун успокаивается: кажется, тот не держит на него обиды. Он закидывает на плечо рюкзак и уже направляется к дому, но в последний момент оборачивается, окликая собирающегося отъезжать друга.

— Джено!

— М?

— Спасибо.

-11-

Ренджун действительно чувствует себя счастливым и даже почти нормальным: к нему хорошо относятся одноклассники и учителя, многие из которых приходят в восторг, когда узнают, что все свои достаточно глубокие для среднестатистического ребёнка знания он приобрел на домашнем обучении. Его часто ставят в пример, но всё, что Ренджуну хочется сделать в такие моменты, так это спрятаться под парту или провалиться сквозь землю — что угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать на себе многочисленные взгляды. Почему-то кажется, что чем больше его хвалят взрослые, тем сильнее ненавидят другие дети. Он не хочет выделяться. Он не хочет привлекать к себе внимания. Он просто хочет быть таким же, как и другие, не хуже и не лучше. Спустя несколько недель Ренджун даже отбрасывает неловкость и подходит к учителям с просьбой не выделять его работы, но те, кажется, не понимают. «Своими успехами надо гордиться», — говорят они, и в тот момент Ренджун понимает: до взрослых людей ребёнку никогда не достучаться.

Одноклассники, правда, не проявляют враждебности, наоборот: просят помочь с домашним заданием в лучшем случае, в худшем — дать списать. Ренджун ненавидит это сильнее всего, боится, но всё равно хмурится и собирает все свои силы, чтобы отказать. Страшно ли ему? Безумно. Но он всё ещё не готов идти против своих принципов. Джено с Джемином считают, что он придает слишком большое значение какой-то домашке, а Ренджуну хочется выть от отчаяния.  
Потому что если для кого-то это «какая-то домашка», то для него это его личные потраченные силы и время, и он не понимает, почему должен делиться этим с кем-то. Он корит себя, считает неправильным и жадным и винит во всем домашнее обучение: он не привык к правилам жизни в настолько большом коллективе. Хотя не то чтобы этот самый коллектив был сильно в нем заинтересован. Да, Ренджуна не обижали, но и в свою компанию не звали, хотя Ренджун и сам особо не рвался. Ему хватало Джено, который проводил с ним всё своё свободное время, и Джемина, который если и не стал ему другом, то, по крайней мере, оказался вторым (и единственным) человеком после Джено, к которому Ренджун мог обратиться в случае чего.

Он правда старается быть хорошим одноклассником, учеником и сыном, молча проглатывая всё, лишь бы не доставлять никому проблем, но однажды всё же не выдерживает: его бросает в пот, когда учитель зачитывает перед всем классом его сочинение, которое он даже не слышит. В ушах звенит и в глазах темнеет, он выпадает в какой-то момент из реальности и осознает себя уже только в слезах выбегающим из класса. Он слышит голос учителя, зовущего его по имени, крик за спиной и чужие шаги, но не оборачивается, практически вслепую влетая в туалет. И только когда понимает, что перед ним тупик, садится прямо на пол, переставая сдерживать кажущиеся слишком громкими среди кафельных стен судорожные всхлипы.

— Ренджуни… Ренджуни, посмотри на меня.

Он разлепляет мокрые ресницы, только когда чувствует прикосновение теплых пальцев к лицу, совершенно пропустив момент, когда оказывается в туалете не один. Хотя ему не нужно даже открывать глаза, чтобы догадаться, кто сейчас сидит рядом с ним, но он всё же делает это, потому что его просят.

— Успокойся. Всё хорошо, ты в порядке. Слышишь?

Ренджун слышит, но мысли в голове мечутся, наскакивая одна на другую.

«Теперь меня возненавидят… влетит от учителя… всё расскажут родителям… я опозорился перед всеми… как теперь вернуться в класс… я сейчас задохнусь…» Не получается уже даже всхливывать, потому что за судорожным глубоким вдохом идет лишь слабый короткий выдох, Ренджун отчаянно пытается взять себя в руки и дышать чаще, чтобы успокоиться, но лишь впадает в панику, когда понимает, что у него совершенно ничего не выходит. В голове сплошной белый шум, в груди тяжесть, а в пальцах, которыми он судорожно вцепляется в запястья Джено, неконтролируемая дрожь. Хочется просто исчезнуть с лица земли, лишь бы это всё уже закончилось, но при мысли о том, что он может умереть прямо здесь, становится лишь еще более страшно. «Что подумает мама… что подумает мама, боже…»

На него накатывает новой волной рыданий, на которые у него уже даже нет сил, и он просто падает вперед, головой на плечо Джено, и только тогда замечает висящий за спиной друга собственный рюкзак. Он кое-как дотягивается до кармана, доставая блистер с таблетками и термос с водой. У него нет сил сопротивляться, когда Джено тянет его на себя, помогая подняться и сделать несколько шагов.

— Пойдем, я отведу тебя к медсестре. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Так, будто сердце сейчас из груди выскочит.

Голова кажется слишком тяжелой, а тело, наоборот, ватным, и если бы Джено практически не тащил его на себе, Ренджун сомневается, что вообще дошел бы до медпункта. Медсестра охает, тут же укладывая его на койку, и задает Джено какие-то вопросы, к которым Ренджун не прислушивается. Он просто надеется, что, когда придет в себя, не обнаружит рядом недовольных родителей и учителей, которые скажут, что он не умеет себя вести и не готов к учебе в школе. Эта мысль заставляет сжаться в клубок и сжать подушку до побелевших костяшек, кусая вторую руку до крови, чтобы сдержать последний отчаянный вой.

Первое, о чем думает Ренджун, открывая глаза: рядом с ним действительно нет ни учителей, ни родителей, и он думает, было, что прошло всего несколько минут, но, судя по часам на стене напротив, уроки уже давно закончились. За дверью слышатся голоса, но слишком тихие, чтобы он мог их различить.

— Ренджун-а… Ты проснулся? Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Джено? — удивленно и всё ещё сонно моргает Ренджун. — Ты что, не ходил на занятия?

— Ходил, мне не разрешили здесь остаться. Но как только они закончились, я вернулся сюда.

Джено улыбается, а Ренджуна снова затапливает чувством страха и виной, но у него уже нет на них сил. Поэтому он просто ложится обратно, поворачиваясь на бок и закрывая глаза, прячась от чужого взволнованного взгляда.

— Прости за это всё. Я сам не знаю, что это было.

— Нервный срыв, — тут же отзывается Джено. — Во всяком случае, я слышал, как медсестра говорила об этом классной руководительнице. Она, кстати, позвонила твоим родителям, так что они скоро должны тебя забрать.

Ренджун мысленно стонет. Вот что-что, а видеть их сейчас он хочет в последнюю очередь. Мама снова начнет переживать и наверняка скажет, что школа была плохой идеей, что он не справился и теперь должен забыть о ней. Ренджун не хочет. Несмотря на всё произошедшее за эти недели, он правда не хочет сдаваться так рано. Это лишь одна трудность, нельзя же убегать от них всю жизнь.

— Джено, — зовет Ренджун, и тот пересаживается со стула на край койки. — Пообещай, что если родители попытаются забрать меня из школы, ты поможешь мне убедить их, что это не выход.

На лице Джено появляется очень странное выражение, одновременно радостное и недовольное, и Ренджун находит это настолько забавным, что не может сдержать смех. Джено тут же расплывается в ответной улыбке, превращающей его глаза в небольшие полумесяцы, и это странным образом придает Ренджуну сил.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво покусывает он губу на робкое «Ты уверен?», — что все те звезды, которые мы увидим сегодня ночью на небе, это будут не сегодняшние звезды? А звезды из прошлого, потому что свету от них требуется много-много лет, чтобы достигнуть Земли. Когда-то я не мог этого понять, но сейчас думаю, что даже если мой свет не может достигнуть своей цели сейчас, через какое-то время он обязательно это сделает. Главное — не переставать светить.

— Звездочка, — смеется Джено и протягивает ему руку, помогая встать на ноги. — Давай подождем твоих родителей снаружи. Ты хочешь есть? Или пить? Ты пропустил обед. Я могу сгонять в буфет и принести что-нибудь.

Ренджун лишь мотает головой, позволяя Джено закинуть оба их рюкзака себе на плечо, а свободной рукой сжать его ладошку, и думает, что пока есть люди, которые за него переживают, он определенно не может сдаться.

-12-

После того случая Ренджуну страшно идти в школу. Не потому что он боится повторения приступа — потому что боится, что теперь будут думать о нем в школе. Родители, видя его состояние, действительно предлагают отказаться от этой идеи, но Ренджун стоит на своем: школа не виновата, он просто не привык, это обычный стресс, ему всего лишь надо адаптироваться, а как он это сделает, если сдастся сейчас? Родители нехотя соглашаются, и на следующий день он привычно стоит около своего дома и ждет Джено.

— Ну как ты? — вместо приветствия интересуется тот, дожидаясь, пока Ренджун усядется сзади. Ренджун же лишь вздыхает и обхватывает Джено за талию.

— Ты не представляешь, как сложно убеждать родителей в том, что самому делать не хочется. Мне же вчера после случившегося все косточки перемыли в классе, не так ли?

Джено хмурится и отталкивается от земли.

— Они не посмеют ничего тебе сказать.

Ренджун хотел бы ответить, что Джено слишком добрый и наивный, раз так считает, но говорит лишь короткое «спасибо». И за этот день, и за предыдущий, и вообще за всё — он не уточняет, но просто чувствует необходимость это сказать. Потому что снова страшно до дрожи, но он лишь тренируется дышать так, как научила медсестра, и крепче хватается за Джено.

Привычный путь в школу помогает успокоиться, и Ренджун, проходя мимо не обращающих на него никакого внимания ребят, даже почти верит, что всё будет нормально — ровно до того момента, пока не замечает на себе взгляды собственных одноклассников.

«Ну теперь понятно, чего он везде вечно с нянькой ходит».

Шепот за спиной молотком бьет прямо под дых, и Ренджун едва не спотыкается, даже несмотря на то, что не поднимает голову от земли. Он как никогда радуется, что в этот самый момент Джено отвлекается на разговор с Джемином, и пользуется этим, чтобы незаметно сбежать, направляясь в класс раньше других. Разумеется, это не остается незамеченным, и Джено бросает на него удивленный взгляд, заходя в класс за пару минут до начала урока.

— Ты куда так припустил?

— Да так, — врёт Ренджун, — были дела.

Джено, кажется, верит, по крайней мере, вопросов больше не задает, и из-за этого Ренджуну становится еще больше стыдно. Он впервые врёт другу и ненавидит себя за это, но старается убедить в том, что это ради его же блага. Он не может допустить, чтобы Джено узнал, что о нем тоже начинают шептаться — как минимум. Как максимум, он не должен допустить, чтобы одноклассники продолжали это делать, но не уверен, что не испортит всё только сильнее. Джено несколько стеснительный, но дружелюбный и добрый, всегда видит в людях хорошее и готов помочь — он не заслуживает, чтобы к нему стали хуже относиться только из-за того, что он общается с кем-то таким ненормальным, как Ренджун. Он мысленно повторяет это себе как мантру весь день, чтобы потом, после занятий, когда Джено привычно дожидается его на выходе из класса, суметь собраться с силами и не передумать.

— Чего ты там застрял? Ты не идешь?

— Я… нет. Я собирался поговорить с классным руководителем.

— Мне тебя подождать? — тут же с готовностью предлагает Джено, но Ренджун мотает головой.

— Не нужно. Всё равно придут родители. Так что езжай домой.

— Точно? — подозрительно косится на него Джено, и Ренджун улыбается.

— Точнее не бывает.

Он думает, что Джено ему верит, потому что действительно уходит, не задавая больше вопросов, и Ренджун выдыхает. Отсчитывает примерное время, которое требуется, чтобы доехать от школы до дома, и только тогда выходит тоже.  
Возвращаться одному пешком слишком странно, но не сложно, Ренджун думает, что может к этому привыкнуть. Он практически не смотрит по сторонам, глядя себе под ноги, поэтому, когда поднимает наконец голову, дойдя до перехода, становится уже слишком поздно.

— Ну и почему ты меня избегаешь?

Джено его явно ждал, об этом нетрудно догадаться по расслабленной, немного уставшей позе и брошенным неподалеку велосипеду со школьной сумкой.  
Ренджун вздыхает. Наивно с его стороны было надеяться, что друг так просто ему поверит.

— Я… Я не избегаю, Джено, правда. Просто хотел побыть один. У каждого бывает порой потребность в одиночестве, ведь так?

Джено обижается, он это видит по недовольно поджатым губам и опущенному взгляду, и от этого резко становится слишком больно и стыдно. Но сам Джено его ни в чем не винит, только поднимает велосипед и просит, прежде чем уехать:

— Напиши мне тогда, когда будешь дома. И когда эта потребность пройдет.

Ренджуну хочется обнять его, сильно-сильно, а еще, самую малость — плакать.

— Эй, попугайчики-неразлучники, вы что, поссорились?

Ренджун испытывает дикое желание покинуть школьный двор в тот же момент, как на него ступает, но от Джемина, когда тому что-то надо, не спасет даже побег на другую планету — это он уже успел прекрасно уяснить за недолгое время их знакомства.

— Нет. Мы не ссорились.

Ренджун прибавляет шаг, надеясь побыстрее оказаться в классе, но Джемин, разумеется, не отстает. Вообще удивительно, что Джемин сейчас здесь, с ним, а не с Джено. Неужели тот опаздывает?

— А что тогда? Он тебя обидел?

— Ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь? — хмыкает Ренджун. Даже при всём своем довольно богатом воображении он не может представить, чтобы Джено обидел хоть одно живое существо. Да и неживое тоже. — Скорее уж это я…

— Ты — что? — навостряет уши Джемин. — Обидел его? Да ну брось, в это я верю еще меньше, ты же совершенно безвредный.

Ренджун не выдерживает и тихо смеется, прикрывая лицо рукой, и Джемин улыбается тоже. Даже если у него не было намерения поднять ему настроение, у него это получилось, и Ренджун действительно благодарен. Потому что оно до сих пор оставляет желать лучшего, его вчерашние слова действительно задели Джено, даже если тот ничем этого не выдал — Ренджун это чувствует. И ему стыдно.

— Я просто хотел побыть один и попросил оставить меня на какое-то время. Нам ведь всем порой нужно немного одиночества, разве не так?

Ренджун сам удивляется тому, как легко получается разговаривать с Джемином. Это их самый длинный диалог за весь год знакомства, и это оказывается очень приятно — вот так болтать с кем-то, кроме близких людей: родителей и Джено. Джемин хмыкает и хлопает его по плечу.

— В таком случае, ему, скорее всего, не обидно — просто грустно.

— Грустно?

— Ну да. Просто Джено — он очень привязывается к людям. И расстраивается, если ему не отвечают тем же. Ты же ответил — и теперь ему будет грустно вдвойне, если ты захочешь отдалиться.

— Но я не хочу! — запальчиво восклицает Ренджун и тут же краснеет из-за собственной реакции. Джемин улыбается как-то слишком понимающе, и от этого только ещё более неловко. — Он мой самый близкий друг. В смысле… он вообще мой единственный друг. Я бы не стал рвать с ним отношения.

— Не парься. Всё будет нормально.

Ренджун рад, что Джемин так считает. Потому что Джемин — лучший друг Джено, а значит, что-то да понимает. В отличие от Ренджуна, который не понимает, кажется, ничего: ни в себе, ни в этой жизни. Он хотел бы быть взрослым и принимать взрослые, разумные решения. Ведь взрослые всегда принимают разумные решения, так? В класс Ренджун заходит с мыслью, что тоже должен хотя бы постараться.

— О, что, сегодня без няньки пришел?

Должен очень постараться, чтобы не вспылить от обиды и несправедливости. Джено этого не заслужил, думает Ренджун. Это всё исключительно его вина.

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — фыркает Ренджун, поднимая взгляд на отпустившего колкость одноклассника, но в лямки собственно рюкзака всё равно вцепляется изо всех сил. — Джено отличный парень, с этим все согласятся. И разве то, что он помог мне в тот раз, не заслуживает похвалы вместо насмешек?

— Ну так мы и не над ним смеемся.

Ренджун делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь пройти к собственной парте, когда слышит из-за спины обманчиво спокойный голос.

— А над кем же?

Ренджун вздрагивает, но усилием воли заставляет себя не оборачиваться к Джено: он всё ещё не знает, что ему сказать, и наоборот, кажется, запутался только сильнее. Одноклассники больше не возникают, учитель на уроке тоже не трогает, что позволяет полностью погрузиться в свои мысли. Они мешаются в голове в одну противную вязкую кашу, из которой не удается выбраться даже до конца перемены. Надо же, прошел всего месяц учебы, а его уже невзлюбили в классе. Да, он виноват в том, что отличается от остальных, но того, что случилось, уже не исправить, а значит, в его силах повлиять только на будущее. И в его же интересах: в конце концов, ему учиться с этими людьми еще три года. Было бы намного проще, знай он, что именно сделал не так. Он никому не грубил, никого не задирал и не обижал, был приветливым и был готов подружиться с остальными. Хотя, наверное, в этом и была его ошибка. Будь он хулиганом и двоечником, его бы приняли лучше: по иронии судьбы, не любят именно тихонь и одиночек. Считают их странными и находят в этом повод для шуток. Ренджун знал, что так бывает. Но не думал, что столкнется с этим сам. Ему нужен был, отчаянно нужен был совет, и спросить его он мог только у одного человека.

Джено не ждет его привычно после уроков, и от этого как-то слишком резко колет сердце — Ренджуну почти жаль, что на этот раз его болезнь здесь не при чем. Он ускоряет шаг и нагоняет друга у выхода.

— Джено?.. — он запинается и делает едва заметный шаг назад под чужим удивленным взглядом. — Я… Мы можем поговорить?

И поспешно добавляет, прежде чем ему успевают ответить:

— Я подожду тебя за воротами. У перехода.

Эта небольшая речь заняла у него всего несколько секунд, но, практически выбегая с территории школы, он все равно никак не может отделаться от ощущения, что провел рядом с Джено непозволительно долгое время. Что все это видели. Видели и смеялись. Осуждали. Его — за то, что он такой, какой есть; Джено — за то, что общается с таким, как он.

— Ренджун-и… Ты в порядке?

Взволнованный голос вырывает из мыслей, и только тогда Ренджун осознает и влажные дорожки на своих щеках, и сжатые в кулаки пальцы. Не от обиды — от злости. От того, насколько сильно он это ненавидит.

— Ненавижу, — шепчет он. — Ненавижу, что я не могу даже общаться с тем, с кем захочу.

— Глупости это, — фыркает Джено и вытирает его слезы рукавом пиджака. — Кто сказал, что не можешь? Ты поэтому меня избегал? Потому что боялся, что над тобой будут издеваться?

— Не надо мной, — мотает головой Ренджун. — Над тобой.

Джено неожиданно улыбается, ярко-ярко и так счастливо, что Ренджун на секунду даже забывает о собственной злости. Потому что невозможно хмуриться и злиться, когда на тебя смотрят с такой улыбкой.

— Что? — всё же недовольно тянет он. — Находишь их издёвки смешными?

— Нет. Нахожу твою заботу милой.

Ренджун давится собственным возмущением и бьет его по плечу, но на уже родной багажник велосипеда садится без возражений. Ему ещё предстоит подумать о том, что некоторые решения всё же не стоит принимать единолично.

-13-

На самом деле Ренджун считает, что ему повезло. Даже если его не очень любят в классе, над ним, по крайней мере, не издеваются — могло быть намного хуже. В очередной раз он думает об этом, когда сидит на спортивной площадке, глядя на остальных ребят. Ему разрешают заниматься отдельно от других, выполняя рекомендованный врачом комплекс упражнений, потому что отсутствие физической активности так же вредно для здоровья, как и её переизбыток, а Ренджун ничуть и не возражает. По крайней мере, большую часть занятия он может проводить, занимаясь своими делами: готовясь к следующему уроку или просто наблюдая за одноклассниками, как, например, сейчас. Он увлекается, следя за счетом игры, потому что очень редко можно увидеть, чтобы Джено с Джемином играли друг против друга, и пропускает момент, когда к нему подходят несколько ребят.

— Скучаешь?

Ренджун неосознанно напрягается, когда один из них садится рядом и закидывает руку ему на плечо. Учитывая, что просто так с ним редко кто болтает, подобное дружелюбие кажется слишком странным.

— Нет. Меня всё устраивает.

— Да ладно, просто наблюдать за другими скучно. Пошли к нам. Мы поспорили, кто быстрее пробежит стометровку.

— И? — непонимающе хмурится Ренджун. — Вы хотите, чтобы я вас рассудил?

— Типа того. Ты же такой весь честный и правильный, тебе точно можно доверять. Ну так?

— Хорошо… — неуверенно тянет Ренджун, когда его уже подталкивают с лавочки, вынуждая встать и направиться к дорожке. Он ждет подвоха, но ему действительно всего лишь вручают чей-то телефон с открытым секундомером и ставят у финишной линии.

— Ну что? — парни подходят к нему, когда остается всего пара человек, и изучают записанные результаты. — В нормативы все уложились, отлично. А ты? — неожиданно поворачиваются к нему. — Не хочешь попробовать?

— Я? — холодеет Ренджун. — Нет, спасибо. Мне нельзя.

— Да брось. Здесь всего сто метров, это меньше тридцати секунд бега, ты сам видел. Что с тобой случится за такое время?

Смешки постепенно начинают раздаваться со всех сторон, и Ренджун понимает: вот оно. Он не знает, планировали ли они это с самого начала, но теперь ему просто так точно не дадут отвертеться.

— Я знаю, — всё-таки предпринимает он ещё одну попытку, — но я правда не могу.

— Да чего ты ломаешься, как девчонка. На тебя и так все в классе смотрят свысока. Давай, когда еще сможешь доказать, что ты не хуже других. Тебя сразу все начнут уважать. Ну? Всего тридцать секунд мучений за три спокойных года жизни, классная же сделка?

Ренджуну отчаянно не хочется это признавать, но доля смысла в их словах действительно есть.  
Он оглядывается на площадку, убеждаясь, что остальные всё так же заняты игрой, и идёт на линию старта. Другие парни что-то ему кричат — в кои-то веки одобрительное, а не насмешливое — и готовятся засекать время.

— На старт… Внимание…

«Джено меня убьёт», — последнее, что успевает подумать Ренджун, прежде чем сорваться с места.  
Он все-таки не совсем дурак и понимает, что бежать на пределе возможностей не стоит, достаточно просто сделать всё в своём темпе, но, кажется, даже так он переоценивает свои силы. И то, что линия финиша как-то подозрительно сдвинулась дальше того места, где стоял он сам, он замечает слишком поздно.

— Какого черта здесь происходит?

Голос Джемина он слышит уже словно через вату, когда опускается на корточки и пытается привести дыхание в норму. Голова кружится нестерпимо, и встретиться с землей ему не позволяют только подхватившие его руки.

— Джено!

Если бы Ренджун мог, он бы закрыл ему рот, но вместо этого хрипит только жалобное «Не надо!», которое, конечно же, никто не слушает. Он жмурится, отчаянно пытаясь не потерять сознание, потому что в груди все просто горит, и, кажется, пропускает момент, когда Джено оказывается рядом.

— Тащи его в медпункт, — командует тот Джемину, тут же оценивая обстановку. — Скажешь медсестре, что ему стало плохо на физкультуре.

— Я в порядке, — предпринимает еще одну попытку Ренджун. — Лучше принеси мой рюкзак, там лекарство.

— А с тобой я потом поговорю, — цедит Джено и, дождавшись, пока он выпьет таблетку, помогает подняться. — Какого черта ты вообще в это ввязался, спортсмен хренов?

— Мы его не заставляли, он сам согласился, — пожимают плечами остальные, и Ренджуну остается только кивнуть. Он ведь действительно согласился сам. — А то чего он неженка такая, как девчонка.

— С каких пор слово «девчонка» стало оскорблением? — раздраженно бросает Джемин и одаривает стушевавшихся одноклассников презрительным взглядом, прежде чем закинуть руку Ренджуна себе на плечо и подхватить рюкзак. — Джено-я, забери потом мои вещи.

Ренджун успевает подумать, что это крайне несправедливое сравнение, потому что даже девочки в их классе намного сильнее и выносливее его, прежде чем все-таки отключиться.

Это уже сродни дежа вю — просыпаться на койке в медпункте с сидящим рядом на стуле Джено. Разговор предстоит явно не из приятных, и Ренджун вздыхает, чем тут же выдает себя.

— Проснулся, — Джено просто констатирует факт, а Ренджуну хочется забраться под простынь, слиться с кроватью и стать маленьким и незаметным. Он, конечно, и так не сильно большой, но всё-таки. — К твоему сведению, Джемин сам чуть не откинулся, когда ты вырубился у него на руках.

Точно. Ренджун вспоминает, что сюда его принес Джемин. Неловко вышло. Надо будет извиниться перед ним.

— Мне жаль, — абсолютно искренне бормочет он, и Джено фыркает, чуть смягчаясь.

— Ну и? Рассказывай, что это было. Я прекрасно знаю, что ты не тот человек, которого можно взять на слабо.

— Меня и не пытались взять на слабо, — поджимает губы Ренджун. — Они правы: я действительно согласился сам. Возможно, если бы я это сделал, они бы от меня реально отстали. Но только вместо этого я лишь доказал, какой я слабак. Снова.

— Ты дурак, а не слабак, — вздыхает Джено, садясь поближе к нему. Подкладывает подушку под спину и приобнимает одной рукой за плечи. — Ты хоть подумал, какие проблемы могли бы быть у учителя? А обо мне? Я ведь несу за тебя ответственность, если ты не забыл. Не такую, конечно, как преподаватели, но… Как мне в глаза твоим родителям смотреть?

Родители. О черт… Ренджун стонет и несколько раз бьется лбом об плечо Джено. Как ему самому смотреть им в глаза, он тем более не представляет.

— Эй, попугайчики. Я понимаю, что отдохнуть в медпункте посреди дня приятно, но там в учительской ждут преподаватели и мама Ренджуна, — Джемин вваливается без стука и падает рядом на кровать, а Ренджун думает, что как-то упустил момент, когда тот стал вести себя с ним так, будто они тоже друзья. — Я сказал, что ты скоро придешь.

— Спасибо, — бормочет он. — И за помощь на поле тоже.

Джемин лишь отмахивается.

— Ерунда. Я бы и не заметил ничего, если б у нас мяч не улетел в вашу сторону. Я побежал за ним, смотрю — а там ты валяешься.

— Я не валялся! — возмущенно дуется Ренджун, а Джемин давит усмешку.

— Ну хорошо, выглядел так, словно вот-вот свалишься. Так лучше? Ты реально нас напугал, между прочим.

— Прости, — сдавленно бормочет Ренджун, но Джемин лишь пожимает плечами со словами, что ему его объяснения не нужны, а вот взрослым они пригодятся.

Хочется провалиться сквозь землю, лишь бы никуда не идти, но Джено не дает этого сделать, сжимая плечо и напоминая, что объясняться предстоит им обоим. Ренджуна это, правда, не очень-то успокаивает, потому что стыдно, что снова втянул во всё Джено.

— Пошли, — хлопает тот его по спине и подает рюкзак. — Будем надеяться, что тебе не очень влетит.

О да. Остается только надеяться.

-14-

>   
>  [OST: EXO - Butterfly Effect](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WNQAABAaxAs1x2LKLbBxq?%20si=f61BcR%20Q9ynxAPtRzkQog)   
> 

К удивлению Ренджуна, после того случая его действительно как-то оставляют в покое. Он не уверен, в том ли дело, что он действительно тогда пробежал условленную дистанцию, или в том, что одноклассникам просто надоедает, но факт остается фактом. Его перестают задевать по каждому ерундовому поводу и позволяют наслаждаться спокойной школьной жизнью аж до конца полугодия. Вместе с теплыми летними деньками и хорошими баллами по всем предметам, это делает Ренджуна действительно счастливым.

— Не верится, что у нас впереди целый месяц отдыха, — он довольно потягивается, случайно задевая идущего рядом Джено по плечу. В честь приятной погоды и отсутствия необходимости куда-либо спешить, они решили прогуляться до школы и обратно пешком, и это добавляет несколько лишних плюсиков к настроению Ренджуна. — Давай купим по дороге мороженого и зайдем ко мне? Как тебе план?

Джено план одобряет, но, впрочем, Ренджун в этом даже не сомневался: перед мороженым тот устоять был не в силах. Особенно, если его можно есть, сидя на полу около ренджуновской кровати и открыв окно и все двери, позволяя приятному сквозняку гулять по квартире.

Ренджун, справившись с десертом, откидывает голову на матрас и устремляет взор в потолок. Хотелось бы, чтобы всё лето прошло именно так, думает он и говорит об этом вслух.

— А что мешает? — пожимает плечами Джено и улыбается так, как умеет только он, всем своим телом: от макушки до кончиков пальцев. — Ну, не считая карманных денег, конечно.

— Мешают мои сборы и дедушка с бабушкой, которые ждут меня дома.

— Дома? — удивляется Джено. — А разве ты не… Подожди… в Китае?

— Ага, — Ренджун вздыхает и снова принимает сидячее положение. — Мама говорит, что у них я смогу отдохнуть от всего стресса и так далее. Ну, учитывая, что обычно у них я только сплю, ем и ничего не делаю целыми днями, в этом есть смысл. А еще там летом ночью такое небо, ты не представляешь! Я бы очень хотел показать тебе эти звезды.

— Ты сможешь показать мне фотографии, — предлагает Джено, даже если они оба прекрасно понимают, что это всё равно не то. Никаких фотографий не будет достаточно, чтобы передать это, особенно после того, как ты видел это собственными глазами: бескрайнее небо с россыпью звезд, что висят так низко, что кажется, будто можно коснуться их рукой.

— Давай снова съездим на наше место? Ну… к мосту, — предлагает Ренджун и тут же поспешно исправляется, внезапно смутившись, даже если сказал, в общем-то, полную правду: это действительно именно их место. — Я бы показал тебе летние созвездия. Ты же знаешь, что летнее небо совершенно отличается от зимнего? Там есть мои любимые созвездия Лебедя и Лиры. Легенда про них, правда, грустная, но красивая.

— Не удивлен, — хмыкает Джено, и Ренджун непонимающе хмурится.

— Почему?

— Потому что про истории с хорошим концом редко слагают легенды. Тем более, если кто-то попал на небо и превратился в созвездие, он наверняка умер.

Ренджун прыскает, но не может не кивнуть: проблем с логикой у Джено действительно никогда не было. Тот всегда мыслит слишком рационально, настолько, что становится почти не интересно.

— Не порть мне романтику, — бурчит Ренджун, тут же смущаясь: собственных слов и последовавшего за ними ответа.

— Хорошо-хорошо, будет тебе романтика.

Ренджун думает, что романтика у него действительно есть — своя, деревенская. С домашней едой, подъемами на рассвете, которые занимаются слишком рано, но от которых совершенно не спасают тонкие занавески. С ночным небом, ради которого не надо ехать за несколько километров от дома, чтобы полюбоваться звездами. Достаточно выйти за порог и просто запрокинуть голову вверх. В этом небе тают все переживания последних месяцев, обиды и страхи растворяются среди звезд, уносящих их за миллионы световых лет. Считается, что на фоне такого простора люди осознают свою ничтожность, но для Ренджуна всё наоборот. Он будто набирается сил и забывает про былую неуверенность в себе. Оставляет её в Китае, чтобы с новыми силами вернуться в Сеул. Или, по крайней мере, он так думает.

Потому что сложно продолжать оставаться уверенным в себе, когда видишь друга впервые за каникулы и понимаешь, что для него — в отличие от тебя — это время не прошло зря. Конечно, Ренджун в курсе особенностей физиологии в их возрасте, скачков роста и всех прочих ожидающих подростков сюрпризов, он даже морально готов к ним, но он совершенно не ожидает, что Джено умудрится чуть вытянуться и как-то неуловимо измениться всего за несколько недель. Ренджун как можно незаметнее вздыхает, пока его сгребают в слишком крепкие объятия, и думает, что он, видимо, будет теперь выглядеть рядом с ним еще меньше и младше, чем обычно. Он и так-то слишком мелкий для своих тринадцати, а уж на фоне Джено…

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — прерывает тот его мысли и ерошит волосы. — Без тебя было совсем не то.

Ренджун закатывает глаза.

— Да брось. Зато Джемин скажет мне спасибо. Никто тебя не отвлекал и не мешал рубиться с ним в игры до утра.

— Не без этого, — хмыкает Джено, но добавляет, — хотя он тоже пару раз спрашивал, как у тебя дела. Кажется, он за прошлый семестр к тебе привязался. Скоро вы так с ним подружитесь, и я начну ревновать.

Ренджун смотрит удивленно, но потом понимает. Джемин столько лет был его лучшим другом, неудивительно, что Джено расстроится, если тот начнет дружить с кем-то еще. Ренджуну на его месте тоже было бы обидно.

— Не переживай, — спешит он успокоить друга, — я не собираюсь отбирать у тебя Джемина.

— Вообще-то я имел в виду тебя, — поясняет Джено, и Ренджун теряется. Теряется настолько, что озвучивает первое, что приходит на ум.

— А… Меня тоже никто не собирается отбирать.

— Вот и хорошо, — довольно улыбается Джено и смотрит, как ни в чем не бывало. — В таком случае, я надеюсь, наши планы с поездкой к мосту в силе?

Ренджун удивляется. Он не думал, что Джено захочет поехать туда в первый же день после его возвращения.

— Сегодня? — на всякий случай всё же уточняет он.

— Ну, а чего тянуть?

Логично, признает Ренджун. Тянуть действительно нечего.

Правда, он едва не просыпает условленное время встречи. Его будит мама со словами, что к нему пришли, и Ренджун сонно трет глаза. Рейс Пекин — Сеул — это, конечно, не межатлантический перелет, но всё равно выматывает. Мелькает мысль, что стоило всё-таки договориться на другой день, но к тому моменту, как Ренджун умывается, одевается и выходит наконец из дома, он осознает, что сна уже ни в одном глазу, наоборот: выспался на всю ночь вперед.

Он смеется, подставляя лицо ветру, но пытаясь при этом же спрятаться от него за спиной Джено. Он так скучал по их прогулкам все эти месяцы учебы и каникул, что внезапно понимает: вот он, лучший способ избавиться от стресса. Свежий ночной воздух, скорость и осознание того, что ты не один в этом мире.

— Обещанная романтика, — врывается в его мысли голос Джено, когда они останавливаются у берега, и Ренджун машинально кивает.

— Да… Подожди, что?

Джено бросает на него удивленный взгляд.

— Ты не помнишь? Сам же просил перед отъездом не портить тебе романтику и дать ей насладиться. Ну вот. Наслаждайся.

— А, да, — бормочет Ренджун. — Точно.

Он спускается к траве, расстилает покрывало и, подумав, ложится сверху: уже далеко не декабрь, можно себе позволить. Джено устраивается рядом, подкладывая рюкзак под голову, и чуть толкает плечом.

— Ну что, начнем наш урок астрономии?

Ренджун неслышно смеется и на секунду прикрывает глаза, прежде чем сосредоточиться и устремить взгляд в небо в попытке сориентироваться в кажущихся на первый взгляд абсолютно одинаковых белых точках.

— Это как игра на пианино, — внезапно роняет Джено и поясняет. — Сначала ты не можешь понять, как музыкант ориентируется во всех этих совершенно одинаковых клавишах, а потом осознаешь, что там есть своя система, отправные точки, правила — и со временем это перестает казаться каким-то хаосом.

Ренджун, нашедший наконец треугольник Денеба, Веги и Альтаира, задумчиво кивает. В этом действительно есть смысл. Только вот звезд на небе — к сожалению или к счастью — больше, чем на самом большом рояле. Вега подмигивает ему своим голубоватым светом, и Ренджун ложится удобнее, готовясь рассказывать.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал миф об Орфее и Эвридике?..

Он любит рассказывать эту историю, даже если шанс выпадает не так часто. Любит размышлять о том, какой смысл в ней заключен. В детстве ему думалось, что Орфей отважный герой, а Аид — злодей, жестоко отнявший у него любимую. Когда он чуть подрос и перечитал эту легенду, то долго пытался понять, как же Орфей мог так сглупить и нарушить такое простое условие — не оборачиваться и не проверять, следует ли Эвридика за ним к выходу из подземного царства.

— Сейчас мне кажется, — тихо признается он, когда рассказ подходит к концу, — что это история про доверие. Если мы не доверяем человеку, которого любим, мы не заслуживаем того, чтобы быть рядом с ним.

— Наверное, Эвридика была очень разочарована в нем, — так же шепотом отвечает Джено.

Ренджун обводит пальцем в воздухе созвездие Лебедя, что, раскинув крылья, летит к Земле, и вздыхает.

— Возможно. Но посмотри, как сильно он стремится к ней. Я думаю, она его потом простила. И была доброй и понимающей. Прям как ты.

— Я добрый и понимающий?

Ренджун даже в темноте видит, как блестят любопытством глаза Джено, когда тот поворачивается к нему, и хмыкает.

— И терпеливый. Раз меня до сих пор терпишь.

— Я думаю, — отзывается Джено после того, как они несколько минут лежат в полной тишине, — дружба — это не про терпение.

Ренджун же чуть улыбается от ощущения сжавшихся на его запястье пальцев.

-15-

> [OST: ONE DIRECTION - Little Things ](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WNQAABAaxAs1x2LKLbBxq?%20si=f61BcR%20Q9ynxAPtRzkQog)

С возобновлением учебы жизнь снова начинает течь своим чередом. На совместные прогулки и тем более ночевки снова не остается времени, но зато школьные будни наконец начинают напоминать то, что Ренджун когда-то себе представлял. Частенько скучные уроки, домашние задания, общение с друзьями… и совместные праздники. Новый год подкрадывается как-то слишком уж незаметно, и, когда классный руководитель просит подумать, какие номера их класс мог бы представить, Ренджун задается вопросом, а когда, собственно, успел пролететь целый год.

— Есть какие-то идеи? — интересуется Джено по дороге домой. Ренджун пожимает плечами.

— Староста сказала помочь с декорациями. Раз уж никаких особых талантов у меня нет, то хоть нарисовать что-нибудь смогу. А ты?

Джено загадочно хмыкает и уклончиво мотает головой.

— Да так… Есть одна идейка. Если получится — увидишь.

Ренджун дуется, понимая, что сейчас ему этот секрет не расскажут, и принимается гадать. Пение или танцы — самое очевидное, что приходит в голову, многие из других классов готовят подобные номера. Кто-то из ребят постарше даже заморачиваются настолько, что целиком ставят номера популярных айдол-групп, шьют костюмы и записывают фонограммы. Ренджун же, обложившись листами ватмана и красками, думает, что даже тут он умудрился отбиться от коллектива. С другой стороны, отсутствие необходимости подниматься на сцену не может не радовать: к такому он точно морально не готов. Да и наряжаться тоже не обязательно: на генеральную репетицию всех обязывают прийти в той одежде, в которой они планируют выступать, в то время как Ренджун и еще несколько ребят могут спокойно сидеть в зале в своей школьной форме. По идее, ему вообще не обязательно здесь сидеть, но одному возвращаться домой скучно, да и узнать наконец, что же там такое подготовил Джено, уж очень хочется. Он действительно ожидает чего угодно, но почему-то никак не того, что тот поднимется на сцену, поставит у стойки стул и опустит микрофон совсем близко к нему. Что достанет из брошенного на пол чехла гитару и начнет играть что-то слишком знакомое, но упорно неуловимое. Ренджун смотрит, как пальцы Джено перебирают струны и зажимают аккорды, и жалеет, что сидит слишком далеко от сцены. Он делает мысленную пометку, что на концерте надо будет обязательно сесть поближе, хотя что-то подсказывает ему, что если он попросит, Джено ему и так сыграет. Только для него одного.

— Я не знал, что ты умеешь играть на гитаре, — замечает Ренджун, когда они выходят из школы. Инструмент Джено оставляет там же, и становится понятно, почему он не заметил его раньше.

— Да я только недавно начал учиться, летом. Пока тебя не было. Да и как-то… к слову всё не приходилось, — смущенно улыбается Джено, а Ренджун не может определиться, что он чувствует в большей степени: возмущение или восторг.

— Ты не мог рассказать об этом полгода, Джено, серьезно?!

— Прости? — он, к досаде Ренджуна, уворачивается от удара, но тут же снова подходит ближе. — Так что, было не очень плохо? Не хочу опозориться перед всей школой.

— Было очень здорово, — совершенно искренне признается Ренджун и всё же просит:

— Сыграешь мне потом как-нибудь? 

Джено с готовностью кивает.

— Обязательно.

Это самое «как-нибудь» наступает после новогодних праздников. Вообще, Ренджун не ждет от них ничего особенного, но, к собственному удивлению, тоже заряжается атмосферой всеобщего счастья и веселья. Мелькает мысль, что это именно то, о чем он мечтал: воспоминания, общие для учителей и учащихся, множество фотографий на память и смешных историй. Даже уборка зала, легшая на плечи младших классов, не воспринимается как что-то скучное и неприятное, пока можно включить с чьего-то телефона музыку, подпевать незнакомой, но крайне прилипчивой песенке, и смеяться вместе со всеми.

— Хей, Ренджун! Идешь?

Джено просовывает голову в дверь и громким шепотом окликает его в тот самый момент, когда он на цыпочках стоит на стуле в попытке снять с занавеса собственные рисунки. Ренджун довольно улыбается, отцепляя последнюю булавку, и спрыгивает, чтобы сгрести разбросанные по полу листы в кучу. Они ему, правда, больше не нужны, но выбрасывать жалко: собственный труд все- таки. И время.

— Сейчас!

Он запихивает всё в пакет и вприпрыжку бежит к выходу, но краем уха всё равно успевает уловить раздавшиеся ему вслед смешки. Хотя, возможно, они и не имеют к нему никакого отношения, так что Ренджун предпочитает отмахнуться и не думать об этом. Намного важнее то, что Джено зовет его к себе домой, и это воспринимается Ренджуном как что-то особенное. Почти настолько же особенное, как и звуки гитары, которые он слышит впервые так близко-близко.

Акустика небольшой комнаты не имеет ничего общего с пространством школьного зала, и Ренджуну кажется, что звуки, извлекаемые Джено из инструмента, заполняют всё помещение, обволакивают его и остаются под кожей. Это даже не мелодия, обычный бездумный перебор струн, но для Ренджуна это уже настоящее чудо. Интересно, Джено чувствовал то же самое, когда он год назад впервые показал ему ночное небо? Точно… Уже ведь прошел год.

— Что тебе сыграть?

— А? — он отвлекается от своих мыслей и смотрит на вопросительно уставившегося на него Джено. — А… Не знаю. Что хочешь.

Джено думает еще некоторое время, прежде чем начать наигрывать что-то, в чем Ренджун узнает популярную в прошлом году песню One Direction, название которой он не помнит, но прекрасно помнит мотив.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me…_

Большую часть слов он тоже не помнит, а для остальной их части его язык не поворачивается так, чтобы произнести хитрые английские звуки, но это ничуть не мешает ему сидеть и напевать мелодию себе под нос. Джено это, кажется, не мешает тоже, он только в самом начале вскидывает на него удивленный взгляд, но ничего не говорит до тех пор, пока не затихает последний аккорд.

— Моя очередь задавать вопросы, — Джено откладывает гитару и смотрит самую малость обиженно, заставляя Ренджуна судорожно вспоминать, что он мог сделать не так. — Почему ты не говорил, что хорошо поешь?

Он несколько секунд осознает смысл сказанного, а когда до него доходит — не выдерживает и смеется.

— Может, у меня и есть слух и я попадаю в ноты, но это еще ничего не значит. Для того, чтобы нормально петь, нужна хорошая дыхалка, а я не могу, сам знаешь.

— Для тех, кто занимается этим серьезно, возможно, — пожимает плечами Джено, — но сейчас ведь тебе ничего не мешало. У тебя очень приятный голос. Я бы правда хотел, чтобы ты пел для меня.

Ренджун краснеет и отвечает прежде, чем успевает подумать.

— Если только ты будешь для меня играть.

Джено лишь хмыкает в ответ и снова принимается перебирать струны, наигрывая на этот раз что-то тихое и спокойное, и Ренджун прикрывает глаза, опуская голову на руки.

Он думает о том, что второй год подряд удивительным образом получает на Новый год самые ценные подарки.

-16-

Между новогодними праздниками и переходом во второй класс проходит, казалось бы, всего пара месяцев, но у Ренджуна такое впечатление, что за это время планеты успели поменяться местами, а все привычные вещи — измениться. И не только вещи — люди тоже. Он утверждается в этой мысли, когда одна из одноклассниц еще в начале года подходит к нему на перемене, вылавливая именно в тот момент, когда он оказывается один.

— Ренджун. Слушай… Ты ведь достаточно близок с Джено?

Ему бы напрячься уже в этот момент, но он всё же кивает, хотя ответ на вопрос и без того слишком очевиден.

— Тогда ты точно должен знать, встречается ли он с кем-нибудь.

— Что?

Не в меру любопытная одноклассница закатывает глаза, а затем смотрит на него так, словно Ренджун — последний дурак на свете.

— Девушка. У него есть девушка?

— А… Не знаю, — хлопает глазами Ренджун и только тогда осознает, что действительно не знает. Они никогда не обсуждали подобные вещи. — Почему бы тебе не спросить у Джемина?

— Ну нет, — капризно ноет девушка и надувает губы, — Джемин меня пошлет, а вот ты поможешь. Поможешь же, Ренджун, правда?

— Да с какой стати?

Он недовольно вытягивает рукав своего пиджака из её цепких пальчиков, которыми его непонятно когда успели схватить. Помогать не хочется совершенно: и не потому, что у него какая-то личная неприязнь, а потому, что подобные вопросы между двумя людьми должны решаться лично.

— Хорошо, давай я попрошу его поговорить с тобой после школы? Уйду домой первым и не буду его задерживать.

— Нет, — его взволнованно перебивают, — я так не могу. Это слишком смущает. Просто подкинь ему в сумку письмо, так будет лучше.

Ренджун удивленно смотрит на сложенный в несколько раз лист, что неожиданно протягивают ему: розовый, с кучей нарисованных сердечек и наверняка даже чем-нибудь приятно пахнущий.

— Почему ты не можешь сделать это сама? — предпринимает он ещё одну попытку отказаться, но ему не дают этого сделать.

— Потому что у тебя намного больше возможностей. Ну пожалуйста, Ренджун, тебе же ничего не стоит мне помочь. Если, конечно, ты сам не планировал ему признаться.

— Что?

Резкий переход и хитрая усмешка на чужих губах сбивают с толку настолько, что уловить смысл услышанного получается далеко не сразу. Но когда до него наконец доходит, он только и может, что ошарашенно смотреть на одноклассницу. Внезапно снова вспоминаются смешки, которые он слышал за своей спиной после новогоднего праздника. Постепенно два и два начинают складываться у него в голове.

— Я не права? В таком случае, не вижу причин для твоего отказа. Иначе я подумаю, что ты ревнуешь и не хочешь мне помогать из личных побуждений. Но это сущая глупость, верно? — Ренджун заторможенно кивает, и лицо девушки проясняется, когда она все-таки вкладывает в его руку письмо. — Отлично, в таком случае, рассчитываю на твою помощь. Спасибо, Ренджун!

Он стоит в коридоре до самого звонка и только тогда входит в класс, пряча письмо в карман. Он был прав: оно действительно пахнет до тошноты сладко.

Ренджун правда не знает, как ему поступить в этой ситуации. Самый легкий вариант — просто действительно подбросить это треклятое письмо в сумку, улучив момент, когда Джено отвернется. Или признаться прямо, что ему просили передать любовное послание. Но удобный момент почему-то так и не находится, а если он признается, что знает, от кого письмо, Джено точно потребует подробностей, а Ренджун не уверен, что имеет право их разглашать. Он ведь даже не в курсе, подписано письмо или нет, боже. Конечно, можно развернуть и посмотреть, но сама мысль об этом заставляет Ренджуна скривиться. Читать чужие послания — низко, а читать чужие любовные послания, предназначенные лучшему другу, — еще и неприятно.

— Ты чего такой странный? — интересуется Джено на второй день его мучений. — Я ещё вчера заметил. Что-то случилось?

«Ничего не случилось, просто я уже два дня таскаю письмо с признаниями в любви для тебя и не понимаю, какого черта меня вообще в это втягивают», — думает Ренджун, но, к собственному удивлению, говорит совсем не это.

— Тебе кто-то нравится?

— А?

Джено останавливается посреди дороги, удивленно поворачиваясь к нему, а Ренджун мысленно проклинает самого себя. Зачем он вообще об этом спросил?

— Ну… Какая-нибудь девочка из нашего класса, может, с которой ты хотел бы встречаться.

Джено смотрит на него всё еще изумленно, но пожимает плечами, возобновляя шаг.

— Наверное, нет? Я как-то не думал об этом. И не смотрел на них, ну… с этой точки зрения. А что?

— Да нет, ничего, просто… Кажется, ты как раз пользуешься среди них популярностью, — находится наконец Ренджун с объяснениями.

— И тебя это беспокоит? Ты из-за этого так…

— Нет, конечно! — возмущенно перебивает его Ренджун. 

Почему это вообще должно его беспокоить? Беспокоит его разве что злосчастное письмо, написанное, судя по всему, к тому же абсолютно напрасно. Ренджун только надеется, что его самого никто не будет винить в случае отказа. После того, что он услышал вчера, он уже ничему не удивится. Даже если его обвинят в том, что это он из ревности убедил Джено отказать ни в чем не повинной девочке. Одна только мысль об этом кажется абсурдной — хотя бы потому, что если бы Джено в кого-то влюбился, Ренджун бы только порадовался за друга и уж точно не стал бы вставлять ему палки в колеса.

— Значит, так и не расскажешь, что случилось на самом деле? — вздыхает Джено, но Ренджун просто улыбается и хлопает его по плечу.

— Всё в порядке.

То, что всё совершенно не в порядке, он понимает на следующее утро, когда одноклассница подходит к нему во время перерыва и он уже заранее чувствует, что приятного разговора у них не получится.

— Я так понимаю, ты так и не выполнил мою просьбу?

— Прости, — вздыхает Ренджун, — у меня действительно не было подходящей возможности.

Он ожидает, что на него обидятся или разозлятся, но улыбка на чужих губах пугает куда сильнее.

— Лучше бы тебе поторопиться, если не хочешь, чтобы вся школа узнала о том, что ты хвостом таскаешь за Джено отнюдь не из дружеских чувств.

Если раньше Ренджуну казалось, что «будто ледяной водой окатили» — это просто абстрактное сравнение, то теперь он понимает, что никакое другое выражение не способно настолько точно описать эти чувства: первый шок, от которого всё замирает внутри, и сразу за ним — холод, проникающий, кажется, в каждую клеточку тела.

— Но… Это же ложь! — находит в себе силы прохрипеть он. С ним же не могут так поступить из-за какого-то письма? Или дело всё же было совершенно не в письме? Если в прошлом году ему просто отравляли жизнь, то сейчас… Его же просто прикончат. И, кажется, не он один это понимает.

— Хочешь проверить, поверят ли в это остальные?

— Знаешь, — Ренджун делает медленные вдох и выдох, убеждая себя успокоиться. Да, конечно, ему страшно, но намного сильнее ему обидно. Из-за того, что люди, на которых никогда бы не подумал, могут оказаться настолько отвратительными. — До этого момента я действительно собирался тебе помочь. Но теперь передумал. Я не хочу, чтобы Джено встречался с такой, как ты. Он слишком добрый и наивный и определенно не заслужил такого подлого человека рядом. Хочешь признаваться — вперед. Только я более чем уверен, что он всё равно тебе откажет.

Он даже не хочет больше слушать, что ему скажут в ответ — просто достает из рюкзака и вкладывает в чужие руки письмо, не беспокоясь о том, что оно может помяться. Но, видимо, хозяйке оно больше не нужно: она отчаянно комкает его и бросает на пол.

«Окей, эта ситуация не может стать еще хуже», — думает Ренджун, пока не понимает, кому именно под ноги падает смятая бумага.

— Ренджун, я тебя обыскался, но… Гм, простите… Я помешал?

Виноватое выражение лица Джено настолько милое, что Ренджун не может не улыбнуться, даже несмотря на то, что его жизнь, кажется, собирается снова пойти под откос.

— Всё нормально. Пошли в класс, сейчас будет звонок.

К началу перерыва аппетита нет совершенно, но Ренджун под чужим настойчивым взглядом всё же пробует запихнуть в себя обед. О чем тут же жалеет, потому что сок, который он неспешно потягивает через трубочку, резко попадает не в то горло.

— Ты поэтому вчера спрашивал, нравится ли мне кто-то? — невзначай интересуется Джено. — Тебе признались?

Ренджун смотрит на него несколько секунд в попытках откашляться и наконец хрипит:

— Что? О боже, нет, конечно. Это письмо было не для меня. Просто просили передать.

— И ты отказался?

— Угу, — решает не вдаваться в подробности Ренджун. Меньше знаешь — крепче спишь и всё такое.

— Но почему?

— Да так… Были причины.

— Ну… ладно, — Джено, судя по надутым щекам, не особо рад подобной скрытности с его стороны, но из вежливости не настаивает. — В любом случае, ей стоило с самого начала самой отдать письмо. Признаваться через другого человека — в этом же теряется весь смысл. Если у тебя есть к кому-то чувства — это должно быть только между вами, разве нет?

— Ты романтик, — смеется Ренджун, но не может не признать чужую правоту. Если бы ему кто-то нравился и он захотел бы признаться, он определенно сделал бы это лично. Остается, правда, надеяться, что к тому моменту, как это произойдет, он будет уже более взрослым и смелым.

— У кого к кому чувства?

Они оба вздрагивают, когда рядом приземляется непонятно чем довольный Джемин.

— У кого-то к кому-то в нашем классе. Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Джено и двигается, освобождая другу место. Джемин наигранно вздыхает и возводит глаза к потолку.

— Ох уж эти девчонки с их любовью. Мало того, что вечно важничают и делают вид, что умнее нас, так ещё и отношения им подавай. И всё ради того, чтобы потом хвастаться подружкам тем, что её сводили в кафе.

Ренджун с Джено дёргаются, когда Джемин особенно резко втыкает палочки в еду, и незаметно переглядываются.

— Джемин-а… — осторожно зовет Джено, — что-то случилось?

— Ничего, — бурчит тот, и Ренджуну думается, что порой он всё же бывает не самым унылым в их компании. — Просто запомни совет, друг мой: никогда не ведись на эту хрень.

Джено смеется и ободряюще хлопает его по спине.

— Я пока не собираюсь встречаться ни с какими девчонками, не переживай.

А дальше всё происходит внезапно, как вспышка вируса. Сплетни прокатываются по школе лавиной, и даже если верят им не все, не остается ни одного человека, кто хотя бы их не слышал. Ренджун даже не успевает осознать, в какой именно момент все начинают смеяться ему в спину — не только его одноклассники, но и люди, которых он совершенно не знает, но которые теперь зато прекрасно знают его. Знают как парня, который сохнет по своему лучшему другу. Дальше сведения разнятся: кто-то говорит, что Джено «такой же» и что они встречаются, кто-то — что тот Ренджуна послал (степень грубости формы, в которой это было сделано, по информации разных людей тоже разнится), кто-то — что Ренджун и не признавался вовсе и скрывает свои чувства. Непонятно, правда, как бы он это делал теперь, когда о них не сплетничает только ленивый. И Ренджун чувствует, что на этот раз так же легко, как в прошлый, не отделается: с чужим презрением справиться намного проще, чем с чужой ненавистью, требующей куда более агрессивного выхода. Толкнуть в коридоре. Испачкать форму. Испортить домашнее задание. Типичные школьные издевательства, ничего необычного, но, оказывается, когда это происходит с тобой, а не с персонажем дорамы, это намного более обидно. Когда это повторяется изо дня в день — это намного более больно. Когда не можешь спокойно пройти по школе — это намного более страшно. Ренджун думает об этом, когда открывает глаза утром, когда делает уроки, когда возвращается домой. У него нет сил сосредоточиться на учебе, и недовольство учителей подкашивает ещё сильнее. Ренджун гадает: сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем его начнут избивать? Прежде, чем начнут говорить, что он должен умереть? Что он не заслуживает жизни, что он позорит всю школу. Ренджун вздрагивает от малейшего движения в свою сторону, но даже не замечает этого до тех пор, пока ему не указывает на это — какая ирония! — Джено.

— Хей… — тот находит его в одной из отдаленных частей школьного двора, где, Ренджун надеялся, его не додумаются искать. Но если нашел Джено, наверняка могут найти и другие. Он напряженно вздыхает, намереваясь подняться, и резко отшатывается, когда Джено тянется взять его за руку. — Ты в порядке?

— А что, похоже на то, чтобы я был в порядке?

Из-за того, что он пытается говорить тише, голос напоминает скорее шипение, и Ренджун надеется, что Джено не воспримет это на свой счет. Хотя, конечно, ему легко подходить и спрашивать, в порядке ли он. Джено почти все считают пострадавшей стороной, которой не повезло столкнуться с чувствами Ренджуна. А предположения тех немногих, кто думает, что у них всё взаимно, Ренджун старается развеять сам, избегая Джено всеми правдами и неправдами. Сначала ему казалось достаточным прекратить общение только на территории школы, но в итоге всё свелось к тому, что они практически перестали общаться и за её пределами. Сначала — потому что Ренджуну было неловко, затем — потому что он чувствовал вину, и наконец — потому что испытывал боль. Он просто хотел быть рядом со своим единственным близким человеком, не переживая о том, что его за это могут ненавидеть. Это несправедливо… Он не хочет бояться. Он устал бояться.

— Честно говоря, не очень. Именно поэтому я и пришел.

Джено больше не предпринимает попыток прикоснуться к нему, просто смотрит так, что Ренджуну хочется плакать, но увы, здесь и сейчас он не может позволить себе даже этого.

— То есть, из жалости?

— Ренджун, пожалуйста…

Джено устало трет лицо, и Ренджун испытывает короткий, но острый укол вины. Он действительно стал слишком язвительным и резким, но он не может это контролировать. Это просто ответная реакция морально истощенного организма на стресс, и остается только надеяться, что Джено понимает это. Хотя, конечно же, Джено ему ничего не должен.

— Что «пожалуйста», Джено? Это я просил: пожалуйста, не трогай меня. Сделай вид, что не знаешь меня или не хочешь знать. И что, ты меня послушал?

— Да почему я должен идти на поводу у всех этих людей и делать то, что они от меня ожидают? — возмущенно хмурится Джено, и Ренджун отчаянно шепчет:

— Потому что я прошу тебя об этом. Я, понимаешь? Не они. Не усложняй мне жизнь, пожалуйста.

Джено молча поджимает губы, и Ренджун думает, что тому, наверное, неприятно и обидно. Похоже на то, через что они прошли в прошлом году, с той только разницей, что в этот раз ему пытаются отравить жизнь специально.

— И что ты собираешься делать в таком случае? — в конце концов интересуется Джено. — Так и будешь бегать от всех по всей школе?

— Не знаю. Рано или поздно им надоест обсуждать… нас.

Ренджун запинается из-за того, насколько дико звучит подобная фраза, но приходится называть вещи своими именами, и тут ничего не поделаешь.

— Дело не в этом, — качает головой Джено. — Им надоест, разумеется, но даже если слухи исчезнут, это не повлияет на их отношение к тебе, понимаешь? Тебя будут продолжать задирать просто потому, что все так привыкли, пусть даже однажды они уже не смогут вспомнить, из-за чего всё началось.

Ренджуну не хочется это признавать, но Джено прав. Вряд ли дело в самой причине издевательств. Многие ведь даже не верят этим слухам, но это абсолютно не играет никакой роли. Если человек не нравится окружающим, им всё равно, к чему придираться: к хорошим оценкам, проявлению слабости, плохому здоровью или отношениям с друзьями. Даже если повода нет — его найдут. Найдут, придумают, зацепятся за любую мелочь, за любой, на их взгляд, неправильный вздох, — и обрушат всю свою ненависть. Как долго, должно быть, эти люди копят её, думает Ренджун, раз её запасы всё никак не кончаются. Он правда устал. Очень-очень сильно устал.

— И что тогда я, по твоему мнению, должен делать? Я не собираюсь извиняться за то, в чем не виноват.

— Давай пробовать искать выход вместе. Я обещаю, что не брошу тебя одного, что бы ни случилось.

Ренджун это ценит. Правда очень ценит то, что может положиться на Джено в любой ситуации, хотя тот, вообще-то, младше него. Но сейчас он действительно не уверен, как ему лучше поступить.

— Я… не знаю, — честно признается он. — Мне надо подумать, хорошо? Я напишу тебе.

Две минуты, остававшиеся до начала урока, играют ему на руку и помогают свернуть разговор: как бы там ни было, хотя бы свою репутацию хорошего ученика Ренджун всё ещё надеялся спасти.

Разумеется, Джено он так и не пишет. За эти дни Ренджун привыкает вставать пораньше, выкладывать из сумки лишние учебники и ходить пешком. Он не учитывает только одного: так вероятность встретить одноклассников намного выше. И хоть удача долгое время и была на его стороне, однажды она поворачивается к нему спиной.

— Эй, Ренджун, — его нагоняют сзади на перекрестке: два одноклассника появляются рядом совершенно незаметно, приобнимая его за плечи и улыбаясь так, что ему это совершенно точно не нравится. — Мы тут всё хотели уточнить… У тебя ведь какие-то проблемы с сердцем, не так ли?

Ренджун подозрительно хмурится, но все же кивает. Хотя в его случае, скорее, проблема в том, что он вообще родился.

— Тогда Джено можно только посочувствовать, — противно ржет второй и толкает друга плечом, — это ж даже потрахаться нормально нельзя. Прикинь, если у тебя девчонка в процессе сознание потеряет. Да после такого вообще никогда в жизни больше не встанет. Типа там… какие-то проблемы с башкой начнутся.

— Да если у Джено стоит на него — у него уже проблемы с башкой.

Последние обрывки разговора Ренджун слышит уже краем уха, потому что парни ускоряют шаг, обгоняя его и оставляя посреди дороги. Мерзко… Как же мерзко… Он опускается на корточки прямо на том месте, где стоял, сжимая голову руками и не особо заботясь о том, что в любой момент мимо может кто-то пройти: знакомый или не очень. Хотя сквозь шум в ушах и в мыслях всё же пробивается осознание того, что это путь, которым до школы добирается подавляющее большинство учащихся, а значит, лучше убраться куда-нибудь подальше. Куда-то, где его не смогут увидеть, не смогут найти, не смогут унизить еще сильнее… Ренджун вскакивает на ноги, намереваясь сорваться с места, и совершенно забывает о том, что перед ним перекресток. Он даже не успевает заметить, с какой именно стороны едет машина — рефлексы толкают его вперед изо всех сил, помогая проскочить вперед буквально перед самыми колесами даже не сбавившего скорость автомобиля, и Ренджун валится на тротуар, поспешно отползая к какому-то забору, чтобы не быть затоптанным еще и пешеходами. Резкий всплеск адреналина отдает глухо стучащей в висках кровью, дрожью во всем теле и немедленной болью в груди. Ренджун подтягивает колени к себе, обнимая рюкзак, и пытается на ощупь найти на его дне лекарство. Но пальцы не слушаются, таблетки выпадают из блистера, и он чувствует, что становится тяжело дышать: не только от боли, но и от сжигающих злости и раздражения. Хочется отшвырнуть рюкзак в сторону, разбить костяшки о бетон забора в кровь, а еще лучше — разбить об него сразу голову. Лишь бы не помнить… Лишь бы не помнить всё это. Ренджун вцепляется в волосы и всё же бьется затылком несколько раз о забор. Лучше не становится, только голова начинает гудеть, заставляя ноющую боль растекаться по всему телу, последней каплей падая в и без того переполненную чашу терпения.

— Ренджун… Хей, Ренджун! Джун-и, тише…

Он бездумно пялится на лежащую на чужой ладони таблетку и возникшую перед его лицом бутылку воды. Пальцы, которыми он вскользь мажет по чужой руке, трясутся настолько, что он снова едва не роняет лекарство, и, видимо, поэтому ему не отдают бутылку и поят с рук, помогая не разлить воду.  
Несколько медленных глотков позволяют чуть успокоиться: настолько, что даже удается сфокусировать взгляд на сидящем перед ним человеке.

— Ты как? Ренджун-а… что случилось?

— Ненавижу… — бормочет Ренджун, пока Джено помогает ему подняться и собрать разбросанные вещи. — Как же я это всё ненавижу… Оставь меня! — какая-то из книг летит на землю, когда Ренджун с ненавистью выбивает её из чужих рук. — Это всё из-за тебя!

Он не обращает внимания ни на собственные слезы, ни на попытки Джено что-то сказать, ни на новую истерику. Единственное, чего он хочет — оказаться как можно дальше отсюда и забыть последний год своей жизни как страшный сон. Ничего этого не случилось бы, не окажись он в этой школе, ничего.

— Всё из-за тебя! — повторяет Ренджун еще раз, громче, с силой вырываясь из чужих рук. — Видеть тебя не могу!

Он больше не повторяет своих ошибок, когда разворачивается и убегает — в другую от перекрестка сторону, вверх по улице, к концу которой он будет снова задыхаться и умирать от боли, но это его сейчас волнует меньше всего. Впервые в жизни физическая боль меркнет на фоне другой: жгущей, разъедающей изнутри и отдающей где-то далеко за пределами сердца. Скорее всего, в душе.

-17-

В школу Ренджун в тот день, конечно же, так и не идет. Возвращается домой, пугая своим видом маму, которая тщетно пытается узнать у него, что произошло, и раз за разом сбрасывает входящие от пытающегося дозвониться до него Джено. Он не готов с ним разговаривать, не сейчас и не в таком состоянии. Он выпивает буквально насильно всунутое ему успокоительно и уходит к себе, не чувствуя даже сил закрыть дверь. Да и влетит ему потом от родителей, если он закроется на замок. Ренджун, конечно, понимает, что они волнуются, но ему просто необходимо в данный момент побыть одному. Даже если в одиночестве мысли о произошедшем снова начинают возвращаться, острыми шипами впиваясь в душу и тело. Он падает на кровать, с головой накрываясь одеялом, будто рассчитывает таким образом спрятаться от них, и обхватывает себя руками. Почему людям так нравится ненавидеть других людей? Откуда в них вообще берется столько ненависти? Он снова и снова прокручивает в голове слова, брошенные в его адрес одноклассниками, до тех пор, пока воздуха под одеялом не начинает не хватать. Мозг хаотично перебегает от одного к другому, пока не цепляется за одну-единственную главную мысль: он не может никому нравиться. Испытывать к нему симпатию — постыдно. Человек, который решит с ним встречаться, должен будет стесняться его. И… избегать близости с ним? Ренджун никогда раньше особо не задумывался о физической составляющей отношений, хотя, разумеется, как любой четырнадцатилетний подросток, знал об этом. Надо хотя бы почитать потом что-то в интернете, понимает он, но тут же осекается: а смысл? Он бракованный. И чем старше он будет становиться, тем чаще ему об этом будут напоминать. Интересно, понимает ли это Джено? Или поймет ли, если Ренджун попытается донести до него свои переживания? Конечно, не сейчас, когда- нибудь потом… при условии, конечно, что Джено сам согласится с ним разговаривать после всего, что произошло сегодня. Ренджун надеется, что согласится. У Джено большое и слишком доброе сердце, он быстро забывает любые обиды, так что Ренджуну хочется верить, что их дружба выдержит и это испытание. Но пока что он лишь сбрасывает очередной звонок и проваливается в сон, поддавшись, наконец, действию таблеток.

Ренджун не знает, сколько времени проводит в отключке, но просыпается он со странным ощущением тяжести на груди, и ему требуется время, чтобы сообразить, что на кровати он лежит не один. Он давит усталый вздох: разумеется, мама, видя, в каком он состоянии, не могла не пустить к нему Джено. А значит, уроки уже давно закончились. А значит, он проспал полдня. А ещё это значит, что поговорить им придется намного раньше, чем Ренджун рассчитывал. Это крайне досадно, потому что он не успел морально подготовится и просто не знает, как смотреть другу в глаза. Возможно, если он и дальше будет лежать спиной к нему, это и не потребуется?

— Хей, — сонным голосом хрипит сзади Джено, и Ренджун замирает, словно пойманный на месте преступления. — Проснулся? Как ты?

Как он? Это всё, что Джено хочет услышать? Не его версию произошедшего? Не извинения за всё, что он ему наговорил? Ренджун вспоминает сказанные в запале слова — становится невыносимо стыдно. Кто вообще после такого пришел бы к другу домой, как ни в чем не бывало? Окружающие правы: он не заслуживает Джено и только отравляет ему жизнь своим существованием.

Кажется, у него всё же не получается сдержать тихий всхлип, потому что Джено тут же начинает копошиться сзади, приподнимаясь на локте, и заглядывает ему в лицо, которое Ренджун безуспешно пытается закрыть ладонями.

— О боже… Ренджун, пожалуйста, поговори со мной! Ты не можешь просто молча плакать и ничего не рассказывать, я же знаю, что что-то случилось!

— Тебе недостаточно того, что я наговорил тебе утром? — огрызается Ренджун, но всё же поворачивается к нему и делает пару глубоких вдохов. — Мне так жаль и так стыдно за это, Джено, я… я не хотел, правда. Я никогда тебя ни в чем не винил. Ты всегда делал для меня всё, и… Мне так жаль, правда.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — Джено двигается ближе, прижимая его к себе и позволяя мочить школьную рубашку слезами. Он что, не заходил после школы домой и первым делом действительно пошел к нему? Ренджуну хочется выть, но он лишь сильнее цепляется за ткань на чужой груди и сжимает зубы. — Тише. Если будешь так сильно плакать, у тебя снова заболит сердце. А твоя мама надеется, что я смогу помочь, а не доведу тебя еще сильнее.

Ренджун чувствует в голосе улыбку, а в своих волосах — чужие пальцы, мягко перебирающие пряди на затылке. Он старается дышать глубоко и размеренно, постепенно успокаиваясь, но сил поднять голову и заглянуть в глаза так и не находит. Так намного комфортнее: уткнувшись в чужую грудь, зажмурившись и чувствуя себя спрятанным от всего мира. Почти как под одеялом, только намного лучше. Воздуха, правда, всё так же не хватает: вместо него чужой запах, забивающийся в ноздри. Странно, думает Ренджун. Он ведь никогда раньше не задумывался над тем, как пахнет Джено.

— Успокоился? — лёгкие поглаживания спускаются с головы на спину, и Ренджун кивает. Волнение постепенно отпускает: человек, который злится и обижается, не может обнимать так заботливо и осторожно. Видимо, Джено действительно не держит на него зла за всё то, что он натворил за эти недели.  
— Расскажешь теперь, что произошло?

— Ничего особенного, — ему приходится всё же чуть-чуть отодвинуться, чтобы было удобнее говорить. — Просто встретил ребят из класса по дороге в школу.

— И? Они что-то сделали?

— Нет. Просто сказали кое-что неприятное, как обычно.

— Обычно, — хмурится Джено, — это не доводит тебя до такого состояния. Что именно они сказали?

— Я… — Ренджун кусает губы, — я не смогу это повторить.

И дело не только в том, что ему больно заново это вспоминать. Ему просто-напросто стыдно произносить те слова, что были сказаны в их адрес. Но в то же время он понимает, что ему действительно хочется рассказать. Хочется поделиться тем, что мучает его и висит теперь камнем на сердце. А Джено единственный, кому не страшно признаться. И он всё же решается.

— Но если в общих чертах… Они говорили о том, что я не смогу никому понравиться. И что мое здоровье будет помехой в любых отношениях.

— Но почему?

Джено выглядит искренне непонимающим, и Ренджун невольно улыбается, глядя на его озадаченно нахмуренные брови.

— Я имею в виду взрослые отношения.

— О.

До Джено, кажется, доходит, судя по тому, как тот отводит взгляд, и Ренджун злорадно хмыкает: не одному ему сгорать теперь от неловкости.

— Дай угадаю… Парни не были настолько деликатны в выборе выражений, не так ли? — вздыхает наконец Джено, и Ренджун решает не уточнять, что это ещё мягко сказано. Ему до сих пор мерзко настолько, что он чувствует себя буквально оплеванным. — Нам уже четырнадцать — ничего удивительного, что многие сейчас думают отнюдь не мозгами. С другой стороны — нам всего четырнадцать. Еще слишком рано для того, чтобы ты беспокоился об этом.

— Какая разница, — усмехается Ренджун. — Не думаю, что за пять лет что-то изменится. Да и дело-то не в этом…

Он осекается на полуслове. О черт. Это последнее, о чем он хотел рассказывать, но Джено, почувствовав, что он что-то недоговаривает, теперь точно не отстанет.

— А в чем?

— На самом деле, — Ренджун делает глубокий вдох, как перед резким прыжком в воду, и признается, — они говорили о наших с тобой отношениях.

Джено молчит, и Ренджун понимающе поджимает губы: естественно, кому понравится, что его имя полощут в подобном контексте. Хорошо еще, что Джено не знает, что именно про него говорили и в каких выражениях.

— Прости, — все же на всякий случай еще раз извиняется он и слышит в ответ тяжелый вздох.

— Перестань извиняться. Ты не сделал ничего плохого, чтобы считать себя виноватым. Просто пообещай, что перестанешь отказываться от моей помощи и позволишь нам решить эту проблему вместе.

— Ты считаешь, что её можно как-то решить? — горько хмыкает Ренджун и чувствует, как Джено пожимает плечами.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем. А сейчас отдыхай, у меня есть еще пара часов до того, как родители вернутся домой и потеряют меня.

Ренджуну хочется сказать, что тот не обязан сидеть с ним и вполне может идти домой, но ему слишком удобно, приятно и тепло так лежать, и он решает позволить себе побыть немного эгоистом — хотя бы один раз в жизни.

-18-

Когда Джено предложил искать решение проблемы вместе, Ренджун доверился ему, не задумываясь. Но теперь он считает, что, возможно, это была не такая уж хорошая идея. Потому что дорога в школу напоминает скорее путь на казнь — которая скорее развлечение для простого народа, чем способ экзекуции. А Ренджун еще хочет жить.

— Джено, — хнычет он и пытается тормозить — безуспешно — ногами по асфальту, пока его за руку тащат к воротам. Хотя вообще-то предполагалось, что они просто зайдут, держась за руки, если бы Ренджун в последний момент не струсил. — Может, все-таки не стоит?..

Джено устало вздыхает.

— Ренджун-а, мы же всё обсудили. А если ты не перестанешь брыкаться, окружающие решат, что это я тебя домогаюсь. Так что успокойся и пошли, иначе я поцелую тебя на глазах у всей школы.

Ренджун, собирающийся было возразить, икает, давясь словами.

— За- зачем?..

— Затем, что отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер. Мы же решили ловить на живца? Так что не лучше ли, если наживка будет побольше?

— Нет! — вскидывается Ренджун и послушно подстраивается под чужой шаг. — Обойдутся, хватит с них и маленькой.

— Вот и умница, — улыбается Джено и переплетает их пальцы, и Ренджун чувствует, как лицо уже не просто краснеет, а буквально горит. На них наверняка пялятся, и он не представляет, как Джено удается держать голову и смотреть вперед.

Тот не оставляет его одного ни на минуту, не считая уроков, и Ренджун только в этот момент осознает, насколько сильно он, оказывается, скучал просто по присутствию Джено в своей жизни. Все остальные тоже наверняка замечают, что что-то не так, что его больше не удается застать одного, и, должно быть, обсуждают их с удвоенной силой, но, во всяком случае, пока что к ним не подходят.

«Ну надо же, как не вовремя», — с досадой думает Ренджун. Почему, именно когда они привлекли всеобщее внимание, их решили оставить в покое?

— Окей, вносим коррективы в план, — хмыкает Джено, когда они садятся поесть в обеденный перерыв — на приличном расстоянии друг от друга, но всё равно, по меркам Ренджуна, слишком близко. Он смотрит на чужую ухмылку, достаточно коварную для того, чтобы заставить почувствовать неладное, и уточняет:

— Какие коррективы?

Джено на это ничего не отвечает, только просит забрать ту еду, которую можно унести с собой, и тянет его за руку к выходу. Ренджун ничего не понимает ни пока они выходят во двор, ни пока устраиваются прямо на земле под деревом у забора. Но, кажется, начинает понимать, когда Джено садится и раскрывает руки.

— Иди сюда.

— Что?..

Поняв, видимо, что так ничего от него не добьется, Джено просто молча дергает его за рукав, заставляя сесть рядом — между своих ног и так близко, что Ренджун спиной чувствует, как поднимается от дыхания чужая грудь.

— А теперь жди. Можешь кушать дальше, кстати.

Ренджун бы и рад, только вот кусок в горло не лезет. От щекотного шепота на ухо по шее разбегаются мурашки и хочется вывернуться, но он убеждает себя терпеть. Остается только надеяться, что Джено добивается не того, чтобы их выгнали из школы за неподобающее поведение: конечно, от издевательств это поможет избавиться, но Ренджун всё же намерен доучиться несчастные полтора года. Да и за такое вряд ли выгонят. Вот если бы они, допустим, сидели сейчас здесь и целовались — возможно. Ренджун мысленно стонет и дает себе затрещину — тоже мысленно, дабы не привлекать лишний раз внимание Джено. Потому что, если тот посмотрит ему в лицо, то абсолютно точно увидит, насколько он весь пунцовый. Хотя он все-таки не удерживается и полузадушенно пищит, когда его уверенно обнимают поперек талии, а на плечо опускается острый подбородок.

— Джено… Обещаю, что не буду вырываться, только пусти.

— Извини, тебе придется потерпеть, — Ренджун замирает и едва помнит, что надо дышать, когда чужие губы, проговаривающие слова, в которые он особо уже не вникает, почти касаются щеки. — Кажется, план наконец сработал.

Ренджун тут же напрягается, принимаясь как можно более незаметно осматриваться вокруг, и только тогда наконец замечает направляющуюся к ним одноклассницу.

Они не общались с того самого случая с письмом, и Ренджун невольно вздрагивает от ненависти и презрения, плещущихся в её глазах.

— Джено, — она намеренно не смотрит на Ренджуна, будто тот для неё действительно пустое место. Ничтожество, не заслуживающее даже мимолетного взгляда. — Поверь мне, я правда не хотела вмешиваться, но я просто не могу смотреть, как ты губишь сам себя.

— М? Извини, я не понимаю, о чем ты.

— Ты же… ты наверняка знаешь, какие слухи ходят по школе про, — она запинается и все-таки бросает на Ренджун убийственный взгляд, — про вас.

— Знаю, — равнодушно пожимает плечами Джено. — Но разве ты не для того их распускала, чтобы они ходили по всей школе?

Девочка бледнеет, и Ренджуну на секунду становится её жалко. Но только на секунду.

— Я… я сделала это, чтобы отомстить Ренджуну. Я не хотела вредить тебе, Джено, правда!

В её голосе, кажется, звенят слезы, но Джено это абсолютно не трогает. В голову Ренджуну так некстати лезут воспоминания о том, как Джено забавно пугается каждый раз, когда видит, как плачет он. Приходится больно ущипнуть себя за запястье, дабы напомнить, что злорадствовать — плохо. Даже если человек желает тебе зла.

— Допустим. Но я всё равно не понимаю, за что тебе понадобилось ему мстить.

— То письмо, которое он отказался у меня брать… оно было для тебя. Он отказался мне помочь! Я уверена, что он смотрел на меня сверху вниз всего лишь из-за того, что общается с тобой, а я нет! Я просто… я хотела доказать, что он ничуть не лучше меня.

Голос девушки падает практически до шепота, и Ренджун изумленно округляет глаза. Это что же, кто-то может считать, что он относится к другим высокомерно и с пренебрежением? Он? Который вечно оказывался тем, на кого приходились все издевательства, серьезно?  
Он вскидывается, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, убедить её, что это не так, но Джено не дает ему этого сделать. Он поднимается на ноги, помогая встать и ему, и смотрит на пристыженно опустившую голову одноклассницу.

— В таком случае, я очень рад, что он отказался передавать письмо и заставил тебя показать свой настоящий характер. Только вот он для этого никогда бы не стал опускать до подобных подлостей. Так что как ты думаешь, кто из вас лучше?

Чужое лицо краснеет от все-таки не сдержанных слез, а торопливо удаляющиеся шаги мешаются с тихими всхлипами, и Ренджун, глядя на то, как Джено выключает спрятанный в кармане диктофон, думает, что на этом теперь всё закончится. Но Джено вместо того, чтобы наконец отойти на обычное расстояние, наоборот, делает шаг ближе и улыбается так привычно и тепло, что Ренджун с облегчением выдыхает и расслабляется. Джено всё ещё продолжает улыбаться, когда наклоняется и оставляет легкий поцелуй на его щеке.

— Спасибо, — просто говорит он и добавляет, как ни в чем не бывало, — пойдем в класс?

Кровь у Ренджуна в ушах стучит так громко, что он более чем уверен: за весь урок он не услышит ни одного слова учителя.

-19-

После того случая Ренджуна буквально перемыкает. Не очень сильно, но достаточно для того, чтобы стало заметно чуткому глазу Джено.

— Что-то случилось? — периодически спрашивает тот с искренним беспокойством, и становится даже немного стыдно из-за своего поведения.

Потому что на самом деле ведь ничего не случилось, просто Ренджун никак не может выкинуть из головы ту ситуацию, даже несмотря на то, что она вполне благополучно разрешилась: спасибо Джемину и его многочисленным знакомствам по всей школе. Хотя, возможно, какие-то слухи еще и ходят, но уже, по крайней мере, не так явно, да и трогать Ренджуна больше не трогают. Отношения с одноклассниками возвращаются на уровень вежливого игнора, и это, конечно, не предел мечтаний, но всё же лучше, чем то, что было. К тому же, мысли Ренджуна занимает теперь отнюдь не это, а другая, довольно неожиданно, но четко обозначившаяся проблема.

Проблема по имени Ли Джено, в обществе которого Ренджун постепенно начинает чувствовать себя всё более неловко. Он сам не может понять, почему, ведь в их общении ровным счетом ничего не поменялось, но поменялось, видимо, в самом Ренджуне. Он думает, что это пройдет за лето, но даже долгожданные каникулы не приносят желанного облегчения. Наверное, неправильно так думать, ведь общение с Джено никогда не было в тягость, но тем не менее Ренджуну все-таки нужен перерыв: чтобы разобраться, обдумать, проанализировать. В чем именно он собрался разбираться и что именно анализировать, он, правда, не очень понимает, но надеется, что поймет за тот месяц, когда ничего не будет напоминать ему о Корее. Однако, единственное, что он понимает, так это то, что это был худший месяц в его жизни. Потому что даже для наслаждения обычно любимыми вещами чего-то не хватает: возможности угостить любимой домашней едой другого человека, шанса показать ему местное, бесконечно прекрасное звездное небо или познакомить с местами детства. Засыпать в одной комнате, рассказывая друг другу разные истории — возможно, забавные, возможно, грустные, — и просыпаться, зная, что в этот день ты тоже не останешься в одиночестве. И эти мысли почти пугают. Ренджун никогда ни с кем не делился воспоминаниями или чем-то личным, никогда не нуждался ни в чьей компании, кроме своей собственной.

«Возможно, я просто взрослею», — приходит он к вполне логичному выводу, потому что пора бы уже, в четырнадцать-то лет, но даже это всё равно не объясняет, почему думает он при этом не о ком-нибудь, а о Джено. «Просто он мой единственный друг», — снова отвечает сам себе Ренджун и тут же сам с собой спорит: далеко не любого единственного друга можно впустить в свою жизнь настолько, чтобы с трудом начать представлять её себе без. Без улыбок, без взглядов, без разговоров, без одних мыслей на двоих и без спокойствия — того самого, которое бывает, только когда знаешь, что рядом есть человек, который пойдет за тобой куда угодно, и нет ни малейшей необходимости оборачиваться, чтобы убедиться в этом. Ренджун думает, что это нечестно по отношению к Джено — то, что он возлагает на него так много, ведь тот явно не подписывался на такое, когда однажды днем два года назад подошел познакомиться к нему на площадке. Джено просто вежливый и сострадательный и хотел проявить дружелюбие. Кто же знал, что спустя время это самое дружелюбие будет мешать Ренджуну спать по ночам? Он переживает из-за того, что оно есть, переживает из-за того, что оно может исчезнуть, и думает, что скоро так свихнется. Досада неприятно скребется внутри о ребра, потому что план «отдохнуть мыслями от Кореи» потерпел поражение, а значит, можно с чистой совестью отступать. Во всяком случае, Ренджун сделал всё, что мог — ну или как минимум попытался.

Он предпочитает называть это именно стратегическим отступлением, а не бегством, хотя на самом деле так и есть. Он действительно бежит, только не откуда-то, а куда-то: туда, где точно ждут, где будут рады и где наконец не будет одиноко.

Ренджун специально не предупреждает, что вернется раньше, чем планировал: ему интересно посмотреть на реакцию Джено. Впрочем, что ожидать от своей собственной, он тоже не знает, потому что, на самом деле, былая неловкость никуда не делась. И он убеждается в этом в тот самый момент, когда перед ним открывается дверь чужой квартиры.

— Ренджун?..

— Привет, — улыбается он как можно увереннее, и выражение лица Джено из изумленного постепенно становится радостным.

— Ты чего здесь делаешь? Разве ты не должен был вернуться только через неделю?

— Должен, — признается Ренджун, переминаясь на пороге с ноги на ногу, — но я соскучился.

— Соскучился?

— Ага. По Корее.

— Только по Корее? А по мне? — обиженно тянет Джено, и Ренджун, пряча хитрую улыбку, решает не сопротивляться.

— И по тебе тоже.

Он толкает его кулаком в плечо, и они смеются как обычно, и кажется, что ровным счетом ничего и не изменилось между ними, только вот Ренджуну хочется верить, что вспыхнувшие в чужих глазах счастливые искорки ему не показались.

Возвращение в школу, к которому Ренджун был готов еще меньше, чем к возвращению в Корею, оказывается не настолько тяжелым, как он думал.

«Дежа вю», — проносится мысль, когда он вспоминает, что в прошлом году его жизнь наладилась тоже именно к Рождеству.

Так что время, оставшееся до праздников, он и в этот раз надеется провести насколько возможно приятно. Хотя кое-что в их жизни всё же меняется, и этим чем-то оказывается На Джемин. Ренджун не сразу даже замечает, что тот начинает проводить с ними меньше времени, чем обычно: они общались хоть и хорошо, но не настолько уж тесно, так что разница бросается в глаза не сразу. Пока в один прекрасный день Джено не произносит за обедом фразу, которая заставляет задуматься.

— Мне кажется, Джемин нашел какую-то другую компанию.

И хоть он говорит это без какого-то упрека, Ренджуну кажется, что он выглядит несколько подавленным, что вполне объяснимо: когда дружишь с кем-то с самого детства, со временем становишься слишком собственником. Ренджун старается не думать о том, как бы он себя чувствовал, если бы Джено променял его на кого-нибудь.

— Разве вы не общаетесь с ним вне школы? — вместо этого спрашивает он, и Джено пожимает плечами.

— Общаемся, конечно. Потому я и заметил, что он всё чаще меня динамит. У него постоянно какие-то планы на выходные, и я даже не в курсе, какие именно.

Ренджун сочувственно поджимает губы. Это действительно как-то не очень красиво и совершенно не похоже на Джемина.

— Может, у него что-то случилось?.. — предполагает он, но Джено вполне логично возражает:

— В таком случае, почему он мне не рассказал? Если у него что-то случилось, а он боится поделиться, это еще более обидно, знаешь ли.

Ренджун знает. И даже испытывает легкие угрызения совести, когда вспоминает, что сам до этого многое скрывал от Джено, пусть даже и из благих побуждений.

— Почему бы тебе не поговорить с ним прямо? Уверен, что он не станет тебе врать, Джемин не такой человек.

— Я знаю, — вздыхает Джено. — Я попробую.

Но пробовать так и не приходится. Загадка разрешается сама, когда в тот же день они видят Джемина у выхода из школы с какой-то девчонкой. Джено издает тихий смешок и направляется к другу, намереваясь поговорить.

— Джемин-а, можно тебя на минуточку? — он хлопает его по плечу, и Джемин вздрагивает, будто застигнутый на месте преступления. — Извиняюсь, я заберу его буквально на пару слов, верну в целости и сохранности, — поясняет Джено в ответ на недоуменный взгляд девушки, пока тянет друга в сторону.

— Ну и? Всё ещё ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Джемин пристыженно опускает голову и вздыхает так тяжело, будто действительно совершил какой-то страшный проступок, а не нашел себе девушку. Джено это забавляет настолько, что он не может отказать себе в удовольствии поддеть друга.

— Разве это не ты когда-то советовал мне «не вестись на эту хрень»?

— Это было раньше, — смущенно бормочет Джемин, и Джено лишь закатывает глаза.

— Из какого она хоть класса?

— Из первого…

Джено присвыстывает и щипает Джемина за щеку.

— Малыш-Джемини вырос, он у нас теперь Джемин-оппа!

— Да, и он тебя сейчас придушит, — цедит Джемин сквозь зубы и оглядывается на дожидающуюся его девушку. Джено, ни капли не напуганный угрозами, понимающе хмыкает.

— Потом поговорим. Если ты не погрязнешь с головой в любви и снизойдешь до того, чтобы уделить лучшему другу время.

Джемин возмущенно сводит брови.

— За кого ты меня принимаешь!

— За человека, который динамил меня несколько недель и не счел необходимым даже это объяснить? Скрывал свою личную жизнь? Не доверял своему лучшему…

— Всё-всё, хватит! — хватает его за плечи Джемин и разворачивает на сто восемьдесят градусов. — Обещаю, что всё тебе расскажу, мне очень стыдно и всё такое, только иди уже. Тебя, вообще-то, тоже ждут.

Джено не сопротивляется, когда его подталкивают к скучающему в стороне Ренджуну, но всё же считает нужным предупредить:

— Смотри у меня, На Джемин. Ещё одна такая выходка — и у нас будет совсем другой разговор.

— Да понял я, понял. Всё, пока, до завтра.

Его сдувает ветром раньше, чем Ренджун успевает сделать даже шаг в их сторону, и Джено с тяжким вздохом закатывает глаза.

— Ну как, что там у него?

Джено вздыхает еще раз и улыбается.

— Любовь.

После того разговора проходит несколько дней, и Ренджун удивляется, как же они раньше не замечали, что Джемин настолько очевидно влюблен: витает в облаках, улыбается и вечно отсутствует в классе на переменах. Но вместе с этим Ренджун осознает кое-что еще: по сути, они остались с Джено только вдвоем — насколько это, разумеется, возможно в таком общественном месте как школа.  
Да, конечно, они и до этого проводили свободное время вместе, но раньше с ними всё же был Джемин, пусть и не всегда в зоне видимости. Теперь же ему не до них, и Ренджун бы соврал, если б сказал, что не видит в этом ровно счетом никаких положительных моментов. Его почти пугает то, каким собственником он постепенно становится. Это происходит как-то совершенно для него самого неуловимо, и он не знает, как с этим бороться. Говорят, что единственные дети в семье обычно вырастают эгоистами, но в данном случае Ренджун не уверен, что проблема именно в этом.

Проблема в том, что теперь, имея пример Джемина перед глазами, он всё чаще думает, что сам ничуть не лучше. Что, если взглянуть со стороны, ведет он себя как-то так же, да и чувствует, в принципе, тоже — с той только разницей, что Джено ему друг. И если раньше он думал, что такие отношения, как у них, для друзей вполне естественны, то теперь он начинает в этом сомневаться. Их дружба с Джено с самого начала не была похожа на дружбу Джено с Джемином, он всегда это видел и чувствовал, но никогда раньше об этом не задумывался.

Но зато задумывается теперь, и пока еще не очень ясно оформившийся в его голове, но уже постепенно вырисовывающийся вывод заставляет Ренджуна переживать — самую малость, до состояния легкой паники. Это не та паника, которая требует спрятаться и убежать куда подальше, а та, которую хочется обуздать, лишь бы узнать, что будет дальше. Впервые в жизни Ренджун чувствует в себе силы бороться со своим страхом, он впервые будоражит и интригует, как что-то новое и неизведанное, и, пожалуй, это так и есть. Но самое обидное то, что обсудить волнующую его проблему и свои переживания он ни с кем не может: ни с родителями, ни тем более с Джено, а другого человека, которому бы он настолько доверял и который мог бы его понять, у него просто-напросто нет.

Решение приходит само собой, точнее, падает как снег на голову вместе с Джемином, с которым его ставят в пару на одном из уроков. Другой настолько удобной возможности поговорить у них может больше и не быть, решает Ренджун, но и как начать разговор так, чтобы это не было слишком странно, он не знает. Всё же они никогда не были настолько близкими друзьями, чтобы просто так болтать ни о чем. Кажется, Джемину не менее неловко, он мнется и пыхтит некоторое время, прежде чем всё же спросить:

— Эээ… Как у вас дела?

Ренджун удивленно вскидывает брови.

— «У вас»?

— Ну… у вас с Джено. Я имею в виду тот случай с письмом и всё такое.

«Это было ещё в прошлом семестре», — хмыкает про себя Ренджун, но вслух говорит просто:

— Всё хорошо, спасибо. Ты тогда очень помог.

— Ерунда, — отмахивается Джемин и хмурится. — Меня самого очень разозлила та ситуация. Я рад, что хоть что-то смог сделать. Но я имел в виду… это никак не повлияло на ваши с Джено отношения?

— То есть? — непонимающе хмурится Ренджун. Если Джемин имеет в виду то время, когда Ренджун пытался Джено избегать и не общаться с ним, то это уже давно в прошлом, и тот прекрасно это знает.

— Ну, в смысле, то, что случилось летом… Вы это не обсуждали?

Ренджун чувствует, как у него всё напрягается внутри, и окончательно забывает про задание, которое им с Джемином, вообще-то, надо выполнить. Потому что летом он был в Китае. И не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что что-то «случилось». Что-то, что они, оказывается, с Джено должны были обсудить. Интересно.

— Нет, — честно признается он, а потом ему в голову приходит идея. — Мы собирались, но у нас так и не было подходящей возможности.

— Странно, — удивляется Джемин. — Разве ты не из-за этого вернулся в Корею раньше, чем планировал?

— Я вернулся, потому что скучал, — честно признается Ренджун и к собственному удивлению испытывает невероятное облегчение из-за того, что сказал это вслух. Чего он не ожидает, так это того, что Джемин понимающе кивнет.

— Я о том и говорю. Или ты думаешь, он мне тут все уши не прожужжал о том, как скучал? Потому я и подумал, что вы первым делом после твоего возвращения это и обсудили.

Ренджун чувствует, как сбивается сердечный ритм, но в кои-то веки его это не волнует. Он кусает губы, бросая как можно более незаметный взгляд на парту Джено, и совершенно искренне признается:

— Мне страшно.

Джемин, к удивлению Ренджуна, не смеется, а просто понимающе улыбается и кивает.

— Мне тоже было. Но потом я понял, что упустить шанс — это намного более страшно.

Они какое-то время молчат, возвращаясь наконец к заданию, на которое у них почти не остается времени, пока Ренджун не решается спросить то, что его интересовало уже несколько лет.

— Честно говоря… Мне правда странно слышать подобные советы от тебя. Я всегда считал, что ты должен меня ненавидеть.

— Ну… скажем так, — улыбается Джемин, — в детстве ты действительно не очень мне нравился, если честно. Ты был не таким, как остальные ребята, и Джено проводил с тобой всё своё время, которое раньше тратил на игры со мной. А та история с велосипедом, когда он учил тебя кататься? Сейчас я понимаю, что это глупо, но мне действительно было дико обидно тогда, — Ренджун виновато опускает голову, но Джемин лишь хихикает и толкает его плечом. — Не парься. Потом мы оказались в одном классе, и я увидел, что ты действительно неплохой парень, и понял, почему ты стал для Джено таким особенным. Будь ты девчонкой, я бы правда решил, что он влюбился.

— Ничего, все в школе тоже так думают, — горько хмыкает Ренджун. — Про девчонку, в смысле, не про Джено. Хотя в свете последних событий…

— Просто тебе нужно научиться давать им сдачи. Не в прямом смысле, естественно, — поясняет Джемин в ответ на выражение недоверия на его лице. — Ты слишком чувствительный и отличаешься от остальных, поэтому тебя и невзлюбили, думаю.

Ренджун понимает, что Джемин прав, но знает, что всё равно не сможет притворяться тем, кем не является. Так что остается просто терпеть и надеяться, что ему дадут спокойно доучиться оставшееся время.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит он, радуясь тому, как удачно всё совпало. Ему даже не пришлось ничего объяснять Джемину: оказывается, тот и сам всё прекрасно видел и понимал, и что самое удивительное — кажется, ничуть не осуждал. — Я рад, что ты решил поговорить со мной об этом.

— Обращайся, — подмигивает Джемин. — И помни, что рядом с тобой находятся не только те, кто тебя ненавидит.

Ренджун благодарно кивает: два друга действительно лучше, чем один.

-20-

> [OST: KARD - Into You](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WNQAABAaxAs1x2LKLbBxq?%20si=f61BcR%20Q9ynxAPtRzkQog)   
> 

Несмотря на все то, что узнал от Джемина, поговорить с Джено Ренджун так и не решается. Ему достаточно того, что есть у них сейчас, и портить отношения ненужными разговорами совсем не хочется. По крайней мере — пока что. При желании он сможет сделать это и потом, ведь так?

А сейчас можно просто наслаждаться проведенным вместе временем, серьезными и не очень разговорами и мимолетными прикосновениями. Ренджуну уже даже почти не страшно признать — хотя бы самому себе, — что ему это действительно приятно. Хвататься за чужие пальцы, когда ему протягивают руку; крепче прижиматься к чужой спине, когда погода ещё позволяет ездить в школу на велосипеде; вздрагивать от прохладного прикосновения к щекам, когда уже начинает подмерзать, и ему заботливо натягивают шарф на самый нос. Иногда он смелеет и утыкается этим самым замерзшим носом в чужую шею, с коварной улыбкой чувствуя, как вздрагивает при этом Джено, а его кожа покрывается мурашками. «От холода ли?» — каждый раз задается вопросом Ренджун и погружается на какое-то время в свои мысли, вспоминая, как сам еще в начале года точно так же дрожал от чужого дыхания на своей коже, когда они с Джено разыгрывали тот спектакль, чтобы развеять мерзкие слухи. Тогда ему точно не было холодно, скорее наоборот: жарко, но приятно. Приятный жар? Ренджун не уверен, как правильно определить это ощущение, но ему интересно, чувствует ли Джено то же самое. Во всяком случае, тот не возражает, не отталкивает и не ругается, только смотрит иногда нечитаемым взглядом и вздыхает, когда думает, что Ренджун не замечает. Ренджун же, на самом деле, всё прекрасно замечает — он может быть очень внимательным, когда хочет. Поэтому так же внимательно следит за выражением чужого лица, когда сообщает, что скоро ляжет в больницу, как обычно делает это каждый год в декабре. Это далеко не неожиданная новость, но чем больше тускнеет лицо Джено, тем сильнее расплывается в улыбке Ренджун.

— Чему ты так радуешься, — ворчит Джено и куксится. — Отдыху от школы?

— А почему нет? — пожимает плечами Ренджун. — Хочешь сказать, у тебя самого к концу года остались силы на учебу?

— Не очень, — со вздохом признает Джено, и Ренджун хитро щурится.

— А что, завидуешь? Или будешь скучать?

Будь на месте Джено кто-то другой, он бы наверняка отшутился и перевел тему. Но это не кто-то, а Ли Джено, который всегда искренний и честный во всем, включая собственные чувства, поэтому он говорит короткое:

— Буду.

И Ренджун понимает, что весь его план смутить друга резко провалился, потому что единственный, кто оказывается смущен — это он сам. А Джено, кажется, совершенно не собирается его жалеть, потому что добавляет тише:

— Я всегда по тебе скучаю.

— Наверное, ты просто привык, что я всегда провожу с тобой свободное время, — неловко заламывает пальцы Ренджун, и Джено задумчиво отворачивается.

— Наверное.

Ренджун обещает себе подумать об этом разговоре во время той кучи свободного времени, что будет у него в больнице, но думает в итоге совсем о другом. О том, что Джено ему сам практически не пишет, а на его сообщения отвечает долго и довольно односложно. Ренджун не может найти себе места, гадая, что могло случиться, ведь всё было нормально. Он совершенно точно не говорил и не делал ничего, что могло бы Джено расстроить или обидеть, а потому идет к нему домой после выписки с легкой тревогой. Во взгляде Джено, когда он открывает дверь, ни капли недовольства, только нечто, что Ренджун определяет для себя как усталость, хотя скорее… уставшая нежность? Будто тот очень долго чего-то ждал, но готов ждать и дальше, если нужно.

Ренджун понимает, что на него правда не злятся, когда Джено сгребает его в охапку, чуть присаживаясь, чтобы обхватить руками за талию. Ренджун дает себе несколько секунд, чтобы насладиться прикосновениями, по которым, оказывается, скучал намного сильнее, чем думал, прежде чем вывернуться, недовольно насупившись.

— Почему ты меня игнорировал? — он бьет Джено кулаком в грудь и обиженно сводит брови. — Ты хоть знаешь, как одиноко мне там было?!

— Хотел убедиться, что ты был неправ, — улыбается Джено и тыкает его в нос, который Ренджун тут же возмущенно прикрывает. — Я скучаю независимо от того, как часто мы общаемся.

— Дурак! — облегченно выдыхает Ренджун и не может сдержать счастливой улыбки.

Если после каждого подобного раза ему будет настолько нестерпимо пусто внутри, то никакие проверки ему больше не нужны. Он и без них готов признать, что хочет быть рядом с Джено так часто, как это только возможно.

И Ренджун не отказывает себе в этом желании. Бывают дни-исключения, когда они вытаскивают Джемина из пучины личной жизни и идут в торговый центр играть в автоматы, где Ренджун вечно проигрывает. Или когда устают за день настолько, что хочется просто побыть одному, в тишине и спокойствии заперевшись в комнате. К их обоюдной досаде, такие дни случаются всё чаще, а учителя напоминают всё настойчивее, что уже в этом году им сдавать экзамены. Они не обсуждают планы на будущее, но как-то по умолчанию решают, что будут поступать в одну старшую школу. Ренджун пытается представить, что будет, если им придется пойти в разные, и не знает, что пугает его сильнее: перспектива оказаться одному среди незнакомых людей или мысль о том, что Джено в другой школе найдет себе новых друзей, и он, Ренджун, ему станет не нужен. Уровень стресса из-за этого подскакивает чуть ли не в два раза, и он еще сильнее налегает на учебу, беспокоя этим даже родителей.

— Джун-и, малыш, не перетруждайся, пожалуйста, — просит его мама, заглядывая в комнату в очередной вечер, когда он засиживается допоздна над уроками. — Ты же прекрасно знаешь, что мы с папой на тебя не давим. Здоровье важнее. Береги себя, пожалуйста, хорошо?

— Хорошо, мам, — мягко улыбается Ренджун, мысленно благодаря за таких понимающих родителей. Он ведь видит, в каком состоянии находятся некоторые из его одноклассников из-за того, что он них требуют слишком многого.

Парадокс ситуации заключается в том, что каждый погружается в собственные проблемы и не обращает внимания на окружающих. В классе становится спокойно как никогда, и только какие-то общешкольные мероприятия еще как- то помогают поддерживать командный дух.

Иногда Ренджун всё же не выдерживает нагрузки, и тогда ему попадает не только от родителей, но и от Джено, которого они привлекают в качестве тяжелой артиллерии как единственного, кто может хоть как-то на него повлиять, и на коленях которого Ренджун в такие моменты всегда и просыпается, хотя засыпал в совершенно другом месте, чаще всего — за столом. Ренджун, хоть и чувствует себя морально и физически истощенным, любит такие моменты, потому что, проснувшись, может еще какое-то время лежать, не выдавая себя и стараясь брать по максимуму от подобных минут близости, ставших всё-таки более редкими.

Летом становится попроще. Ренджун наотрез отказывается ехать в Китай, хоть мама и пытается его убедить. Говорит о том, что там он сможет отдохнуть и набраться сил намного лучше, чем в городе, но он не слушает. Единственный способ отдохнуть для него — это остаться в Корее и не испытывать стресс ещё и от расставания на очередные несколько недель. Он не может объяснить этого ей, потому что она совершенно точно не поймет — да и не надо, чтобы она понимала. Ренджуну достаточно того, что теперь — наконец-то! — понимает он сам, и, возможно, понимает Джено. Ренджун не знает точно, потому что они все так же ничего не обсуждают, но он чувствует себя очень правильно и счастливо, и это главное. Кажется, что любые слова навесят на их отношения ярлык, а это последнее, чего он хочет. А чего он в таком случае хочет — другой вопрос, который Ренджун пока предпочитает оставлять без ответа, потому что этот ответ, прекрасно ему, на самом деле, известный, слишком смущает. Потому что в пятнадцать лет уже хочется прикасаться чуточку больше и чуточку увереннее, теплые взгляды бросать не только украдкой, а целовать не только в щеку и не только в шутку.

Иногда Ренджун вспоминает те самые слова одноклассников и пытается прогонять от себя подобные мысли. Потому что даже если допустить возможность, что Джено может испытывать к нему симпатию, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Потому что Ренджун может доставить ему разве что неудобства, а заставлять возиться кого-то с собой — это последнее, чего он хочет. Ему хватает и того, что родители потратили на него половину своей жизни, он не хочет стеснять своим существованием еще и Джено. Но при этом он обычный человек. Обычный подросток. И природный эгоизм не позволяет ему так просто отказаться от того, что он имеет. Бывают периоды, когда эти мысли буквально разрывают его изнутри, будто ангел и демон, сидящие на его плечах и нашептывающие на ухо их собственные, одинаково убедительные доводы. И Ренджун откладывает, откладывает и откладывает разговор, пока не решает: он признается зимой, уже после выпускного. Потому что тогда, если что-то пойдет не так, у него будет хотя бы возможность сбежать: в другую школу или в другую страну — это уже неважно. Поэтому он собирается от этой зимы и от этих каникул взять по максимуму — на случай, если они вдруг станут для них последними.

Они даже находят время и выбираются вечером на свое любимое место к реке. Ренджун лежит, подложив руки под голову, и жалеет о том, что сейчас зима и его любимого созвездия Лиры не видно.

— Джено? — шепотом зовет он, и тот вопросительно мычит в ответ. — Помнишь легенду об Орфее и Эвридике, которую я рассказывал тебе в прошлом году?

— Я помню почти все из легенд, что ты мне рассказывал, — хмыкает Джено. — А почему ты вдруг вспомнил?

— Просто внезапно подумалось… Сначала я сочувствовал Орфею из-за его потери, потом осуждал за его недоверие… А теперь думаю, что он просто, наверное, любил Эвридику настолько сильно, что побоялся потерять её снова. Он не не верил ей, он просто очень сильно её любил и боялся потерять.

— То есть, ты считаешь, что он прав?

— Нет, — Ренджун мотает головой и бездумно скользит рассеянным взглядом по небу. — Но я считаю, что его можно понять.

Они проводят так ещё какое-то время, рассуждая о разном, философском и не очень, и родители Ренджуна без вопросов разрешают Джено остаться на ночь, когда они возвращаются слишком поздно и слишком замерзшими. Горячий чай и теплые одеяла помогают согреться, но Ренджун всё равно передергивает плечами, устраиваясь в кровати.

— Холодно, — бормочет он и прижимает ледяные ступни к ногам Джено, на что тот шипит, но отстраниться не пытается: некуда, да и не хочется, на самом деле. Потому что ноги постепенно согреются и неприятные ощущения пройдут, а хрупкий уют лишними движениями нарушать совсем не хочется. Ренджун лежит, уткнувшись головой ему в плечо и сложив руки под подушкой, и Джено уверен, что к утру у того затекут все конечности, но всё равно не двигается.

Быть с Ренджуном ему казалось простым. Правильным. Естественным.

Если где-то и существовало место Джено в этом мире, то оно определенно было здесь: в этой галактике, на этой планете и в этой кровати, рядом с Ренджуном, умиротворенно свернувшимся в его руках.

И он ни за что на свете не хотел бы променять его на что-либо другое.

-21-

[OST: TAEMIN - Two Kids](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WNQAABAaxAs1x2LKLbBxq?%20si=f61BcR%20Q9ynxAPtRzkQog)

Февраль выдался холодным, что не добавляет любви Ренджуна к этому месяцу. Он был самым непонятным, когда ты вроде бы уже мыслями весь в весне, но суровая реальность в виде холодного колючего ветра в лицо злорадно напоминает о том, что до нее еще несколько десятков дней.

Ренджун по нос закутывается в шарф и натягивает капюшон на уши, едва удерживаясь от соблазна припустить домой бегом: и теплее, и быстрее, но совершить подобный подвиг в одиночестве он не рискует. Джено последние дни учебного года не появляется в школе «по семейным обстоятельствам», и Ренджун немного переживает, но решает, что если тот сочтет нужным, то сам всё расскажет. Но в глубине души он всё равно боится, что Джено что-то от него скрывает. Вдруг родители передумали отдавать его в ту школу, куда они втроем поступили? Это стало бы полной катастрофой. Потому что если раньше Ренджун переживал, что в другой школе Джено найдет себе новых друзей, то теперь он переживает из-за того, что тот найдет себе там девушку. Красавицу-отличницу, идеальную во всем и с которой Ренджуну никогда не сравниться. И когда он думает об этом, его начинает тревожить кое-что ещё — его намерения признаться по окончании средней школы. Да, ему всё ещё страшно, но слова, некогда сказанные Джемином, придают ему сил и вселяют уверенность: «упустить шанс намного страшнее».

В последний учебный день Джено всё же решает пойти в школу — ждет его около дома на велосипеде, как обычно, и Ренджун не скрывает удивления: в такую погоду он рассчитывал на прогулку пешком.

— У меня планы после, — поясняет Джено в ответ на его недоуменный взгляд и, когда Ренджун с досадой поджимает губы, добавляет:

— На тебя.

Ветер по-прежнему холодный и по-прежнему бьет в лицо, и Ренджун утыкается лбом в чужую спину между лопаток, держась одной рукой за багажник, а другой — за куртку Джено, и шепчет ему одному слышные слова.

— Что? — переспрашивает Джено, но так и не получает ответа. Последний день проходит вроде бы обычно, но всё равно как-то скомкано.  
Ренджун чувствует тоску в последних напутствиях учителей и моргает часто-часто, надеясь не опозориться хотя бы в самом конце. Пусть даже он никогда больше не увидит этих людей, у них и без того останутся о нем не лучшие воспоминания.

— Да чего вы такие кислые-то, — Джемин со смехом виснет на их плечах, когда они в последний раз выходят за ворота школы, где провели три вроде бы недолгих, но памятных года. Где осуществили свою мечту и создали общие воспоминания. И хоть не все из них были добрыми, Ренджун не жалеет об этом опыте. И надеется, что Джено тоже. — Всё равно через пару недель снова увидимся. И снова корпеть над этими учебниками. Не знаю, как вы, а я морально не готов.

— Да-да, — закатывает глаза Джено, — ты даже после летних каникул никогда не готов. А сейчас не возражаешь, если мы с Ренджуном пойдем? У нас ещё дела.

Ренджун ловит на себе выразительный джеминовский взгляд, который он расшифровывает как «и долго ты ещё будешь тянуть, идиот?», и вздыхает. Возможно, сегодня действительно самый удачный день.

Только вот, когда они, проводив Джемина, садятся на велосипед, Джено, повернувшись к нему с беспечной улыбкой, говорит:

— Давай не будем говорить сегодня ни о чем серьезном.

И Ренджуну хочется не то нервно рассмеяться, не то ударить его, но он, скрипя сердце, лишь согласно кивает. Возможно, провести еще один день вот так, ни о чем не беспокоясь и не чувствуя неловкости друг с другом, не так уж и плохо.

Поэтому они, не думая особо ни о чем, объезжают все места в их районе, с которыми связаны все воспоминания за эти три года: торговый центр с дешевыми магазинами и автоматами, кафе с самой вкусной выпечкой, их любимое место у реки и в конце — детская площадка между их домами.

Ренджун слезает с велосипеда и переступает через забор, медленно подходя к такой знакомой лавочке. Проводит по ней рукой, смахивая возможную грязь, и садится, мягко улыбаясь. Сколько он в свое время вот так просидел, наблюдая с этого места за соседскими детьми? Слушая их смех, наблюдая за их играми. И стыдливо пряча взгляд, когда с ним пытались начать разговор. Пока один мальчик четыре года назад не подошел и не позвал играть с ними. А потом подходил изо дня в день, не испугавшись первого отказа, до тех пор, пока не смог завоевать его доверие. Пока Ренджун не смог открыться ему и подпустить чуть ближе, чем рассчитывал. Тогда он еще не знал, что это «ближе» окажется бесконечными мыслями в голове и током под кожей. В какой момент это произошло? Он уже не берется судить. Возможно, когда Джено впервые вытер его слезы — на этой самой лавочке. Возможно — когда впервые назвал другом. А возможно — когда впервые остался у него дома и целый вечер слушал весь тот ненужный бред про вселенную, который рассказывал Ренджун. Когда впервые ласково назвал…

— О чем задумался, звездочка?

Ренджун вздрагивает, когда Джено садится рядом, засунув наверняка замерзшие руки в карманы куртки, и смотрит на него с привычной улыбкой. А Ренджуну почему-то хочется плакать. Но он лишь издает легкий смешок, опуская голову вниз, и пинает лежащий под ногой камень.

— Не знаю. Ни о чем. О том, что время прошло как-то слишком быстро. Еще недавно я сидел на этой лавочке и пил клубничное молоко, которым ты поделился со мной, потому что у меня не было денег.

Ренджун так и видит, как глаза Джено загораются азартом, когда он вскакивает на ноги и тянет его следом за собой в магазин через дорогу. Он едва успевает затормозить у перехода, чтобы с хитрой улыбкой дернуть Джено за руку.

— Подожди. Обещаешь, что вернешь меня обратно в целости и сохранности?

Но смех стихает как-то сам собой под неожиданно серьезным взглядом Джено, и Ренджуну почти становится не по себе.

— Я же обещал, что буду рядом, что бы ни случилось, помнишь?

— Ну и кто просил не говорить сегодня о серьезном, — смущенно бормочет Ренджун, и о серьезном они действительно больше не говорят. Зато сидят на качелях, пьют молоко, за которое на этот раз заплатили поровну, и вспоминают общие истории. Ренджуну хорошо, но при этом тоскливо так же, как при прощальных напутствиях учителей — с той только разницей, что они с Джено не прощаются. По крайней мере — не на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Джено? — всё же зовет он уже на пороге собственного дома. Джено почему- то не уходит: стоит в стороне и ждет, пока он зайдет. — Мы можем завтра увидеться? Пожалуйста.

Ренджун замечает, как почти неуловимым движением тот на мгновение сжимает челюсть, но уже в следующую секунду улыбается.

— Хорошо. Это что-то срочное?

«Учитывая, сколько времени я ждал… — мысленно фыркает Ренджун, — срочное — понятие растяжимое».

— Да. Так что если ты не очень занят своими секретными делами…

— Всё в порядке, — хмыкает Джено, и Ренджуну кажется, что этот смешок звучит как-то слишком горько. — Завтра я как раз совершенно свободен.

Ренджун улыбается.

— Отлично. Тогда до завтра.

«Завтра» по меркам Ренджуна наступает слишком быстро. Он не успевает морально подготовиться даже с учетом того, что не спал почти всю ночь. Такие вещи должны совершаться спонтанно, думает он, тогда всё происходит куда более естественно и не остается времени на лишние переживания.

Они не договариваются о каком-то конкретном времени, благо каникулы и никуда спешить не надо, поэтому Ренджун просто дожидается момента, когда чувствует в себе достаточно смелости для того, чтобы скинуть сообщение со словами «давай встретимся около моего дома?» и не передумать. Он думает, что Джено напишет хотя бы заранее, когда ему быть готовым, но тот просто присылает через четверть часа короткое «выходи», и Ренджун понимает, что совершенно не готов. Не готов вот так вот просто признаться лучшему другу. И, пожалуй, не будь у него уверенности, что это взаимно, он бы так никогда и не решился. Только эта мысль помогает ему взять себя в руки и спуститься вниз.

Джено стоит к нему спиной, опустив голову и чертя носком ботинка на асфальте ему одному видимые линии. Ренджун думает, что, когда подойдет к нему, тот поднимет голову и улыбнется как обычно, светло и беззаботно, и Джено действительно улыбается. Только далеко не как обычно.

— Ты хотел поговорить? — начинает тот, решая не откладывать, видимо, дело в долгий ящик, и Ренджун неловко кивает.

— Я… Да. Но давай сначала ты. Что-то случилось? Последние дни ты сам не свой.

— Я уезжаю, — спокойно произносит Джено. — На этих выходных.

Ренджун непонимающе хмурится.

— Надолго? На каникулы?

Джено дергает уголком губ и снова опускает голову.

— На каникулы. И на весь учебный год. Родителей переводят по работе, и в общем… Мне уже и школу там выбрали, договорились о переводе, так что… Прости, что не сказал раньше. Я знал, что ты расстроишься.

— Да. Пожалуй…

Расстроится? Ренджун не уверен, что то, что он чувствует сейчас, можно назвать расстройством. Ступором, шоком — как угодно. Он чувствует, как воздух встает поперек трахеи, отказываясь проходить дальше в легкие. Так же, как его мозг отказывается воспринимать чужие слова.

— А ты? — решает перевести тему Джено. — Что ты хотел сказать?

Ренджун делает шаг назад и поднимает на друга пустой взгляд. Отрешенно напоминает себе, что всё же придется сделать хотя бы один вдох, чтобы что-то ответить. В голове даже не пустота, в голове вакуум — как в космосе, в котором одна за другой гаснут звезды.

— Спасибо.

— Спасибо? — удивленно переспрашивает Джено, а Ренджун не может даже сфокусировать взгляд, чтобы увидеть выражение чужого лица. — Ты ради этого хотел встретиться?

Спасибо за то, что подарил мне жизнь.

— Да. — Ренджун улыбается и сжимает кулаки в карманах куртки. — Мне больше нечего тебе сказать.

Он чувствует, как в груди поднимается горячая волна, и убеждает себя не оборачиваться даже на пороге дома.

Потому что, если он обернется, волна накроет его с головой.


	3. Мицар и Алькор

-22-

> [OST: BOA - Dangerous](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WNQAABAaxAs1x2LKLbBxq?%20si=f61BcR%20Q9ynxAPtRzkQog)  
> 

В баре, куда они решают поехать этим вечером, душно, но, по крайней мере, не прокурено, музыка в меру громкая, а освещение в меру раздражающее. Ренджун облегченно выдыхает и расслабляется, заходя внутрь, и это не остается незамеченным.

— А я тебе что говорил? А ты не верил мне, что это хорошее место!

— Да потому что твои идеи, Донхёк, редко когда заканчиваются чем-то хорошим!

Он фыркает и отворачивается, выискивая глазами нужный столик. Учитывая, что Ёнхо-хёна, если тот встанет во весь рост, видно издалека, это не так уж и сложно. Он подходит к старшим товарищам и тут же недовольно дергается, когда Джехён-хён пытается в знак приветствия потрепать его по волосам. Будь это кто-то другой, руки бы ему за такое давно уже оторвали.

— Он угрохал на эту укладку гребаные полчаса, и если она не продержится хотя бы первые минут двадцать — вам не жить, — ржет из-за его плеча подошедший Донхёк, и Ренджун кидает на него убийственный взгляд. — Что? Правду же говорю. Полчаса. Я засекал.

Ренджун лишь закатывает глаза, ибо спорить не только бесполезно, но и крайне утомительно, и садится на ближайшее свободное на диване место. Оно очень удачно оказывается рядом с Доён-хёном, что Ренджуна более чем устраивает: идеальный вариант, если он хочет провести спокойный приятный вечер в компании людей, с которыми ему комфортно. Он, на самом деле, упускает момент, когда старшие друзья Донхёка становятся для него таковыми, но ничуть не жалуется. Даже в двадцать лет хочется иногда почувствовать себя младшим и свалить все заботы на плечи других. Да, эти ребята не знают о его жизни всё, и Ренджун не может назвать их друзьями в полном смысле этого слова, но ему достаточно и того, что есть. Просить чего-то большего — это, во- первых, уже слишком, а во-вторых, для этого у него есть Донхёк. Который как раз возвращается от бара с двумя стаканами в руках и ставит один из них, полностью идентичный своему собственному, перед Ренджуном.

— Спасибо, — улыбается он, когда Донхёк делает глоток своего виски с колой, а старшие начинают с соджу. Ренджун потягивается и с блаженным видом откидывается на спинку дивана. — Не могу поверить, что мне наконец зачли последний долг и закрыли сессию.

— А я тебе говорил, что нормально всё будет, — закатывает глаза Донхёк. — Может, теперь мы начнем наконец спать по ночам?

— Мы? — навостряет уши Джехён, и Донхёк фыркает.

— Я не могу спать, когда в квартире кипит жизнь.

— Хёк-и, ну не злись, — тянет Ренджун и обезоруживающе улыбается. — Обещаю, впредь я буду хорошим мальчиком.

Весь стол падает от смеха, оставляя без внимания ворчливое «ты мне это каждый раз обещаешь», но Ренджуну ничуть не стыдно. Он честно старается не запускать учебу и делает всё от него зависящее, берется за дополнительные задания и не пропускает дедлайны, но иногда этого просто недостаточно. В такие моменты накатывает отчаяние, а в голове роятся мысли, что не его это, что он пытается прыгнуть выше головы, но каждый раз во время подобных душевных спадов Донхёк приходит к нему на освещаемую одинокой настольной лампой кухню, со вздохом выбрасывает очередные сломанные в порыве злости карандаши и смятые чертежи, ставит чайник и рассказывает обо всех не особо важных Ренджуну подцепленных в университете сплетнях: кого вызывали в деканат, кто с кем начал встречаться, кого выгнали с работы, а кто на прошлых выходных устраивал вечеринку. Ренджуну не интересно совершенно, но голос Донхёка обладает какой-то особой магией: раздражающий большую часть времени, он умеет ещё и идеально успокаивать, и Ренджун подозревает, что знают об этом только избранные. А ему приятно считать себя таковым.  
Избранным человеком, заслужившим любовь Ли Донхёка.

— Хён, — зовет Ренджун, поворачиваясь к Доёну — приходится повысить голос, чтобы перекричать музыку и активно спорящих о чем-то Джехёна и Ёнхо. — Вы не заказали поесть? Умираю с голода.

— Ещё нет, но когда вы пришли, Ёнхо-хён как раз собирался это сделать. Эй, — Доён щёлкает пальцами у сидящих напротив парней, привлекая их внимание, — хватит пить на голодный желудок, у нас тут дети голодные.

— Мы не дети, — тут же отзывается Донхёк, но его все дружно игнорируют.

Ренджун вылезает со своего места, поправляя сползшую с плеч донхёкову кожанку и ненавистную ему удавку на шее, которую на него цепляли чуть ли не под страхом пыток, и увязывается следом за Ёнхо, потому что знает: если он попросит, тот обязательно за него заплатит. И если не попросит — тоже. И ещё проследит, чтобы они с Донхёком сели на нужный автобус и сообщили ему, как доберутся домой.  
Да, Ренджун однозначно любит этих людей и будет вечно благодарен Донхёку за знакомство с ними.

И, разумеется, за всё остальное тоже.

-23-

Джено вздыхает, когда понимает, куда именно Джемин его притащил: ну да, он мог бы догадаться, что другу захочется тусоваться, а не сидеть дома «как каким-то пенсионерам». Не то чтобы Джено отвык от настолько оживленных мест — скорее уж от настолько оживленного Джемина. Тот совсем не изменился за эти пять лет, разве что вытянулся, испортил волосы и расширил и без того широкий круг знакомств. В этом были и свои плюсы: по крайней мере, Джено знал, что если ему что-то понадобится, Джемин всегда сможет найти ему нужного человека, будь то врач, преподаватель или продавец. Только один раз в жизни он оказался бессилен, и Джено не может его за это винить: Джемин, в конце концов, журналист, а не полицейский. Но хорошие места для отдыха действительно знает, стоит отдать ему должное.

— Здесь неплохо, — признает Джено, когда они всё же заходят внутрь и присаживаются за двухместный столик. Тот очень удачно оказывается свободным: занимают в основном те, что рассчитаны на большую компанию, парочками, видимо, сюда ходят редко. И это, в принципе, вполне объяснимо: что для романтического, что для делового вечера люди явно предпочтут другие места.

«За что им огромное спасибо», — думает Джено, чисто любопытства ради кидая взгляд на коктейльную карту.

— Возьми мне соджу, — просит он собравшегося за напитками Джемина, и тот возвращается буквально через пару минут, несмотря на толпу людей у стойки.

— Как тебе это удалось? — изумленно хлопает глазами Джено, когда перед ним ставят не только соджу, но и пиво, и Джемин хмыкает.

— Секрет фирмы, — сверкает он белозубой улыбкой, и Джено, кажется, понимает, что это за секрет. Жаль только, что для него это знание абсолютно бесполезно: он сам флиртовать как не умел, так и не научился. Ну что поделать: у него была намного более скучная жизнь.

— Информацию для своих статей ты тоже так добываешь? — хмыкает Джено, с наслаждением делая глоток и чувствуя, как тут же приятно согревается всё внутри. Не верится, что можно расслабиться и забыть про все решенные наконец проблемы: с документами, жильем и вещами. А ведь он говорил родителям, что не нужно было тогда продавать квартиру. Но кто ж его слушал.

— Грех не пользоваться тем, что дано природой, — цокает языком Джемин, вырывая его из мыслей, и Джено насмешливо приподнимает брови.

— Да что ты? Посмотрите, как мы заговорили! Куда делся малыш Нана, который краснел при одном взгляде на нравящуюся ему девочку?

Джемин фыркает и, едва морщась, опрокидывает в себя стопку.

— Туда же, куда все эти девочки.

— И мальчики, — продолжает за него Джено и вздыхает. — Меня, значит, пенсионером называешь, а сам превращаешься в задолбанного всем и всеми циника.

Джемин пожимает плечами и наливает им еще по рюмке.

— Не мы такие — жизнь такая. Это не значит, что я не верю в любовь и прочие чувства. Скорее осознаю теперь то, что их, настоящие, очень сложно найти. Намного сложнее, чем казалось в школе, где… Прости, — он осекается, хотя Джено даже почти не меняется в лице, и виновато кусает губу. — Я не это имел в виду.

— Ничего, — врет. — Это не какая-то тема-табу.

Это всего-лишь мысли-табу и воспоминания-табу, которые Джено готов обсуждать с лучшим другом, но только не с самим собой. Потому что тот разговор, то расставание — как незакрытый гештальт: давит и оставляет чувство неудовлетворенности. И Джемин это понимает, поэтому не настаивает больше, просто молча пьет, задумавшись, возможно, о чем-то своем, пока в какой-то момент не поднимает голову и не переводит взгляд за спину Джено.

— Слушай, — медленно моргает он, — это там не Ренджун, случайно?

Джено неверяще округляет глаза, окидывая взглядом все тихие уголки, где мог бы спрятаться не любящий чужую компанию парень. Если это очередные шуточки Джемина — тому просто не жить.

— Тебе наверняка показалось, — отмахивается он, так и не обнаружив в зоне видимости никого похожего. — Не помнишь что ли? Он даже с нами во дворе никогда не играл и в школе ни с кем не общался, что ему делать в подобном месте.

— То есть, хочешь сказать, это не он сейчас обжимается с каким-то парнем у барной стойки?

Джено переводит взгляд туда, куда ему даже не пришло в голову посмотреть, и так и замирает. Да, несомненно в парне с нежно-розовыми волосами, в грубой кожаной куртке, массивных ботинках и вызывающих скинни нет ничего общего с хрупким мальчиком, вечно прячущимся в огромных футболках и безразмерных толстовках, но Джено уверен: эту улыбку, которую он не видел так давно, он не перепутает ни с чьей другой. И… ему кажется, или это действительно чокер на шее?

— Быть не может… — выдыхает он, и Джемин только хмыкает в ответ.

— Почти пять лет прошло. Люди меняются, Джено. Но да, кто бы мог подумать, что наш тихоня вырастет вот… в такое. Хотя… — Джемин прерывается, сканируя взглядом зал, и давит смешок, — если начать общаться с Донхёком, это неудивительно.

Джено хмурится, припоминая.

— Донхёком? Ты имеешь в виду с Ли Донхёком? Твоим бывшим соседом, которого пару раз чуть не выгнали из школы?

Джемин смеётся, кивая.

— Ну, вообще-то, после того, как ты уехал, его все-таки выгнали, ещё на первом году. И, видимо, в итоге они оказались с Ренджуном в одной старшей школе. Результат чего ты можешь лицезреть перед собой.

Джемин делает глоток соджу, глядя на разворачивающуюся перед ними сцену как на эпизод какой-нибудь дорамы, и это ничуть не удивительно. До этого момента Джено тоже был уверен, что подобные сюжетные повороты только там и могут случаться. Но то, что происходило перед его глазами, абсолютно точно было реальностью, даже если Джено до сих пор не мог в неё поверить: в реальность, в которой Ли Донхек обнимает Ренджуна за талию, утаскивая за стол на другом конце зала — один из самых шумных в этом клубе, — вручает в руки какой-то коктейль и усаживает себе на колени.

— Не понимаю… — бормочет Джено. Да, он уехал из родного города на добрых пять лет, но он надеялся вернуться к прежней жизни. Хотя глупо было рассчитывать, что все останется по-прежнему. Ему кажется, что он очутился не в другом городе, а в другой реальности: в реальности, в которой Хуан Ренджун ходит по клубам в неприлично вызывающих шмотках, тусуется в компании взрослых парней и Ли Донхёка, на коленях которого сидит так, будто это его законное место. Хотя, возможно, так и есть — мелькает абсурдно-истеричная мысль, когда Донхёк чуть тянется вперед, чтобы оставить легкий поцелуй за ухом Ренджуна. И даже если тот принимается судорожно отбиваться, а возмущенное «Йа, Ли Донхёк!» перекрывает даже действующую на нервы музыку, Джено видит, что Ренджун это не всерьез. Видит, хотя мечтал бы не видеть никогда.

— Куда ты? — хватает его за руку Джемин, как только он вскакивает на ноги. — Оставь его, ты там явно лишний.

Но Джено качает головой и упрямо встаёт со своего места.

— Люди меняются, но я уверен, что он все ещё неплохой человек. Ты не понимаешь… Я искал его пять лет. Я должен с ним поговорить.

— Вообще-то, фактически искал его я, — бормочет Джемин, но Джено его уже не слышит, срываясь к стойке и пугая бармена судорожными просьбами дать листок бумаги и ручку.

Джено перебирает несколько вариантов в попытке выбрать тот, который не спугнет Ренджуна сразу же и даст шанс хотя бы начать разговор. А там уже Джено что-нибудь придумает. Обязательно придумает. Он просто не может потерять такой шанс.

— Хей, — он осторожно останавливает парня, в котором опознает одного из тех, что сидели за столиком вместе с Ренджуном и Донхёком. — Ты не мог бы передать это Ренджуну?

Парень, до этого стоявший к нему в пол-оборота, теперь разворачивается полностью и окидывает изучающим взглядом с ног до головы. У Джено чувство, будто его сканируют насквозь, и ему до жути неуютно. Особенно когда парень пренебрежительно щурится и складывает руки на груди.

— Не знаю, что тебе надо от Ренджуна и откуда ты его знаешь, но, судя по твоей реакции, он не слишком хочет с тобой общаться. Так с чего бы мне это делать?

— Пожалуйста! Я не сделаю ему ничего плохо, клянусь, я просто хочу поговорить! Мы близко с ним знакомы, и я знаю Донхёка, ещё со школьных времён…

Джено чуть слышно вскрикивает от неожиданности, когда парень внезапно хватает его одной рукой за свитер и ощутимо встряхивает. Прежде мягкие черты лица словно заостряются, а гневный взгляд способен, кажется, прожечь насквозь.

— Слушай, ты. Если ты одна из тех тварей, с кем он имел дело в школе…

— Нет! — поспешно вскидывает руки Джено, пытаясь при этом как можно незаметнее высвободиться, чтобы не привлекать к ним ненужного внимания. — Я не учился с ним вместе, он просто жил поблизости! Честно! И у меня нет никаких плохих намерений, — добавляет он уже спокойнее, когда его всё же отпускают, — просто передай, пожалуйста, эту несчастную записку Ренджуну. Никакого принуждения, он сам решит, захочет ли говорить со мной.

Парень рассматривает его внимательным взглядом еще несколько секунд, прежде чем наконец вздохнуть и протянуть руку.

— Ну хорошо. Но учти: если ты навлечешь на меня гнев Донхёка — пеняй на себя.

Он забирает послание и возвращается к их столику под недовольное «Джехён, блин, ну где ты там ходишь!», но в остальное Джено не вслушивается. Он спешит отвернуться и направиться к выходу на крышу до того, как его кто-нибудь заметит.

-24-

> [OST: ZHOUMI - Without You](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WNQAABAaxAs1x2LKLbBxq?%20si=f61BcR%20Q9ynxAPtRzkQog)  
> 

— Как он выглядел? — настаивает Донхёк, и Джехён вздыхает, принимаясь перессказывать встречу с подозрительным парнем в очередной раз. Ренджун уже давно не вслушивается, лишь вертит в руках злополучную записку и ждет всеобщего вердикта. Сам для себя он, конечно, уже всё решил, но правда ценит беспокойство друзей.

— Ты никуда не пойдешь, — категорично отрезает Донхёк. — Как мы можем быть уверены, что у него нет никаких плохих намерений?

— Если бы у него были определенные намерения, ему проще было бы отловить Ренджуна у бара или в зале, а не передавать записку с просьбой о встрече через кого-то из нас, — резонно замечает Доён, но Донхёк остается непреклонен.

— Нет. Он не пойдет на крышу, тем более один.

— Хёк-а… — наконец подает голос Ренджун. — Со мной правда всё будет в порядке. Просто дай мне пять минут. Всего пять минут, ладно? Если я не вернусь за это время, можешь подняться за мной.

Он понимает, что Донхёк не просто вредничает на пустом месте, что у него есть все основания воспринимать эту ситуацию в штыки, но ему правда нужно сходить туда. Нужно убедиться, что ему не померещился смутно знакомый почерк.

— Хорошо, — наконец недовольно поджимает губы тот. — Но только пять минут и ни секундой больше.

Когда Ренджун поднимается с дивана и направляется к выходу на лестницу, он почти жалеет о том, что Донхёк не утащил его из клуба силой. Потому что вся смелость резко куда-то девается, и только любопытство заставляет его преодолевать ступеньку за ступенькой.

Он почти не удивляется, когда понимает, кого увидит, но ему требуется время, чтобы узнать. Может, они оба и несильно изменились внешне за эти пять лет, но этого времени было вполне достаточно, чтобы превратиться из нескладных подростков во взрослых парней. Хотя прямо сейчас, стоя на крыше бара и чувствуя, как его потряхивает отнюдь не от холода, Ренджун сильно сомневается в своей взрослости.

«Ладно, мне надо продержаться всего пять минут», — напоминает он себе и делает шаг вперед.

— Привет.

Джено оборачивается к нему так поспешно, что Ренджун на секунду пугается, но тот просто смотрит нечитаемым взглядом, не делая попытки приблизиться, и это чуть помогает расслабиться.

— Ты что-то хотел?

— Я… — Джено прочищает горло, — да. Увидеть тебя.

Ренджун дергает уголком губ, складывая руки на груди: всё-таки на улице далеко не лето, а он еще и вылетел без пальто и даже без донхёковской куртки. Идиот.

— Окей, мы увиделись. Теперь я могу идти? Меня ждут.

Видимо, эта простая фраза действует на Джено, как спусковой крючок: он словно отмирает и поспешно делает несколько шагов вперед, всё ещё не нарушая, впрочем, личное пространство.

— Ренджун, пожалуйста… Давай хотя бы поговорим. Мы встретились совершенно случайно, разве не глупо будет упускать такую возможность?

Стоит признать, что в этом есть своя логика. Ведь не случится ничего плохого, если они просто пообщаются пару минут, а затем Джено снова исчезнет из его жизни? Это как встреча одноклассников, которые собираются раз в десяток лет, а потом снова разбегаются каждый своей дорогой. Просто обычная вежливость — не более.

— Хорошо, — скрипя сердце соглашается Ренджун. — У меня есть пара минут.

Он делает несколько шагов вперед, подходя чуть ближе к краю крыши. Да, это всего второй этаж, да и ограждения выглядят надежно, но он все равно передергивает плечами и старается дышать поглубже.

— Знаешь, я… — неуверенно начинает Джено, — я правда не ожидал вот так встретить тебя где-нибудь. Когда Джемин случайно тебя заметил, я сначала даже не поверил.

— Джемин? Так вы здесь вдвоем?

— Да. Это он меня сюда и притащил. Я сам не особо в курсе местных ночных заведений, сам понимаешь.

Кажется, Джено тут же жалеет о необдуманных словах, потому что Ренджун горько хмыкает и кивает. Ну да, в детстве они проводили свободное время отнюдь не в подобных местах.

— Ты, я так вижу, тоже пришел не один?

— Да. Прости, если Джехён-хён тебе что-то наговорил. Наши хёны хорошие, но порой бывают уж слишком заботливыми.

— Да, я заметил, — хмыкает Джено. Интересно, руки того высоченного парня на талии Ренджуна тоже относятся к проявлению заботы? — Но я рад, что ты встретил людей, с которыми тебе комфортно, я боялся, что…

— Боялся, что после того, как бросишь меня одного, я ничего не смогу добиться сам и так и останусь страдать в одиночестве? — перебивает его Ренджун.

Возможно, получилось резче, чем он планировал, но он хочет уже закончить это всё поскорее, а не ходить вокруг да около. Они оба уже не дети, в конце концов, и оба прекрасно понимают, что именно должны обсудить.

— Ренджун-а… Пожалуйста, не говори так, — с досадой морщится Джено и отворачивается, облокачиваясь на ограждение. — Я ведь прекрасно видел, что ты на самом деле очень сильный. И ты всегда был для меня самой яркой звездочкой, ты же знаешь.

Ренджун медленно выдыхает и тоже подходит к краю, становясь рядом. Приходится запрокинуть голову, чтобы не смотреть вниз, только вот от этого бескрайнего простора над головой мир кружится еще сильнее.

— Звезды имеют свойство гаснуть, Джено, — наконец тихо произносит он. — Это обычное явление. Такое случается.

Ему хочется верить, что эта боль в глазах Джено ему мерещится. Потому что намного проще жить с мыслью, что они просто обменяются сегодня дежурными любезностями и разойдутся, чтобы больше никогда не лезть в жизнь друг друга.

Но Джено, видимо, так не считает.

— Почему?.. Расскажи мне, что случилось, Ренджун-а. Пожалуйста.

Не-вы-но-си-мо.  
От этих интонации, голоса, взгляда. Но еще более невыносимо от собственного предательского желания действительно рассказать. Обо всём, что случилось за эти пять лет, о собственных отчаянии, боли и обо всех попытках собрать себя заново по кусочкам. О людях, которые были рядом и помогли. О новой жизни, не имеющей ровным счетом ничего общего с тем, что было когда-то.

— Зачем? — вместо этого говорит он. — Не думаю, что слушать про чужие проблемы так интересно.

— Я же всегда тебе говорил. Твои проблемы для меня не чужие.

Ренджун не понимает, чего Джено добивается. Даже если отбросить в сторону их нынешние взаимоотношения, это определенно не то, что можно рассказать в первую случайную встречу. Но если это такой намек на то, чтобы встретиться еще раз, Ренджун лучше предпочтет его не замечать.  
Он усмехается собственным мыслям и качает головой.

— Ты много чего говорил, Джено.

Тот вздрагивает так, будто его ударили, хотя, возможно, так и есть: безжалостные слова звучат так же резко, как звук пощечины.

— Мне жаль, — тихо произносит он, и Ренджун стискивает зубы. Потому что даже если ему до сих пор больно, потребность подойти и уткнуться головой в плечо, чтобы его обняли, укрыли, спрятали от всего мира — эта потребность свербит внутри почти утраченным рефлексом, который ему, слава богу, удается подавить. — Я понимаю, почему ты злишься, но, может…

— Оставь его в покое.

Они оба дергаются от неожиданности от хлопка двери и резкого голоса, а Ренджун мысленно стонет: черт возьми, он совсем забыл следить за временем.

— У него не хватит сил тебе это сказать, — продолжает Донхёк, — поэтому говорю я. Свали туда, откуда вернулся, и не лезь в чужую жизнь.

Последнее, чего Ренджун хотел — это чтобы Донхёк узнал, кто именно был автором записки. Потому что понимал, что закончится всё именно так: всеобщей неловкостью, напряжением и невысказанными претензиями.  
Но, к его удивлению, Донхёк решает не усугублять ситуацию и лишь недовольно фыркает, поворачиваясь к нему.

— Во-первых, твои пять минут прошли. Во-вторых, — он кидает ему в руки пальто, — оденься, идиот.

Ренджун благодарно кивает и уже решает было, что на этом вопрос исчерпан, но у Джено, видимо, другие планы.

— Мне тоже приятно с тобой познакомиться, Донхёк.

Тот хмыкает в ответ и одаривает Джено пренебрежительным взглядом.

— А кто сказал, что мне приятно? Повторю еще раз для особо тупых: тебе здесь не рады, так что исчезни и не попадайся нам на глаза.

Ренджун мысленно стонет, догадываясь, что для Джено это неаккуратно оброненное Донхёком (он уверен — намеренно) «нам» всё равно что красная тряпка для быка. Тот поджимает губы и молчит, вытаскивая из кармана пачку сигарет: не то пытается собраться с мыслями, не то тянет время. Но он не успевает даже закурить, когда Донхёк одним коротким движением выбивает у него сигарету из пальцев.

— К твоему сведению, в таких случаях сначала спрашивают разрешения. У Ренджуна вообще-то аллергия на табачный дым. Хотя да, откуда тебе-то знать.

Ренджун хмурится, понимая, что еще немного — и Донхёк перейдет черту, поэтому сам первым тянет его за руку к выходу.

— Пошли, пожалуйста, домой, я устал. Напиши только ребятам, что мы к ним не вернемся.

Ренджун направляется к лестнице, больше не оборачиваясь, и испытывает чувство сродни дежа вю. Прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.

Когда за Ренджуном захлопывается дверь, Донхёк чувствительно толкает его плечом, прежде чем тоже уйти, но Джено этого даже не замечает. У него в голове только «у него не хватит сил тебе это сказать», а в сердце — робкая надежда. Возможно, Ренджун его всё же не ненавидит. Возможно, у него еще остались какие-то теплые чувства и воспоминания. Джено прекрасно понимает причины чужих злости, боли и обиды именно потому, что ему самому было точно так же больно и обидно. Когда Ренджун сменил номер телефона, когда забрал документы из школы, когда не появлялся даже дома: не один и не два раза Джемину приходилось по просьбе друга туда ходить, чтобы в этом удостовериться. Казалось, что Ренджун не только вычеркнул его из своей жизни — он вычеркнул из неё четыре последних года, и Джено понимал, что в этом есть его вина, но они могли бы попытаться найти решение, если бы Ренджун не выбрал более короткий путь. Именно короткий, потому что Джено знает, что он отнюдь не был более легким, возможно, даже наоборот. Но Ренджун решил за них обоих точно так же, как это сделал Джено, поставив его перед фактом переезда. Он не хочет оправдываться и говорить, что он был ребенком и что у него не было выбора, точно так же, как не хочет и судить Ренджуна: тому всегда требовалось время, чтобы побыть наедине с собой и справиться с болью. Только Джено не может сказать, сколько времени потребовалось Ренджуну на этот раз: тот предпочел не пытаться связаться с ним, даже если однажды почувствовал себя к этому готовым. Чего именно у него не было, смелости или желания, Джено не знает, но теперь, после слов Донхёка и реакции самого Ренджуна, у него появилась слабая надежда, которую он просто не может не проверить. Не может упустить этот шанс.

Он сбегает по лестнице, пробираясь через людей в зале и отмахиваясь от кричащего ему что-то Джемина, и судорожно оглядывается вокруг. Розовую макушку Ренджуна он замечает уже в дверях и, стараясь не потерять из виду, проталкивается к выходу.

— Ренджун! Ренджун-а, подожди!

Он нагоняет их с Донхёком уже на улице и, не удержавшись, хватает за запястье, которое у него резко вырывают. Во взгляде Ренджуна нет страха или даже боли, только неприкрытая злость, выплескивающаяся за края радужки.

— Да что тебе от меня надо? — он толкает опешившего, совершенно не ожидавшего подобного Джено к стене. Ренджун, сам не понимая того, стоит так близко, что Джено может почувствовать сладковатый запах его лака для волос. А еще — осознать их увеличившуюся разницу в росте: Ренджуну приходится чуть запрокинуть голову, и взгляд Джено невольно цепляется за чокер на тонкой шее. И в этом его ошибка, потому что Ренджун это явно замечает и смеется немного истерично, что вместе с по-прежнему горящими злостью глазами почти пугает. — Что, неужели стоило увидеть меня в подобном виде — и начал кусать локти? Как насчёт того, что я удовлетворю твоё любопытство и ты от меня наконец отвалишь?

И прежде, чем Джено успевает спросить, что тот имеет в виду, Ренджун прижимает его своим телом к стене и целует. Всего несколько секунд, и Джено почти жалеет, что находится в таком шоке, что не может ни осознать, ни тем более ответить.

— Всё, закрыли гештальт? — шипит Ренджун, когда отстраняется и поспешно отходит назад, не давая к себе прикоснуться. — Исчезни теперь из моей жизни, пожалуйста.

Даже если бы Джено хотел к нему прислушаться, он не смог бы этого сделать, потому что всё, что он видит — это чужие дрожащие руки, беспорядочно вздымающуюся грудь и прозрачные, подернутые дымкой зарождающейся паники глаза.

Донхёк успевает за это время поймать такси, и Джено испытывает к нему благодарность — впервые за этот вечер.  
Кажется, тот действительно заботится о Ренджуне.

-25-

К тому моменту, как они добираются до дома, Ренджуну удается более- менее взять себя в руки. Донхёк отвлекает его своим обычным методом, рассказывая всякую ерунду и заодно зачитывая сообщения от оставшихся в баре ребят, и не позволяет сконцентрироваться на собственных мыслях. И только когда они оказываются в знакомых и безопасных стенах их съемной квартиры, а в воздухе повисает тишина, на Ренджуна накатывает. Он заторможенно разувается и вешает верхнюю одежду в шкаф, прежде чем пройти в комнату и рухнуть на диван.

— Боже, Хёк-а… что я наделал, — стонет Ренджун, закрывая лицо ладонями. Перед глазами темно, и от этого еще хуже: в этой темноте тут же снова оживают все картины произошедшего. Разговор на крыше, полный тоски чужой взгляд, отчаянно сжавшиеся на запястье пальцы, мягкие губы под его губами. Ренджун до боли сжимает волосы у самых корней, но даже это не дает отвлечься. — Он теперь наверняка подумает, что либо я сплю со всеми подряд, либо что мне срать на чувства, либо…

— Либо что ты мечтал поцеловать его больше пяти лет и наконец это сделал? — хмыкает Донхёк. — Расслабься, Джуни. Да и разве ты не хотел этим поступком оттолкнуть его от себя, чтобы он больше тебя не донимал? Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь.

— Я… я…

Он бы хотел сказать, что Донхёк не ошибается, но он и сам не уверен, что именно им двигало в тот момент. Злость и желание её выплеснуть — конечно. Но Ренджун бы соврал самому себе, если бы не признал, что за этим совершенно спонтанным и глупейшим поступком не стояло других, не менее эгоистичных желаний.

Он бы хотел это сказать, но чувствует, что не может произнести ни слова. Спазм в горле такой, что больно даже дышать. Выдох, выдох, выдох, выдох. Мышцы живота судорожно сокращаются, выталкивая из легких оставшийся воздух. И никакой возможности сделать вдох.

Ренджун зажмуривается изо всех сил и сжимает лежащие на коленях руки в кулаки, чувствуя, как Донхек присаживает рядом с ним на диван и принимается размеренно поглаживать по спине, помогая справиться с подступившими слезами и паникой.

— Эй, все хорошо, Джуни, окей? Дыши. Давай, — он кладет ладонь ему на живот, следя, чтобы Ренджун дышал правильно. — Ты не должен переживать, кто что о тебе подумает, помнишь?

Спустя несколько долгих минут Ренджун наконец медленно кивает, делая самостоятельные спокойные вдохи и выдохи, и протягивает Донхёку ледяную и чуть липкую от пота руку, позволяя себя обнять.

— Хёки…

Ренджун кладет голову ему на плечо, утыкаясь носом в шею, и закрывает глаза.

Донхёк чуть морщится от щекотного, но уже равномерного дыхания: Ренджун теперь справляется с подобными приступами намного быстрее и проще, чем когда-то, и это не может не радовать. Правда, он надеялся, что они остались позади, вместе со старшей школой, но, видимо, нет. Видимо, не любое прошлое возможно оставить в прошлом — иногда оно имеет свойство возвращаться.

— М? Что такое?

Но Ренджун лишь мотает головой и крепче сжимает его руку, пока свободной натягивает на себя плед. Донхёк хмыкает и легонько щелкает его по носу.

— Я тебя тоже, дурак.

Когда Ренджун просыпается на следующее утро, то думает, что, возможно, всё не так уж и плохо, как ему казалось вчера. На улице солнце, которое пусть и не греет пока, но светит, Донхёк, хоть и свалил уже на работу, оставил ему на столе завтрак, а у Джено, которого ему не повезло встретить вчера, нет никаких его контактов, а значит, они вряд ли ещё раз пересекутся. По крайней мере, если Ренджун будет избегать потенциально опасных мест: вчерашнего бара, их старого района, где они жили, и любых других мест, навевающих общие воспоминания.

Досадно только то, что хоть Ренджун уже и успокоился, перестать думать он всё равно не может: ни пока делает себе кофе, ни пока моет посуду (Донхёк оставил ему не только завтрак, но и полную раковину, он мог бы догадаться), ни пока приводит в человеческий вид их единственную в квартире комнату. Вчера им было совсем не до того, Ренджун даже не помнит, как уснул. Помнит разве что, как Донхёк тормошил его и уговаривал переодеться, и если неудобные джинсы Ренджун с себя еще кое-как стянул, то до ванной уже так и не дошел, и именно поэтому наблюдает теперь в зеркало розовое гнездо из некогда уложенных волос. Он счесывает лак, тихо матерясь себе под нос на склеившиеся пряди, и клянется, что никогда в жизни больше не будет слушать Донхёка или надевать что-то из его гардероба. Он каждый раз, правда, обещает себе это и каждый же раз проваливается. Потому что привычка вторая натура, потому что маска, подаренная ему некогда Донхёком, сидит уже как вторая кожа, и потому что Ренджун чувствует себя так спокойнее, увереннее. Безопаснее. И только вчера впервые броня дала брешь. Он более чем уверен, что несмотря на все его попытки держать лицо, Джено увидел больше, чем следовало. Просто потому, что это был Джено. Обмануть его — это то же самое, что пытаться обмануть маму, сделав себе из картона искусственные доспехи и убеждая её, что ты рыцарь, потерявший где-то своего коня. Другими словами, не бесполезно, а просто смешно.

А Джено ничуть не изменился. Разве что вытянулся, черты лица чуть заострились, а спина и плечи наоборот стали шире. Но тот всегда любил спорт, так что изменения в чужом теле его ничуть не удивляют — только добавляют собственных комплексов. Ренджун, конечно, уже прошел стадию принятия себя, научился жить в согласии со своими внешностью и внутренним миром — они с Донхёком учились этому вместе, помогая друг другу. Но иногда всплывает где- то из недр памяти старая обида на подобную несправедливость и все жестокие детские обзывательства, которые ему довелось услышать за свою жизнь.  
«Девчонка» и «слабак» были самыми приятными из них, и теперь Ренджун, по прошествии такого количества времени, это понимает. Он научился считать себя привлекательным, любить и подчеркивать свою утонченную внешность, от тонкой талии и стройных ног до пухлых губ, но иногда — всего лишь иногда! — ему сложно играть роль уверенного в себе парня. Иногда — это перед людьми, которые знали его ещё гадким утенком, а Джено был на первом месте в этом списке.

Ренджун с непривычки чувствует себя немного пришибленно, понимая, что ему нечем заняться: в университете каникулы, а с подработки он уволился как раз перед сессией, когда осознал, что чем-то все-таки надо жертвовать, и желательно не своим здоровьем. Поэтому, обсудив всё с Донхёком, он пожертвовал своей частью арендной платы за квартиру, хотя, конечно, понимал, что это временная мера: Донхёк не может, да и не обязан тянуть их расходы один, а значит, очередные поиски работы снова маячат на горизонте. А значит, снова придется пропускать кучу пар и судорожно сдавать долги в конце семестра. Настроение резко портится от одной только мысли об этом, и Ренджун упрямо её отгоняет. Звонит маме, чтобы как-то отвлечься, и выслушивает бесконечный монолог о том, что он должен лучше заботиться о себе. Но это стоит того, потому что, закончив отчитывать, мама приглашает их на ужин, и, конечно же, Ренджун тут же соглашается, обещая уточнить, правда, у Донхёка, нет ли у того каких-то других планов на выходные. Но, зная Донхёка, появиться они у него могут в любой момент, так что Ренджун сразу же отправляет сообщение с предупреждением, что в воскресенье они идут к его родителям. Восторженный стикер в ответ приходит почти сразу же, и Ренджун довольно хихикает: не было еще на его памяти ни одного человека, который смог бы отказаться от еды, приготовленной его мамой.

Пребывая уже в чуть более приподнятом настроении, остаток дня Ренджун решает было провести в обнимку с ноутбуком и каким-нибудь фильмом, но звонок в дверь нарушает его планы. Это очень странно, потому что он определенно никого не ждет, а их друзья обычно не приходят к ним домой. Тем более в такое время. Тем более, когда здесь нет Донхёка. Ренджун внутренне напрягается, но всё же идет к двери, как никогда жалея, что в ней нет глазка. Потому что он совершенно точно ни за что бы не открыл дверь, если бы знал, кого за ней увидит.

Джено сомневается, что это хорошая идея. Очень сильно сомневается и догадывается, с какой реакцией может столкнуться, но другой у него всё равно нет. Он ломал голову всю ночь, и это единственное, на что хватило его измученного мозга. Джемин, конечно, не сказал ему спасибо за сообщения в три утра, но, сжалившись, к обеду всё равно нашел ему нужную информацию.  
Джено несколько секунд бездумно смотрит на присланный ему адрес, прикидывая для себя все за и против, пока не решается. Он едет наугад, не имея ни малейшего представления о расписании Ренджуна и не представляя, застанет ли его дома, но приходит к выводу, что ранний вечер всё же наиболее удачное время.

И удача действительно неожиданно оказывается на его стороне — второй день подряд. В это так сложно поверить, что Джено почти начинает подозревать в этом какой-то подвох. Или шутку ноосферы.

Они виделись только вчера, но, видимо, от присутствия Ренджуна в своей жизни он зависим так же, как кто-нибудь другой — от алкоголя или наркотиков. И вчера, получив заветную дозу впервые за пять лет завязки, его организм реагирует с новой силой, но всё, что Джено пока решается себе позволить, если не хочет Ренджуна спугнуть — это смотреть.

У него покалывает кончики пальцев от желания прикоснуться и сердце — от сожаления и боли, когда он видит растерянность с примесью волнения и боли в глазах напротив. В своей огромной серой толстовке, домашних штанах и с растрёпанными волосами Ренджун не успел спрятаться за маской нахальства, грубой одежды и тяжелого парфюма. Джено позволяет себе облегчённую улыбку, расслабленно прислоняясь к двери. Он ведь действительно уже смирился с тем, что больше не увидит того мальчишку, чей образ так бережно хранил в памяти.

— Джено?..

— Привет.

Ренджун не захлопывает перед его носом дверь сразу же, что вселяет небольшую надежду, но и не торопится пускать его на порог. Он чуть хмурится и выглядит жутко недовольным, сдувая с глаз челку. Джено находит это жутко милым.

— Не буду спрашивать, что ты здесь делаешь, это очевидно. Но как ты нашел мой адрес?

— Спасибо Джемину. Не знаю уж, откуда у него появились зацепки, если он не мог сделать это все пять лет, но вчера, когда он узнал Донхёка… — Джено осекается, пораженный внезапной догадкой. — Подожди-ка…

Джемин знал адрес Донхёка, а значит, вполне мог сходить к нему домой, только вот сам Донхёк точно никогда бы не выдал Ренджуна. А значит, это могли быть его родители? Сестра? Могли по доброте душевной дать старому знакомому, или кем там Джемин представился, домашний адрес Донхёка, а значит…

— Прости, но мне некогда ждать. Я готов выслушать то, ради чего ты пришел, но давай, пожалуйста, быстрее. Я не хочу, чтобы Донхёк застал тебя здесь. Ты, думаю, хочешь этого еще меньше.

Ренджун, сам того не подозревая, разом подтверждает все его догадки. Джено поджимает губы и медленно выдыхает. Ладно, всё становится сложнее, чем ему представлялось.

— Вы живете вместе? — уточняет он.

— А разве это тебя касается? — вопросом на вопрос отвечает Ренджун.

Джено кажется, что это первый раз, когда он видит вызов в чужих глазах. И сам удивляется тому, насколько ему это нравится — видеть во взгляде Ренджуна огонь, а не боль или страх. Он чуть усмехается, принимая правила игры.

— Касается. Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты потом жалел или считал себя виноватым перед ним.

— Виноватым в чем? — Ренджун непонимающе хмурится, когда Джено делает шаг к нему и осторожно берет за руку.

— В этом.

Этот поцелуй полная противоположность вчерашнему. В нем нет злости, порывистости или желания кому-то что-то доказать. Только аккуратное прикосновение губ, мягкое, но при этом уверенное. Другого шанса у него может и не быть, и Джено это прекрасно понимает, медленно перемещая пальцы с чужого запястья на талию. Толстовка, кажется, больше Ренджуна раза в два, и Джено очень старается держать себя в руках и не зацикливаться на этом факте. Он подумает об этом потом, например, сегодня ночью перед сном. Вспомнит, подумает, представит во всех подробностях…

Он отстраняется слишком резко, но Ренджун этого, кажется, даже не осознает. Тот тоже явно мыслями где-то не здесь, и Джено приходится на какое-то время прикрыть глаза, лишь бы не видеть чужих невинно алеющих скул.

— Можно считать это нашим первым поцелуем? — наконец произносит он, выводя их обоих из этого подобия транса, о чем тут же жалеет. Потому что на лицо Ренджуна возвращаются прежние насмешливое выражение и кривая усмешка. Будто не он только что позволял себя целовать, боясь сделать лишнее движение в чужих руках.

— Что, неужели предыдущий настолько не понравился?

— Не в этом дело, — старается не улыбаться Джено. — Просто…

Ренджун перебивает его, скрещивая руки на груди и возвращая себе свое личное пространство.

— Просто ты все ещё видишь во мне того пятнадцатилетнего запуганного окружающим миром ребёнка, так? Все меняется, Джено. Нельзя войти в одну реку дважды. Уехать на пять лет, а потом вернуться и думать, что все будет как прежде.

Джено горько усмехается. Почти то же самое до него вчера пытался донести Джемин. Какие же эти двое порой все же одинаковые…

— Я знаю, Ренджун-а, я… Я не надеюсь вернуть все, как прежде. Я хочу попробовать начать заново. Заново стать твоим другом. Заново узнавать тебя — таким, каким я тебя теперь не знаю.

Потому что изменился не только Ренджун. Для Джено эти пять лет тоже не прошли впустую. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что он хотел, хочет, а главное — может сделать со своей жизнью. Ему тоже пришлось повзрослеть раньше, чем он рассчитывал. Но он сделал всё, что мог, чтобы стоять сейчас здесь, на пороге этой квартиры, и до сих пор чувствовать вкус поцелуя человека, которого до этого так долго видел только во снах. И если это значит, что ради этого ему придется начинать сначала… он готов это сделать.

Ренджун же настолько выбит из колеи всем произошедшим, что сначала думает, что ему послышалось. Предложение Джено начать сначала, его прямым текстом озвученное желание снова быть его другом. Из груди невольно вырывается нервный смешок: в данный момент это звучит как какая-то издевка. Но, если верить этим словам, Джено действительно хочет наверстать те пять лет, что они упустили. Заново стать ему тем близким человеком, которым когда-то был.

— Заново завоевать мое доверие, — вздыхает Ренджун. И заново бросить. Он не уверен, что во второй раз справится с этим, даже если с ним рядом будет Донхёк. — Прости, но я больше не доверяю тебе, Джено. Но и не могу больше притворяться, что тебя не существует, это глупо. Поэтому… хорошо, я согласен, чтобы мы попробовали снова стать друзьями.

Ренджун думает, что понятие дружбы у них определенно странное: с послевкусием двух поцелуев, взаимного влечения и наивной, до сих пор не прошедшей первой любви.

-26-

> [OST: YURI - C'est la vie](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WNQAABAaxAs1x2LKLbBxq?%20si=f61BcR%20Q9ynxAPtRzkQog)  
> 

Они решают начать с самых основ: встретиться и просто поговорить.  
Постепенно снова пройти через все те этапы, через которые проходят люди, что только что познакомились друг с другом. Ренджун переживает, что не сможет так же просто открыться Джено, как когда-то в детстве, но с другой стороны, на него же никто не давит, правда? Необязательно сразу же изливать душу в первую встречу. Даже если, по секрету признается Ренджун сам себе, на самом деле очень хочется.

Донхёку он решает пока ни о чем не рассказывать: мало ли что из этого выйдет, а слушать потом вечные нравоучения до конца жизни не очень-то хочется.  
Поэтому приходится соврать, что он идет на собеседование, хотя, кажется, слишком долгий процесс выбора одежды зарождает в Донхёке определенные сомнения.

— Не хочу даже спрашивать, что это за работа, на которую надо идти в таком виде, — скептично приподнимает он брови, когда Ренджун остается наконец удовлетворен своим внешним видом.

Он смущенно вспыхивает, потому что вовсе не планировал наряжаться. Просто не хочется ударить в грязь лицом, только и всего. Потому что рядом с возмужавшим Джено Ренджун снова начинает чувствовать себя маленьким, жалким и совершенно не привлекательным.

«Ты и не должен хотеть быть для него привлекательным, дебил», — отвешивает он себе мысленную оплеуху, но ботинки выбирает всё же на толстой подошве, надеясь хоть как-то компенсировать разницу в росте.

Они не особо долго думают над выбором места, останавливаясь на том же баре, где встретились тогда: Ренджун чувствует себя спокойнее в знакомом месте, а Джено просто, на самом деле, совершенно всё равно, куда идти.

— Итак, мой дорогой новый друг, — хмыкает Ренджун, когда они располагаются у барной стойки и Джено интересуется, что ему взять, — пункт один, который ты должен знать: я не пью алкоголь.

— Но как же… — Джено растерянно переводит взгляд с его улыбки на открытое меню и обратно. — Я же видел тогда, что Донхёк угощал тебя чем-то… Судя по цвету, либо виски, либо ром с колой, разве нет?

Ренджун улыбается и тянется через стойку вперёд, чтобы докричаться до бармена.

— Виски с колой. И ещё бутылку обычной колы. И налейте в стакан, пожалуйста.

Расплатившись и дождавшись своего заказа, Ренджун разворачивается к Джено и хитро щурится, держа в руках два абсолютно одинаковых на вид бокала.

— Ну как? Угадаешь, что где?

Он протягивает ему один, не дожидаясь ответа, и поясняет:

— Донхёк действительно всегда приносит нам с ним одинаковые напитки. Разница лишь в том, что алкоголь есть только в одном из них.

— Но… почему? — непонимающе хлопает глазами Джено. — К чему такая конспирация?

Ренджун морщится и потягивает через трубочку свою колу.

— Чтобы избежать лишних вопросов. Потому что все равно найдутся люди, которые будут заставлять пить, потому что «от одного бокала ничего не будет». Но мы тоже не сразу до этого додумались. А потом однажды вечером Донхёка озарило.

Донхёк сделал для него много. Намного больше, чем Ренджун когда-либо мог просить, и он до сих пор мечтает сделать для него что-то в ответ, только вот Донхёк не дает, предпочитая сам решать свои проблемы. Хотя правильнее было бы сказать не решать, а накапливать, потому что ироничный факт: налаживать чужую жизнь у того получается намного лучше, чем собственную.

— Твои родители не возражали? — отвлекает его от философских размышлений Джено. — Когда ты решил переехать от них.

— Перестали возражать сразу же, как узнали, что моим соседом будет Донхёк.

Лицо Джено изумленно вытягивается, и Ренджун догадывается, почему: вряд ли тот ожидал, что его семья знакома с Донхёком.

— Они настолько ему доверяют?

Ещё один вопрос, на который Ренджун предпочел бы не отвечать. И не ради себя, а ради Джено: он подозревает, насколько тому, должно быть, обидно и неприятно это слышать. Да что там подозревает — он знает по себе и по собственной эгоистичной натуре. И поэтому не роет свою яму ещё глубже, избегая задавать вопросы о личной жизни Джено.

— Он фактически подарил мне нормальную жизнь, — наконец признается Ренджун. — Стал единственным, кто вступился за меня в школе. Убедил рискнуть сделать операцию. Помог завести друзей. Как ты думаешь, доверяют ли ему мои родители?

— Что ж…

Ренджун на самом деле не любит об этом вспоминать — об обстоятельствах, при которых они познакомились с Донхёком. И он не уверен, что готов сейчас рассказать об этом Джено. Признаться, что те издевательства в средней школе были сущей ерундой по сравнению с травлей в старшей. Что он до слабости в ногах боится высоты после того, как его едва не вынудили прыгнуть со школьной крыши. Что единственным человеком, кто заступился за него и спас в тот день, стал парень с самой отвратительной репутацией среди всех учеников, которого выгнали из предыдущей школы и перевели к ним за плохое поведение, драки и нанесение тяжких телесных повреждений одному из учащихся. Ренджун тогда даже не смог его поблагодарить, потеряв сознание сразу после того, как парень помог ему спуститься вниз, а когда очнулся в медпункте, с изумлением понял две вещи. Первая: его не только отнесли туда, но и не бросили в одиночестве, а вторая: взгляд этого парня, оказывается, может быть не только колючим и презрительным, но и до странного взволнованным и мягким. Так же, как и голос, которым он поинтересовался его самочувствием сразу же после того, как Ренджун открыл глаза.

_— Если хочешь плакать — плачь, — кивнул он. — Ты пережил такой стресс. Это нормально._

_— Хочешь, чтобы я плакал перед незнакомым человеком? — горько хмыкнул Ренджун, и парень улыбнулся — на удивление солнечно._

_— Я Донхёк._

— Он не настолько плохой, как о нем думают, — продолжает Ренджун, улыбаясь воспоминаниям. — Я ведь прекрасно догадываюсь, что тебе рассказывал о нем Джемин. Да, большую часть времени Донхек может быть невыносимым, но он очень вежливый со старшими, добрый и отлично ладит с детьми. А что до тех слухов, что ходили о нем в школе… Он не виноват.

Это правда. Донхёк совершенно точно не был виноват в том, что ему приходилось защищаться. Что вся эта плохая репутация и последующее исключение из школы были не более, чем вынужденными мерами.

«Хочешь, расскажу главный парадокс нашего общества, малыш? — сказал ему как-то Донхёк по дороге домой после дополнительных занятий. — В нем намного проще жить с клеймом преступника, чем жертвы. Так что пусть уж лучше говорят о том, что я кого-то избил, чем о том, что едва не подвергся насилию».

Ренджун до сих пор помнит, насколько жутко ему стало от этих слов, произнесенных абсолютно ровным голосом. Еще более жутко он почувствовал себя после того, как спустя какое-то время Донхёк рассказал ему всю правду: и про насмешки над его внешностью и слишком высоким для парня голосом, и про обзывательства, через которые в свое время пришлось пройти и самому Ренджуну, и про периодические побои, приведшие в конце концов к попытке изнасилования. Донхёк тогда посмеялся, заметив по окончании своеобразной исповеди слезы в глазах Ренджуна, и уверил, что у его истории счастливый финал, так что всё хорошо. Насколько хорошо всё, конечно, может быть для парня, на чьем будущем едва не был поставлен крест из-за одного простого равнодушного вердикта: превышение самообороны.

«Но ведь это несправедливо!» — возмущенно вскинулся Ренджун, вытирая злые слезы, а Донхёк просто пожал плечами: человеческое общество вообще штука крайне несправедливая. Именно поэтому он и вступился, по его словам, за Ренджуна: тот не был виноват в том, что просто существует. Возможно, Донхёк видел в нем более юную версию себя — Ренджун не уверен. Но он научил его носить маску, воспитывать в себе чувство собственного достоинства и нападать первым, когда есть риск, что нападут на тебя.  
Донхёк научил его защищаться — и выживать.

— Ты его любишь? — Джено не смотрит на него, задавая этот, наверняка волнующий его больше всего, вопрос, и Ренджун безжалостно кивает.

— Конечно. Он мой самый любимый человек в этом мире после родителей.

Пальцы Джено на бокале сжимаются так сильно, что Ренджун боится, что еще немного — и хрупкое стекло просто треснет. Так что он смягчается и решает, что и так был достаточно жесток этим вечером.

— Я его бесконечно люблю, это правда. Но это не романтическая любовь, если ты об этом.

С романтической любовью у них обоих как-то не сложилось. И если в его собственном случае Ренджуну всё очевидно, то Донхёка он до конца понять так и не мог.

Он прекрасно чувствовал и видел своими собственными глазами, как в лучшем друге медленно, но верно что-то начало меняться с того дня, как они познакомились с Минхёном. Тот учился на класс старше них, хоть они и не пересекались вплоть до того момента, когда Ренджуну довелось оказаться в его команде по подготовке школьного фестиваля по одной простой причине: все остальные просто отказались брать его к себе. Это не было чем-то удивительным и неожиданным, наоборот: неожиданным стало то, насколько приветливо отнесся к нему Минхён. Он общался с ним, как ни в чем не бывало, будто не замечая косых взглядов остальных ребят, доверял ему сложные организационные вопросы и всегда был готов помочь, если Ренджуну что-то было непонятно. Но еще более неожиданным оказалось то, что это не изменилось и после фестиваля. Ренджун мог с уверенностью сказать, что у него появился старший товарищ, на которого он мог равняться и на которого мог рассчитывать, и это ощущалось слишком непривычно, но слишком приятно. И он был уверен, что для Донхёка это было точно так же, пока однажды не стал свидетелем их ссоры. Он не знал да и до сих пор не знает, был ли это первый раз, но он точно не был последним. Эти двое ссорились регулярно, вынося Ренджуну мозг: Донхёк — своими жалобами, Минхён — отказом что-либо с этим делать. «Он взрослый человек, Ренджун, — с тяжелым вздохом сказал он как-то ему, — пусть он сам решает, чего он хочет».

И в этом и был корень всех бед: Ренджун догадывался, чего Донхёк хотел, но не догадывался, кажется, сам Донхёк. Даже если всё стало более чем очевидно после того, как на выпускном старших классов, куда их пусть не очень законно, но пригласили, тот чуть не ударил парня, отпускающего про Минхёна не самые приятные шуточки. Ренджун был не в курсе, что именно произошло потом между этими двумя в тот день, но домой ему пришлось возвращаться одному. На вопрос, разобрались ли они между собой, Донхёк ему так и не ответил, но зато стал чаще куда-то пропадать, придумывая нелепые оправдания. На проницательный вопрос Ренджуна, встречаются ли они, оба ответили отрицательно, но если в голосе Донхёка он при этом слышал раздражение, то у Минхёна была явная досада с примесью усталости. Ренджун упорно не понимал, почему эти двое так усложняют себе жизнь, если всё настолько очевидно, но это было не его дело, чтобы вмешиваться. Хотя факт того, что это всё длится уже несколько лет, порядком выводил его из себя.

— У Донхёка есть любимый человек, — со вздохом признается он Джено, — но он слишком дурак, чтобы признать это.

Насколько дурак он сам, Ренджун думать совершенно не хочет.

-27-

> [OST: JUSTIN BIEBER - Be Alright](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WNQAABAaxAs1x2LKLbBxq?%20si=f61BcR%20Q9ynxAPtRzkQog)  
> 

Оказывается, Ренджун ошибался: вернуться к тому, что было когда-то, куда проще, чем он ожидал. Это как плаванье или езда на велосипеде: стоит научиться этому однажды, а потом тело вспомнит само.

И тело Ренджуна, видимо, тоже помнило: тепло чужих прикосновений, ощущение спокойствия и трепет в груди при виде чужой улыбки. Это так неправильно, ведь прошло целых пять лет, в их жизни произошло слишком многое, чтобы так просто об этом забыть, но Ренджуну кажется, что он снова чувствует себя подростком, пусть даже опять, как когда-то в детстве, приходится начинать с нуля. Со страха подпустить слишком близко, с поиска общих интересов и с долгих разговоров ни о чем. Хотя кое о чем важном Ренджун все-таки рассказывает: об операции, на которую решился, едва достигнув совершеннолетия. Решился не без помощи Донхёка — даже его родители были слишком напуганы возможными рисками, но Ренджун понимал: он не сможет и дальше так существовать. Он хочет жить нормальной жизнью, и даже если с так беспокоящим его в детстве фактом того, что он отличался от остальных детей, он давно смирился, то другие страхи и сомнения засели в нем намного глубже. В памяти до сих пор периодически всплывали жестокие и противные слова, брошенные ему когда-то одноклассниками. О том, что никто в здравом уме никогда его не захочет, что он бракованный, что не принесет своему партнеру ничего, кроме неудобств. Рано или поздно любые его отношения закончились бы изменой, и самое страшное было то, что Ренджун бы даже не смог винить в этом партнера. Потому что это естественно — хотеть близости с любимым человеком. И расстраиваться от осознания, что не можешь её получить.

Но, разумеется, не это было для него решающим доводом в пользу операции. Им стало как-то совершенно невзначай оброненное Донхёком «Ты никогда не сможешь в полной мере полюбить себя из-за своей болезни, не так ли?».  
Кажется, они тогда просто занимались обычными домашними делами или смотрели фильм — Ренджун уже не помнит. Но прекрасно помнит то внезапное чувство осознания: это правда. Он и дальше будет бесконечно сам себе отравлять жизнь, ему даже не нужна для этого помощь других. До тех пор, пока он будет бояться, что его сердце в любой момент может не выдержать, он не сможет до конца принять себя. А он хотел. Очень хотел жить нормальной жизнью.

Конечно, она не стала нормальной сразу после операции по мановению волшебной палочки. Во-первых, ему пришлось пройти через долгий реабилитационный период. Во-вторых, жизнь с Донхёком в принципе вряд ли можно назвать нормальной. Особенно когда тот возвращался домой в отвратительном настроении, но со слабой улыбкой на лице и засосами под воротником рубашки.

— Вы помирились? — без особой надежды интересовался Ренджун, на что Донхёк только фыркал и топал на кухню заедать стресс и сожженные калории.

— Смеешься? Разумеется, мы поссорились, но хотя бы потрахались.

Ренджуну до сих пор, даже спустя несколько лет, кажется, что выражения лучше для описания отношений Донхёка с Минхёном просто не существует. Он не представляет, как столько времени можно жить в подобном подвешенном состоянии, и подозревает, что артачится из них двоих именно Донхёк. Но вместе с тем Ренджун прекрасно знает, что тот Минхёна искренне любит, как знает это и сам Минхён, иначе просто ни за что бы не продержался так долго.

Ренджун в свое время тоже долго шел к осознанию своей влюбленности. Зато осознание того, что она никуда не делась, накатывает на него слишком резко и внезапно: когда они сидят в квартире Джено, тоже съемной, но попросторнее, чем их с Донхёком, и Джено в какой-то момент тянется за гитарой — тишина кажется слишком неловкой и давящей, — а у Ренджуна всё замирает внутри.

«Так и не бросил играть», — мелькает случайная мысль, но тут же обрывается, когда он слышит чужой голос, низкий и слегка хрипловатый, и так, казалось бы, не подходящий под песню Бибера, но сочетание голоса Джено и слов песни заставляет что-то медленно рушиться в груди Ренджуна.

_You know that I care for you. I'll always be there for you. Promise, I will stay right here._

Джено так часто это обещал. Так часто говорил, что будет рядом и ни за что не оставит…

Ренджун приходит в себя только для того, чтобы устало опустить голову на чужое плечо, ведомый одной простой причиной: так будет не видно его слёз.

-28-

> [OST: EXO - Cosmic Railway](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2WNQAABAaxAs1x2LKLbBxq?%20si=f61BcR%20Q9ynxAPtRzkQog)  
> 

Наверное, они оба понимают, что так не может продолжаться дольше. Джено думает о том, что они потеряли больше пяти лет и терять время, которое есть у них сейчас — просто расточительство.  
Ренджун думает о том, что устал делать первый шаг. Он всё ещё не знает мотивов Джено, всё ещё не знает, что тот чувствовал тогда и чувствует сейчас, но признается — себе и Донхёку, — что даст им шанс. Если за всем этим действительно есть нечто большее, чем обычная ностальгия по прошлому и отголоски былой дружбы.

Поэтому, когда спустя несколько недель Джено приглашает вечером к себе, Ренджун чувствует какое-то безотчетное волнение. И интуиция на этот раз его не подводит.  
Потому что квартира выглядит далеко не так, как в последний раз. Потому что, когда зовешь к себе друга, то явно не накрываешь в гостиной стол и не открываешь вино.

— И что это за джентельменский набор человека, пытающегося расположить к себе девушку, с которой планирует провести ночь? — хмыкает Ренджун, пытаясь скрыть за привычной язвительностью очевидное волнение. — Каковы шансы, что, если поищу, я найду у тебя ещё и пачку презервативов?

— Я помню, что ты не пьешь алкоголь, — невозмутимо игнорирует выпад Джено, — но я посмотрел информацию, и везде пишут, что пара глотков красного вина в твоей ситуации не навредят. Но, разумеется, я не стану тебя заставлять.

Ренджун смеряет его по-прежнему подозрительным взглядом, но всё же проходит в комнату и садится на диван. Джено немного расслабляется, понимая, что его гость не планирует никуда убегать, и открывает предварительно откупоренную бутылку, наполняя бокал ровно на треть.

— Ты знаешь, что человеку, не привыкшему к алкоголю, даже от такого количества может стать плохо? — хмыкает Ренджун и делает на пробу глоток, тут же морщась. — Кисло.

Джено улыбается подобной реакции и садится рядом.

— Ты не на улице и даже не в баре среди посторонних людей, а рядом со мной. Ты же знаешь, что если что-то случится, я всегда помогу.

От того, чтобы сжать ножку бокала сильнее, Ренджуна останавливает только страх, что хрупкое стекло треснет в его руках. Не хотелось бы, чтобы всё вино оказалось на светлых джинсах, так что Ренджун залпом опрокидывает в себя остатки — во избежание. Страх разбить бокал сразу отступает: вместо этого хочется со всей силы швырнуть его в стену напротив, чтобы от него остались только мелкие острые осколки. Как когда-то от самого Ренджуна.

— О да, я знаю. Ты же обещал всегда быть рядом и прийти на помощь, что бы ни случилось, не так ли?

— Ренджун…

— Не всё в этой жизни зависит от наших желаний, я знаю, и не все обещания мы можем сдержать. Тем более настолько глупые и детские. Но знаешь, какие слова я ненавижу больше всего? «Всегда» и «никогда». Люди почему-то настолько любят ими разбрасываться, хотя не знают даже, что принесет им завтрашний день. Разве это не глупо?

— Ренджун, пожалуйста, — устало трёт лицо Джено, — не говори так. Те слова, может, и были детскими, но не глупыми. Я говорил то, что чувствовал тогда, и я чувствую то же самое сейчас. И если ты думаешь, что тебе одному было тогда тяжело, то ты не прав. И еще тяжелее мне было от осознания того, что ты меня ненавидишь и не хочешь больше знать. Полагаю, мы оба чувствовали себя преданными.

Они молчат несколько долгих минут, и Ренджун никогда так сильно не ненавидел свое сердце, как сейчас, когда до жути хочется выпить ещё. Вино терпкое и кислое и на взгляд Ренджуна не очень-то вкусное, но он чувствует, как голова постепенно становится более лёгкой, и ему это нравится. Уже не хочется злиться, не хочется припоминать старые обиды. Джено прав: им обоим есть, в чем упрекнуть друг друга. Но кое-что он всё-таки должен прояснить.

— Я тебя не ненавидел, — он грустно улыбается, — но мне было необходимо вычеркнуть тебя из своей жизни. Иначе мне было бы не справиться. Прости.

— Ренджун… — почему-то шепотом зовет Джено, — можно мне обнять тебя? Пожалуйста.

Ренджун смотрит в ответ внимательным взглядом и думает о том, что раньше никому из них и в голову не приходило спрашивать для этого разрешения. Он кивает и сам же чуть-чуть двигается ближе.

Джено заключает его в объятия так осторожно, будто Ренджун стеклянный — совсем как его уже пустой бокал из-под вина. Когда-то Ренджун тоже сам так про себя думал, пока не убедился: он намного менее хрупкий, чем ему казалось. Он вздыхает и постепенно расслабляется, и Джено, видимо, чувствуя это, расслабляется тоже.

— Ты надолго приехал? — задает Ренджун давно мучивший его вопрос, опуская голову на чужое плечо. — На каникулы?

— На каникулы, — подтверждает Джено, — и на весь учебный год.

Ренджуну приходится приподняться, чтобы убедиться, что улыбка в чужом голосе ему не показалась.

— Ли Джено… Ты надо мной издеваешься? — звучит намного более жалобно и растерянно, чем он планировал, но он просто не может контролировать ещё и интонацию, когда приходится контролировать всего себя, удерживая от того, чтобы не ударить смеющегося Джено. — Ты разве нигде сейчас не учишься?

— Нет. У меня был уговор с родителями, что если я хорошо закончу школу, они разрешат мне вернуться в Сеул и поступать здесь. Мне пришлось потратить лишний год на подготовку, но всё-таки я это сделал.

— Ты так сильно хотел вернуться? — севшим голосом шепчет Ренджун. Он всё еще полулежит, упираясь руками в грудь Джено, и только поэтому чувствует, как сильно бьется его сердце.

— Разумеется. Я с самого начала был намерен сдержать обещание.

Ренджун поспешно выпутывается из его рук и отсаживается — сил встретить чужой непонимающий взгляд у него не оказывается.

— Джено… Я согласился снова попытаться стать тебе другом, но я не соглашался…

— Не соглашался на что?

— Не соглашался снова влюбляться в тебя.

Ренджун всё же не выдерживает и, пока Джено собирается с мыслями, плещет себе в бокал еще вина — ровно на два глотка, но он в них отчаянно нуждается.

— Подожди… Снова?

— Снова, Джено, — с усмешкой вздыхает Ренджун. — Это же было так очевидно. Даже Джемину. Но я совершенно не переживал из-за этого, потому что был уверен, что это взаимно.

— Но тогда… Почему ты не признался?..

Ренджун разворачивается к нему, не в силах отделаться от мысли, что это первый раз, когда он видит Джено в такой растерянности. И когда сам при этом абсолютно спокоен.

— Я собирался, — он пожимает плечами, — ровно до того момента, пока ты не сказал, что уезжаешь. Именно ради этого я хотел встретиться с тобой в тот день. Не ожидал, что он станет для нас последним.

Джено медленно кивает, словно пытается разложить в голове все мысли по полочкам, и наконец поднимает голову, заставляя Ренджуна покрыться мурашками под пугающе серьезным взглядом.

— Он не был последним. У нас всё ещё есть сейчас. Потому что я всё ещё люблю тебя так же сильно, как и тогда.

Ренджун не двигается, когда Джено поднимает руку и осторожно проводит по его волосам, пропуская розовые пряди между пальцев. Замирает под незамысловатой лаской и сам не знает, чего ждет. Да и ждет ли? В голове удивительная пустота, но он уверен, что на этот раз вино ни при чем.

— Тебе очень идет этот цвет, — улыбается Джено. — В тот раз, когда я впервые увидел тебя в баре, я сначала не поверил, что это действительно ты. Внешность, поведение… в тебе изменилось всё. Мне стало так страшно, что я увижу человека, которого совершенно не знаю, но потом я понял, что это не так. И даже если мы оба уже не те дети, которыми были тогда, это даже к лучшему.

— Почему? — находит в себе силы прошептать Ренджун.

— Потому что ребёнком я не осмелился бы сделать так.

Пальцы Джено замирают, путаясь в волосах на затылке, и Ренджун едва успевает вдохнуть, прежде чем его губы накрывают мягким поцелуем. Это уже не первый их поцелуй, но первый раз, когда у Ренджуна настолько перехватывает дыхание и всё сводит внутри. Джено слегка проводит своими губами по его, едва касаясь, но именно это незамысловатое действие кажется самым интимным, что испытывал Ренджун в своей жизни. Он машинально облизывается, чуть задевая кончиком языка губы Джено, и судорожно цепляется за чужие плечи, сильнее сжимая в пальцах ткань футболки.

— Ты не представляешь, сколько раз я представлял себе подобную сцену во времена нашей учебы в школе, — шепчет Джено, прислоняясь своим лбом к его.

— Вряд ли в ней тогда фигурировало вино.

— Ты прав, там была кола, — хмыкает Джено. — И тогда в своих мыслях я определенно не хотел зайти дальше поцелуя.

— А сейчас?

— А сейчас однозначно хотел бы.

Ренджун шумно втягивает воздух, когда его талию сжимают почти до боли, и первым подается вперед, стирая последние миллиметры такого ненужного сейчас расстояния. Стирая пять лет вдали друг от друга, неуверенность в себе и в первых подростковых чувствах. Стирая взаимные боль и недосказанность, снедающие изнутри регулярно возвращающимся в мыслях «а что если бы…?» Что, если бы он тогда признался? Что, если бы его чувства оказались взаимны?  
Что, если бы они попробовали быть вместе? Возможно, тогда действительно было не время. Возможно, это только отдалило бы их друг от друга еще сильнее, чем расстояние. Возможно, они бы разочаровались в первом подобном опыте и жалели бы о нем. Но сейчас — Ренджун уверен в этом — сейчас он жалеть ни за что не будет.

Он мягко перебирает пальцами волосы Джено на затылке и сам подаётся под ласкающие прикосновения, тянется за дразнящим теплом, пока не оказывается на чужих коленях. Руки Джено скользят со спины ниже, на бедра, большие пальцы оглаживают острые косточки, и Ренджуну кажется, что он тает под этими прикосновениями: колени разъезжаются в стороны сильнее, бедра толкаются ближе, а голова падает на чужое плечо, отказываясь выполнять хоть какие-то мыслительные функции. Всё, что Ренджуну остается — это чувства, и чувствует он только то, что никогда прежде не испытывал подобной близости: физической и душевной, когда ощущаешь, что человек рядом с тобой — весь мир, но затеряться в нем совершенно не страшно. Возможно, потому что Ренджун уже и так давным-давно пропал. Или, скорее, позволил себе пропасть?

Джено вжимает его в себя еще сильнее, хотя Ренджун уверен, что между ними нет ни одного лишнего миллиметра расстояния, и проводит языком влажную дорожку на шее, прикусывая где-то под челюстью. Тишину комнаты прорезает жалобный стон, и Ренджун впивается ногтями в плечи под вырезом чужой футболки, почти пугаясь собственного слишком яркого желания сделать это ещё и зубами. Ему определенно стоит закрыть себе чем-нибудь рот, потому что в таком состоянии он не может заставить себя контролировать то, что произносит: желание и дальше чувствовать это затмевающее всё на свете удовольствие оказывается сильнее.

— Ещё… Сделай так ещё…

— Так? — Джено поцелуями спускается по шее вниз, останавливаясь у изгиба около ключицы. — Или так?

На этот раз вместо укуса на бледной коже остается постепенно темнеющий засос, а Ренджуну кажется, что темнеет у него в глазах. Он в нетерпении ёрзает на чужих коленях в безотчетной и тщетной попытке облегчить уже почти невыносимое возбуждение, но, к его удивлению, Джено мягко отстраняет его от себя — несильно, но ровно настолько, чтобы можно было заглянуть в глаза. Одинаково потемневшие у обоих, с одинаковым сжигающим изнутри желанием.

— Джено, пожалуйста…

Внезапно становится неловко. Что-либо произносить. О чем-либо просить. Даже что-либо делать. Оглушающе резко накатывает мысль, насколько он, должно быть, нелеп и смешон в своих действиях. Ренджун закрывает глаза в попытках абстрагироваться от таких ненужных сейчас страхов. Смешно, что боится он не того, что они продолжат и ему будет больно, а того, что они остановятся — от этого будет в сто раз больней.

— Уверен? Ты мне доверяешь?

Вопрос оказывается слишком неожиданным и ставит в тупик, вынуждая снова включить голову и начать мыслить ясно. Выходит не очень, но Ренджун старается. Он испытывает бесконечную благодарность за то, что Джено беспокоится о его желаниях в первую очередь, но все равно вздыхает от досады, что тот решил выяснить всё именно сейчас.

— Мне просто нужно принять, что мне никто ничего не должен, — наконец произносит он, сползая с чужих коленей и устраиваясь рядом на диване. Резко становится как-то слишком холодно. — Особенно ты. И если ты решишь сейчас переспать со мной, а потом снова исчезнуть из моей жизни, я не стану жалеть. Потому что это будет мой выбор.

На самом деле он часто об этом думал. Слишком долго и слишком часто, чтобы сомневаться сейчас в собственных словах. Будет ли ему больно, если всё случится именно так? Безусловно. Станет ли он жалеть об этом хоть секунду своей жизни? Ни за что на свете.

— Я не хочу спать с тобой, — у Ренджуна успевает все застыть и опять оттаять внутри под лучистым взглядом глаз, снова оказавшихся слишком близко, прежде чем Джено шепчет:

— Я хочу любить тебя.

— Люби, — выдыхает Ренджун в улыбающиеся губы. Потому что сам он любит давно и, кажется, абсолютно взаимно.

От легких поцелуев на щеках, шее и даже кончиках пальцев перехватывает дыхание, и Джено сжимает его руку в своей, вставая с дивана и вынуждая его подняться следом.

Спальню от гостиной в квартире-студии отделяет лишь пара стеллажей и несколько шагов — голова Ренджуна слишком занята хаотично проносящимися в ней обрывками мыслей, чтобы считать. Футболка Джено оказывается сброшена где-то по дороге, и Ренджун, садясь на кровать, может только завороженно смотреть снизу вверх на представшую его взору картину. «Нет, — мысленно поправляет он сам себя, — не только».

Не один Джено множество раз представлял себе эту сцену. Только вот Ренджун, в отличие от него, позволял себе заходить в своих фантазиях намного дальше простых поцелуев. И сейчас он определенно готов был проверить, насколько эти подростковые фантазии отличались от реальности.

Он поднимает руку, медленно скользя ладонью по гладкой коже и напряженным мышцам. Но взгляд Джено, молча наблюдающего за ним, внезапно волнует куда сильнее собственных действий и ощущений, и Ренджун не выдерживает, дергая за пояс джинсов и вынуждая опуститься рядом.

— Не смотри так, — смущенно шепчет он, — мне слишком неловко.

— Хочешь сказать, простой взгляд заставляет тебя переживать? — улыбается Джено, подаваясь вперед и накрывая его тело своим. — Будет лучше, если я сделаю так? — он разводит коленом его ноги, удобнее устраиваясь между них. — Или так?

Ренджун вздрагивает, когда его кофту поддевают пальцами и требовательно тянут вверх. От прикосновений воздуха обнаженная кожа тут же покрывается мурашками, а от прикосновений Джено — яркими следами. Он багровыми метками рисует созвездия на груди Ренджуна, и одна из них расцветает слева над самым сердцем.

— Моя путеводная звезда. Это всегда был только ты, Ренджуни. Даже если однажды я сбился с пути… я знал, что она приведет меня домой. Даже если меня там уже давно не ждали.

Под слишком серьезным взглядом чересчур тяжело мыслить и дышать. Ренджун не может позволить себе шелохнуться, даже если это всего лишь незаметное движение грудной клетки, которую сейчас, кажется, сжимают в тисках. В глазах Джено — вселенная, такая же темная и неизведанная, какой она всегда виделась Ренджуну при взгляде на небо, и такая же манящая, бесконечному простору которой хочется отдать всего себя.

— Ждали. Тебя ждали. Всегда. И Ренджун отдает.

Прикосновения Джено одновременно уверенные и нежные, собственнические до почти болезненного возбуждения, которое Ренджун не в силах контролировать.

Оно смешивается со слезами на лице и практически забытым ощущением заходящегося сердца. На секунду это пугает — так же сильно, как ощущение собственной открытости и уязвимости, — но страх быстро проходит, прогоняемый почти стершимся из воспоминаний, но таким родным чувством заботы, спокойствия и защищенности. Чувством, которое он испытывал всегда, засыпая в руках Джено. Видя его улыбку. Слыша его голос. И пусть сейчас этот голос зовёт его совсем иначе, чем в детстве, низко и сорванно, Ренджун всё ещё чувствует себя в этот момент самым нужным и любимым. И в этот момент, с чужим тяжелым горячим дыханием над ухом и вязким, растекающимся в собственном теле удовольствием, это чувство сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше.

И после, уже почти засыпая, Ренджун облизывает пересохшие искусанные губы и с трудом потягивается, чтобы вытащить из-под них одеяло и укрыться. Джено издает легкий смешок, но помогать, кажется, абсолютно не собирается, скорее, наоборот: закидывает руку ему на талию и притягивает к себе под бок. Ренджун ворочается какое-то время в попытках получить хоть немного воздуха, пока наконец не ложится так, как удобно — так, как привычно. От Джено пахнет совсем так же, как и пять лет назад, если исключить, разумеется, терпкий запах секса. Ренджун смущенно улыбается в подушку, позволяя волне нежности и тепла убаюкивать себя, плавно погружая в сон.

— Тебя не потеряют дома? — тихо интересуется Джено, выводя невидимые линии на его спине. Ренджун пытается увернуться от щекотных прикосновений, но в итоге просто зарывается глубже в одеяло и утыкается лицом не то в подушку, не то в чужое плечо.

— Нет. Я предупредил Донхёка, что не приду сегодня ночевать.

— То есть, хочешь сказать, ты предполагал, что сегодняшний вечер закончится именно так? — Джено хмыкает и приподнимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, но Ренджун лишь пихает его локтем в бок и недовольно хмурится, не открывая глаз.

— Просто я знал, что, какой бы оборот ни приняли события, ты бы в любом случае не выгнал меня ночью на улицу.

— Ты прав, но лишь частично, — Джено поворачивается на бок, подкладывая одну руку под голову, а другой осторожно убирает растрепавшиеся прядки волос с чужого лица.

— Что? — Ренджун несколько раз непонимающе моргает, борясь с сонливостью. — Почему частично?

— Потому что я тебя не просто не выгнал бы. Я бы тебя ни за что не отпустил.

— Даже если бы я захотел уйти?

Ренджун изучает лицо Джено внимательным взглядом, но не находит ни тени сомнений или переживаний. Только уверенность и спрятавшуюся в уголках глаз- полумесяцев нежность.

— Если бы ты захотел уйти, я бы сделал что угодно, чтобы ты решил остаться.

— Я останусь, — с улыбкой закрывает глаза Ренджун. — Если ты сам никуда больше не уйдёшь.

— Ни за что. Обещаю.

-29-

Возвращаясь на утро домой, Ренджун ожидает чего угодно: нравоучений Донхёка, его подколов или кучи вопросов. Чего он не ожидает — так это увидеть Минхёна на лестничном пролете у их квартиры.

Ренджун понимающе усмехается и преграждает другу путь.

— Ну как? Вы помирились или снова «поссорились, но хотя бы потрахались»?

— Что? — ошарашенно округляет тот глаза, но Ренджун всё равно замечает проступающий на его щеках румянец.

Он предпочитает не пояснять и просто вздыхает и отмахивается.

— Неважно. Надеюсь только, что сейчас ты не сбегаешь, пока Донхёк спит. Потому что в противном случае ты идешь со мной обратно и сам разбираешься с его истерикой, а не сваливаешь это, как обычно, на меня.

— Что? Нет! На самом деле…

— На самом деле что? — Ренджун окидывает Минхёна подозрительным взглядом.

— На самом деле это Донхёк заставил меня встать пораньше, чтобы я успел уйти до твоего прихода, но, хм…

Минхён неловко отводит взгляд, а Ренджун лишь закатывает глаза и хватает его за руку, вталкивая обратно в квартиру.

— Ли Донхёк! Тащи сюда свою задницу и готовь завтрак на еще одного человека!

— Да почему я?! — Донхёк возмущенно выглядывает из кухни в прихожую, но тут же замолкает, стоит ему увидеть мнущегося на месте Минхёна.

— Потому что я тебя об этом прошу, а ты меня любишь и не можешь мне отказать, — Ренджун отвечает невинным взглядом и привстает на цыпочки, чтобы поцеловать в щеку. Он давно уяснил, что против Донхёка работает исключительно его собственное оружие.

— Эй!

— Что? Ты свободный парень, разве нет?

— Ну вообще-то… — тихое замечание Минхёна прерывается покашливанием Донхёка, но тот упрямо продолжает, — вообще-то я собирался предложить Донхёку встречаться со мной. Нормально встречаться.

Ренджун едва удерживается от восторженного «о боже, наконец-то!», но широченная улыбка всё равно сама собой расплывается на его лице.

— Нормально? — Донхёк складывает руки на груди и недоверчиво приподнимает брови. — В смысле, как парочка? В смысле, быть твоим парнем?

Минхён тяжело вздыхает и устало смотрит в ответ.

— Да, Донхёк, именно в этом смысле. Быть моим парнем.

Выражение лица Донхёка меняется по мере того, как он осознает только что сказанное, и Ренджун не может сдержать облегченного вздоха.

— Аллилуйя! Слава богу, хён, забирай! Дарю, ты не пожалеешь. Точнее, конечно, пожалеешь, но данный экземпляр возврату не подлежит. И ладно, я в душ.

Дверь ванной закрывается за ним раньше, чем его настигают проклятия Донхёка, но за столько лет Ренджун уже привык к самым разным формам выражения благодарности. Он достает из кармана джинсов телефон, чтобы положить на край раковины, но тихие разговоры с кухни наталкивают его на внезапную мысль. Он тянется обратно за телефоном и почти нерешительно набирает сообщение.

 _«Джено… Не хочешь прийти к нам на семейный завтрак?»_ — отправляет он до того, как успевает передумать.

_«Семейный завтрак? Это вроде семейного ужина, только завтрак?»_

Ренджун смеется и присаживается на край ванны.

_«Вроде того. Все свои: я, мой лучший друг, его парень и мой парень. Что скажешь?»_

_«Я согласен»_

_«Прийти к нам на завтрак?»_ — с отчаянно бьющимся сердцем уточняет Ренджун.

_«Быть твоим парнем. Но и на завтрак, конечно, тоже»_

Ренджун закидывает голову назад и не может сдержать тихого вскрика и облегченного выдоха. Его накрывает чувством, будто очень долгая и бесконечно напряженная глава его жизни наконец закончилась. Только для того, чтобы позволить начаться новой, не менее долгой, но намного более счастливой.

— Донхёк! — выглядывает он из ванной, прежде чем окончательно уйти в душ. — Готовь сразу на четверых!

В ответ он слышит поздравления вперемешку с матами и думает о том, что это определенно самое правильное и лучшее утро в его жизни.


End file.
